Una llama de amor y venganza
by ekateryn
Summary: Ocho años después de que acaben Hogwarts las vidas de los antiguos estudiantes han cambiado más de lo que podían haber imaginado... Pero eso no cambia el curso de su venganza... Nada lo hará ¿verdad? Cap 8 UP!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer****:** Lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling o de quien haya comprado los derechos. Lo demás es mío. A leer!!

**__**

**_Capítulo 1: La pianista_**

_"La música es un eco del mundo invisible"_

_Andr__ Malraux_

Estaba tumbado en su cama, observando el cielo a través del techo hechizado de su habitación. Se encontraba aburrido mientras planeaba cosas que podría hacer en contra de sus enemigos si fuera tiempo de curso escolar. Gruñó ante el pensamiento de que sólo era feliz cuando podía utilizar su ingenio para conseguir reacciones del Trío Dorado, en Hogwarts, el colegio de magia más prestigioso de Inglaterra. Se sonrió levemente para sí mismo, pues los Malfoy no sonríen cuando están solos, al recordar la cara indignada de la chica castaña cuando se despidió de ella con un comentario "cariñoso". Se había fijado en que ya no era tan alta como antes, o quizá él había crecido.

"Es pequeña…" murmuró sin darse cuenta.

"Señorito Malfoy, señorito," interrumpió sus pensamientos uno de los elfos domésticos de su padre. "Los señores han mandado a Frinky a buscarle, señorito. Han mandado a Frinky que le diga al señorito que les han mandado invitaciones para un evento musical esta noche, señorito, y que debe prepararse para salir, señorito. Han mandado a Frinky a buscarle, señorito, y a ayudarle a prepararse. Son órdenes de la señora, señorito." Terminó agachando la cabeza y temblando como una hoja.

El comportamiento de los elfos domésticos de su casa le exasperaba y respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

"No hace falta que te quedes, Frinky. Ve y dile a mi madre que voy en un minuto." Observó críticamente que el elfo le miraba asustado y con un ¡Plop! desaparecía.

Gruñó disgustado por el comportamiento del elfo. Siempre les habían tratado bien, salvo en público, e, incluso les habían ofrecido un salario, que ellos habían rechazado dolidos y ofendidos, expresando su protesta con un par de días en los que habían estado casi inactivos. Pero desde la huida de Dobby, por culpa de Harry Potter, se comportaban temerosos de un castigo, como si fuese culpa suya lo traicionero del carácter del otro elfo.

Sabía por su padre que Dobby había actuado con su permiso para avisar al Héroe Mágico pero nadie debía estar enterado de eso. La ida de Dobby le había llevado a enfadarse con su padre durante un par de semanas, pero tras hablar con su antiguo sirviente había comprendido que, si era libre, era por culpa del moreno. Aún les visitaba, de cuando en cuando, y les ayudaba en las fiestas si cuando echaba un ojo veía a su madre muy ocupada. Una Malfoy nunca debía verse ocupada.

Se alisó el traje que llevaba, muggle, pues eso es lo que le había insinuado su madre al enviarle a Frinky para ayudarle y se sonrió oyendo de nuevo las palabras del elfo al decir que les habían mandado invitaciones… Seguro que su padre había utilizado sus influencias para conseguirlas pues sabía cuánto disfrutaban de la música su mujer y su hijo.

Eufemismos… En su vida todo estaba envuelto en papel de regalo, brillante y nebuloso por los eufemismos. Pero le gustaba, pese a todo y todos. Le querían y él les quería. Como a Severus, que era casi de la familia y todos estaban al tanto de su doble naturaleza al servicio del Señor Oscuro. El único enfrentamiento de su padre con el Lord fue cuando éste sugirió cazar al padrino de su niño. Ganó su padre, claro. Los Malfoys siempre ganan, aunque fuese por posición social e influencia. Lord Voldemort, pese a todo su poder, no podía permitirse perder a los Malfoy. Sin el apoyo de una de las familias puras más antiguas, su movimientos tendría tan poco sentido que sus aliados desaparecerían.

Mirándose de reojo en el espejo situado junto a la puerta, que hacía aspavientos con las manos, como asombrándose de su propia belleza, y esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa y sarcástica, salió de su habitación en dirección al despacho, donde les esperaban sus padres, arreglados para la ocasión y compartiendo una de esas escenas románticas y cariñosas de las que él era el único y privilegiado testigo.

"Madre, padre" saludó con formalidad.

"Draco, cariño, no hace falta que nos llames así si no hay extraños delante" le dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa su madre, mientras dejaba los brazos de su padre e iba hacia él. "Te has puesto muy guapo" comentó abrazándole.

"Es un Malfoy, amor" sonrió con orgullo su padre. "Aunque vas un poco oscuro, ¿no crees?"

"No sabía dónde era, ni a qué _evento musical_ íbamos."

"Es una sorpresa. Para los dos" sonrió abiertamente el hombre, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura y lanzándole una significativa mirada a su hijo, que les siguió cuando caminaron a la entrada, donde les esperaba una limusina.

Las salidas al mundo muggles las realizaban cuidadosamente, lanzando un hechizo desmemorizante al conductor una vez acabado el día borrando únicamente la forma de llegar hasta la mansión, protegida después con hechizos especiales. Por supuesto contrataban la agencia de limusinas por ellos mismos, pues no se fiaban del Ministerio, imitando las maneras excéntricas de los actores muggles para no dar su dirección. Debido a sus grandes propinas y como no daban ningún problema lo pasaban por alto, creyendo después que las pérdidas de memoria de sus conductores eran resultado de un soborno bien hecho.

El trayecto en limusina, tras subir el cristal del conductor y privatizarla, había sido una sucesión de arrumacos, besos y mimos de la pareja, con alguna que otra risita, que Draco había tenido que ignorar, estoico, mirando por la ventana, viendo pasar el paisaje gris de la ciudad contaminada. Acostumbrado a los amplios jardines verdes de su mansión y a la extensión natural del lago de Hogwarts, el gris metálico común de la ciudad le hacía sentir encerrado.

"Están locos estos muggles" se quejó interiormente, sonriendo débilmente al recordar la similitud de su exclamación con otra de un personaje de un cómic ya antiguo, francés, que había leído en su infancia. Romanos, druidas y pociones mágicas, recordó divertido.

Cuando frenaron, y mientras el conductor bajaba para abrirles la puerta, sus padres se arreglaron rápidamente, luciendo en pocos segundos como si hubiesen hecho el trayecto tranquilos y serenos.

Los tres levantaron sus barreras, tanto físicas como mentales, colocando en su lugar la máscara pública de los Malfoy y, cuando salieron, lo hicieron con la gracia que les caracterizaba.

Era, por lo que pudo deducir un concierto privado, con 100 espectadores a lo sumo, y todos ellos al mismo nivel. La edad casi no variaba, siendo casi todos adultos de más de treinta años, con algún que otro chico de su edad.

Dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a su padre, curioso ante lo insólito del lugar, demasiado sobrio y modesto para lo acostumbrado de su padre, aunque no cabía duda de su elegancia y exclusividad.

"Hoy toca una chica de tu edad. Es una virtuosa del piano, por lo que he oído, y junto a su hermana, que toca el violín, organizan únicamente un par de conciertos en verano, y no tocan el resto del año. Generalmente es casi imposible conseguir un sitio, porque no desean un gran público."

"Pero son… ya sabes…"

"¡Draco!" exclamó su madre, reprobatoria. "Recuerda que los prejuicios son sólo para cuando estemos… allí. Son necesarios para nuestra…"

"Posición social e influencias" interrumpió con descaro. "Lo siento. A veces se me olvidan esas cosas."

"Tranquilidad, sobretodo. Recordadlo." intervino su padre. "Además, por lo que sé, la del violín va a Beauxbatons."

"¿Y la otra?"

"Nadie lo sabe. Ha habido especulación en los dos mundos, pero como debido a un accidente, los padres de una no son en realidad los padres de la otra… Nadie sabe su nombre real. Lo oculta celosamente."

"Pero en este tipo de eventos podrían reconocerla, ¿no?"

"Al parecer toca llevando un antifaz."

"¡Qué descortés!"

"E inteligente" comentó su madre sin prestar mucha atención.

Las palabras de su madre le hicieron comprender que, para mantener en secreto el nombre, el rostro y el entorno se debía ser muy, muy inteligente… y la admiró por un momento. Al menos ella no tenía que fingir ser quien no era la mayor parte del tiempo… Sólo fingir no ser nadie durante un par de horas cada verano… Y ocultar a todos sus amigos una parte íntima y profundamente ligada a sí misma… Quizá no eran tan diferentes como había pensado en un principio.

"¿Qué es ese lío de los padres?"

"Al parecer es huérfana. Sus padres murieron en el extranjero y ella quedó sola con sólo diez años. Al parecer eran amigas, casi como hermanas, y los padres de la otra chica la adoptaron, buscando que no sufriese más cambios en su vida diaria. No sé si eso influyó pero…"

"Esas cosas siempre influyen. Pobre niña." la compasión de su madre era visible en sus ojos, aunque a los demás se mantuvo imperturbable.

"¿Nadie sabe su nombre?"

"Se hace llamar Germaine R. Gheron, pero así no aparece en ningún registro así que todo el mundo supone que es un nombre artístico, con algún tipo de significado."

"¿Y la chica que toca el violín? Sus padres estarían relacionados porque en los papeles de la adopción tiene que salir reflejado."

"Karen Monk, aunque el apellido es ficticio, por lo que el nombre familiar sólo aparece en archivos muy selectos, con una cláusula de privacidad importante. Y respecto a los papeles de adopción… Los originales se quemaron en un incendio un par de años después de la adopción y la copia está en su casa. Y está protegida. No sé de nadie que haya conseguido entrar."

"Parece que las circunstancias han ayudado a mantener el secreto. Qué raro…"

"No te obsesiones con esto, Draco," intervino su madre. "La pobre niña ha tenido más que suficiente con lo que ha pasado en su vida. Si quiere mantener eso en secreto, no te metas creyéndolo un pasatiempo o un juego. Ya te he dicho que las cosas importantes hay que acometerlas con seriedad. Hasta que no tengas un objetivo razonable y sincero, no hagas movimientos estúpidos."

"Sí, lo sé, pero…"

"No hay peros que valgan. Y no tuerzas la boca en público. Es impropio."

"Sí, madre."

Era verdad que a veces se obsesionaba con las cosas más extrañas, buscándole tres pies al gato en ocasiones, pero rivalizaba con las más expertas cotillas en curiosidad ante los secretos. Se obsesionaba con ellos, tanto como estaba permitido en un Malfoy, y no podía resistirse a utilizar tantos recursos como fuera posible para conocerlos. Después respetaba que se mantuviesen en silencio, aunque el conocimiento, como alguien dijo una vez, es poder… y él no se guardaba de utilizarlo.

Se sentaron en los asientos que les señaló una de las azafatas de la sala y se dieron cuenta, por fragmentos de conversaciones en susurros, que más de la mitad de los asistentes provenían del mundo mágico y se conocían entre ellos. Algunos, por el acento, demostraban ser franceses, otros, más cómodos en una sala decorada de manera típica inglesa, demostraban ser del mismo sitio que ellos.

Algunos detalles, quizá ocultos al ojo inexperto, garantizaban la seguridad de la sala ante ataques tanto mágicos (varios objetos estaban encantados en cadena para crear un escudo lo suficientemente grande), como muggles (había cámaras en todas las esquinas, alarmas semiescondidas y sellado automático de puertas así como los indispensables aspersores para casos de incendio). Las señales de "No fumar" se repartían por las paredes de manera periódica, lo que indicaba claramente la gran sensibilidad de los aspersores ante cualquier aumento de calor y humo en la sala.

La seguridad de la sala y los hombres que estaban de pie junto a las puertas o sentados en sillas apoyadas en la pared daban a entender que, o bien había alguna figura con importancia política en la sala, o alguna de las artistas tenía una verdadera obsesión. Se decantó por la segunda opción tras observar a los asistentes. Ninguno parecía prestar atención a los hombres y tampoco detectó intercambios de miradas.

Y no detectar intercambios era casi como que afirmase que no los había habido. Un niño pequeño y con cara inocente pasa desapercibido o es subestimado, como muy pronto habían aprendido sus padres, por lo que había sido entrenado sin descanso en el arte del espionaje. Al principio había sido un juego, divertido y ameno, más tarde, tras cumplir los once años e ingresar en Hogwarts se había convertido en un trabajo y, ahora, con dieciséis años, a punto de cumplir los diecisiete y entrar a su séptimo y último año en el colegio, se había convertido en una obligación, algo necesario para sobrevivir al próximo y definitivo renacimiento del Señor Oscuro.

Para evitar su iniciación, programada para finales de ese año, se veía obligado a prestar atención de todos los detalles, incluso los más insignificantes o sin relación, como era el caso de la seguridad de la sala. Quizá en el futuro la información podría serle de ayuda. El conocimiento es poder, se repitió.

La plataforma colocada en el centro de la sala, rodeada por los asientos y con un  piano vació y un atril con el violín y el arco colocados a un lado, se iluminó levemente debido a los focos que tenía incrustado el borde metálico del "escenario". La luz era débil, únicamente para indicar el inicio del recital. Dos chicas, ambas vestidas con trajes de noche muggles, negros, largos y sujetos por un solo tirante al hombro izquierdo avanzaron por uno de los pasillos que se abrían frente a la sección de asientos en los que se encontraba.

Observó con atención a las dos muchachas. Las dos eran medianamente altas y con el pelo castaño, pero ahí terminaban las características comunes. Una de ellas llevaba un antifaz, negro y sin adornos, cuya única función era no permitir la identificación de su portadora, por lo que cubría la frente y la nariz, ocultando los pómulos y la conformación de los ojos, elementos clave en una identificación. Ésta poseía un cuerpo esbelto, desarrollado en función de su edad, por lo que se manifestaban curvas aunque no eran tan notables como en la otra chica, más rolliza y con sonrisa simpática.

El contraste entre la sonrisa y afabilidad de una, que desbordaba en sus ojos azules, y la seriedad fría y distante de la otra avivaron la curiosidad del rubio, que deseaba saber quien era la dueña de los ojos castaños, como el chocolate fundido, pero duros y helado como el metal, que se adivinaban bajo el antifaz negro.

Reminiscencias de leyendas absurdas e historias infantiles sobre héroes enmascarados y salvadores que ocultaban su rostro invadieron su mente pero las expulsó sin prestarles atención. Al fin y al cabo no hay héroes en el mundo real, sólo personas que luchan por su propia supervivencia.

Analizó la manera de caminar de las dos chicas, una con confianza, la otra con orgullo, y quedó fascinado cuando los ojos castaños se cruzaron con los suyos y las esquinas de la boca de la muchacha se tensaron en lo que podría interpretarse como una sonrisa cínica. Un destello de reconocimiento le indicó que ella le conocía y que, por tanto, era del mundo mágico, y el esbozo de sonrisa le indicó que la conocía personalmente y no mantenían una relación agradable a juzgar por la dureza con que le observaba y lo cínico de la sonrisa.

El saber que la conocía pero no era capaz de reconocerla despertó en él el profundo deseo de conocer el verdadero nombre de la chica y la miró detenidamente. No despegó los ojos de ella desde ese momento, viendo como se sentaba frente al piano, dándole casualmente la espalda, por lo que no pudo seguir observando sus ojos. La otra chica castaña estaba situada de manera que cruzaba miradas con su compañera, y se situaba, así, frente a él.

Cesaron todos los susurros en la sala y el silencio invadió el espacio, aunque era un silencio cómodo y extrañamente cálido. Se percató de que uno de los hombres de seguridad cruzaba sus ojos con la chica del violín y asentía ligeramente, lo mismo que pudo observar en el que estaba enfrente a la pianista.

No hubo presentaciones, pues todos los asistentes sabían a qué venían, y la música del violín se elevó temblorosa en la apertura de la primera obra.

El violín era manejado con maestría, arrancando las notas con sentimiento y conmoviendo su corazón, pero cuando entró el piano el público fijó sus miradas en la que interpretaba la difícil melodía. Los movimientos de las manos blancas de las dos chicas se compenetraban mientras cruzaban la mirada y una sonrisa y la música fluía alrededor, envolviendo la sala en una niebla transparente.

Pareció extenderse como un hechizo, creando una atmósfera irreal. Se sintió atraido por la pianista como una polilla a la luz y se sorprendió cuando la vio más bella de lo que había visto a mujer alguna. Sabía que su destino era casarse con una mujer seleccionada para ello pero, en su interior, deseaba encontrar en amor por el que daría su vida, parecido al que compartían sus padres.

Oyó como la voz de la chica se alzaba acompañando a la música y vio cómo la chica con el violín guiñaba el ojo en su dirección. Por un momento se asombró del gesto pero vio que era casi el único que prestaba atención a la chica, pues los demás estaban fijos en la pianista, que demostraba la veracidad de su virtuosismo. Se sorprendió al comprender que le chica más afable sabía de la popularidad de su "hermana" y la aceptaba sin envidia ni problemas.

Notó que la música le recorría como siempre que presenciaba un concierto, privado o no. Notó las oleadas de placer atravesando su cuerpo mientras el piano, el violín y la voz de la chica más delgada rompían el silencio en armonía. Sabía que su devoción por la música no la entendía su padre y no casaba con sus otras aficiones y habilidades, pero ya no le importaba. Su madre compartió con él una mirada, con la que se entendieron perfectamente antes de regresar su atención a la plataforma.

Disfrutó cada momento mientras se comía con los ojos a las dos chicas, que tenían el don de poner sus sentimientos en música, algo que él siempre había deseado para sí. Las envidió pero sin desearles ningún mal, únicamente deseando algo imposible.

Terminó el recital y, por un momento, le recorrió el placer en su forma más pura, la maravilla que experimentaba al volver a descubrir lo que se podía hacer con la voz y la música. Se le erizó la piel de los brazos y la garganta se le apretó dejándole casi sin respiración. La última nota acabó el hechizo que se había ido tejiendo a medida que el espectáculo seguía y le recorrieron escalofríos de placer mientras mantenía la mirada fija en el escenario.

Se habían apagado las luces, los invitados aplaudían pero él seguía quieto, sin mover un músculo de la emoción que me embargaba. Recordó en solo unos segundos esas veces que había encontrado fotos antiguas de sus padres y se había sentido privilegiado por verlas. Recordó esos sitios que descubría en los viajes en los que te quedas mudo por lo que ha creado la naturaleza y pensabas que estaba más allá de lo que podría crear la mente humana. Recordó esas personas con las que sólo te cruzas una vez. Y se sintió vivo. Esta vez no por algo pasado q no puedes alcanzar, ni por la naturaleza, ni por la casualidad, sino por dos chicas.

La última canción, llena de tristeza, dolor y desesperación, había llegado hasta el centro de su alma, casi tocándola por dentro, y parecía que su cuerpo lo notaba. Estaba paralizado, casi sin pensar, sólo disfrutando… hasta que se desató la euforia, la alegría por ver algo nuevo, una verdadera obra de arte, en la que cada vez encontraba detalles diferentes que la hacían única, independientemente de las veces que se dijera lo mismo o se hicieran las mismas cosas. Cada vez había personas distintas, emociones distintas en el ambiente y también esperabas algo distinto.

Lo que esperabas era lo mismo, pero, como dijo uno de los músicos amigos de su madre, lo difícil era captar el espíritu y plasmarlo. Incluso en la imaginación es imposible representarlo de la misma manera. Es imposible captar el alma.

Y el alma de esa chica, que con su voz y su música había llegado a tocar su alma le fascinó completamente y, mientras aplaudía, decidió que lograría averiguar su identidad y conseguir su amistad aunque fuera lo último que hiciese. Y volvería a escuchar su música, que le había hecho vislumbrar un mundo al que sin duda pertenecía pero donde no se podía quedar si no era con ella.

**N/A**: Este es el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia. Sé que debería publicar algo de las otras pero no he tenido tiempo de actualizarlas o, en el caso de Siete Intentos Fallidos, tampoco ha habido ganas, la verdad. Esta la tengo casi terminada, así que he decidido publicarla, pero solo lo haré si me llegan reviews, pq si no no tendrá sentido, que aquí una escribe para quien le lee… así que, ya sabéis, si os gusta… dadle al botoncito de la izquierda abajo que pone GO! y listo, gracias!!!!


	2. Ocho años

**Disclaimer****:** Lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling o de quien haya comprado los derechos. Lo demás es mío. A leer!!

n/a: He intentado respetar la nacionalidad de los personajes a la hora de nombrarlos, así que si veis que algún nombre no parece coincidir… escribidme… o sugeridme más nombres…jejejeje…

n/a 2: Este capítulo es bastante más corto que el resto, pero es necesario para el resto de la historia. Intentaré actualizar esta historia todos los miércoles, salvo que no pueda escribir (trabajo nuevo) o tenga algún accidente (me rompa la pierna), en cuyo caso actualizaré el domingo O;)

**__**

**_Capítulo 2:  Ocho años_**

**__**

_"Un hermano puede no ser un amigo, pero un amigo será siempre un hermano."__Benjamin__ Franklin_

Desde que había ido por primera vez a un concierto privado de Germaine R. Gheron habían transcurrido ocho años, durante los cuales habían cambiado más cosas de las que él había podido imaginar en un principio.

Durante ese verano no había conseguido invitaciones a ninguno de los otros conciertos que las dos hermanas realizaron, pese a que su padre lo había intentado. A uno de sus contactos se le escapó la información de que la imposibilidad para conseguirlas era deliberada, a petición de las propias chicas, por lo que nadie se atrevía a desobedecer esa única condición. Debido a eso, cuando ingresó de nuevo en Hogwarts pagó la frustración en el Trío Dorado, regocijándose cuando conseguía enfurecer al pelirrojo.

Sin embargo, y a su pesar, cuando una de las veces ofendió a los tres amigos cruelmente, desahogando su imposibilidad de averiguar el secreto que le carcomía por dentro, y sorprendió a la chica castaña llorando tuvo que cambiar sus objetivos. La culpa que sentía cuando veía los ojos castaños de la amiga de su enemigo, tan parecidos a los de la chica que llenaba sus sueños y sus pensamientos, era demasiada.

Ese mismo año, mientras él necesitaba hacer uso de todo el conocimiento acumulado para librarse de la Iniciación en el círculo del Señor Oscuro, Potter, su odiado enemigo, se entrenaba en secreto con un único objetivo: destruir al monstruo que él intentaba evitar.

Los dos consiguieron su objetivo y el rubio dedicó los últimos meses del curso a intentar salvar a sus padres, acusados de complicidad con Lord Voldemort.

Falló.

Tras la muerte de sus padres se hundió en una profunda depresión durante la cual se encerró en la mansión familiar y sólo dejó pasar a su padrino, Severus Snape, gracias al cual consintió en dejar el país y buscar consuelo en otro sitio donde encontrase su propio camino.

Y siguió pensando en la pianista, aunque la obsesión que sentía por ella se desvaneció tras la muerte de sus progenitores, cuya culpa achacó al "salvador" Harry Potter, que les había acusado pese a saber que los dos habían sido colaboradores activos de su bando durante los últimos años. La decisión de abandonar se había producido cuando estaban en su mejor momento, lo que para él tenía un significado profundo. Que Dumbledore, para quien trabajaban de espías después de que se descubriese la tapadera de su padrino, no les defendiese también le comía el corazón.

Y había jurado venganza.

Los años siguientes los dedicó a entrenarse en todo tipo de Artes Marciales y técnicas de combate, así como a perfeccionar sus habilidades de infiltración y espionaje viajando a los mejores centros en diversos países.

Durante su estancia de tres años en Estados Unidos había estudiado medimagia y medicina muggle al mismo tiempo, con ayuda de un giratiempo, además de entrenarse, decidido a crearse una identidad muggle y mágica distinta a la de un Malfoy que le dotase de un camino para realizar su venganza.

En Asia aprendió chino y japonés, estudió Derecho Internacional y aprendió las técnicas marciales que habían nacido allí, además de variantes de las Artes Oscuras que no eran penadas, aparte de las que sí lo estaban.

Tras otros dos años se trasladó a Alemania, donde se familiarizó con el idioma y estudió Informática, hizo contactos con los mejores hackers y asimiló las mañas de los más astutos piratas informáticos, además de aprender a pilotar y crear una consultoría sobre seguridad en Internet que utilizaba de tapadera para todos los movimientos que no podían figurar explícitamente en una nómina.

Así, con 25 años, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un hombre obsesionado con la venganza, que poseía contactos en multitud de países y gozaba de un gran poder en el mundo muggle y mágico, oculto tras la identidad de un joven piloto inglés con padres franceses y muggles que habían muerto siendo él muy joven, que  había estudiado otras tres carreras (sin contar la mágica) en tres países distintos, y se llamaba Laramy  d'Ofoc.

Había ingresado su nombre y antecedentes franceses e ingleses con ayuda de un amigo cuando estudiaba en Estados Unidos, siendo por él por lo que se había trasladado a Alemania y permanecido allí durante tres años.

Laramy d'Ofoc, moreno, con ojos grises y sonrisa alegre y extrovertida, no se parecía en nada al antiguo Draco Malfoy, a quien muchos aún esperaban en Inglaterra, por lo que consideró que estaba listo para ejecutar su venganza.

Utilizando los contactos de un viejo medimago que le debía un favor de cuando estaba en Estados Unidos falsificó un documento que atestiguaba su muerte como Malfoy y que solo le faltaba la fecha. Al mismo tiempo, recuperando temporalmente su antiguo color de pelo, así como la máscara pública oficial Malfoy, se presentó ante un conocido abogado del Japón mágico con el que no había tenido relación antes y realizó un nuevo testamento, mandando aviso al antiguo abogado de la familia en Inglaterra de a quién debía dirigirse en caso de que lo peor sucediera. A partir de ese momento Draco Malfoy desapareció completamente.

Pasó otro año antes de que pusiera en marcha su plan.

**N/A**: Hola!! Aquí estoy de nuevo, con más ganas, más interés y más capítulos terminados. Primero contestaré los reviews y después… me escribiréis más reviews para que los conteste en el próximo capítulo, a q si??? Si ya lo sabía yo, que a majos no os gana nadie… Gracias!!!!!!!!!!!

**Joy**** Riddle**: Jejejeje… (me ruborizo) gracias!!! me alegro de que te gusten las descripciones… xq es lo q más m cuesta U…  y, jejejeje (risita tonta) supongo que eso es lo más obvio de la historia, espero… muxos bss y sígueme escribiendo… se agradece...

**Náyade**: Hola! A ver si también te gusta este segundo cap, aunq es más… introductorio que otra cosa… Jeje, es lo más obvio… xo taaaaan bonito… M alegro de que te gustara el guiño… ese salió natural ;)


	3. Laramy d'Ofoc

**Disclaimer****:** Lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling o de quien haya comprado los derechos. Lo demás es mío. A leer!!

**_Capítulo tres: Laramy d'Ofoc_**

**__**

_"Las leyes son como las telas de araña, a través de las cuales pasan libremente las moscas grandes y quedan enredadas las pequeñas."_

_Honoré de Balzac_

**__**

Kaikyo Hito, abogado japonés de gran renombre bajó del avión que le había traído hasta Alemania. Días atrás había recibido una llamada de Inglaterra del mismísimo abogado familiar del fallecido Draco Malfoy, que había muerto en Estados Unidos y quemado, según sus instrucciones, en ese mismo lugar.

El certificado de defunción, así como el testimonio de un médico rural del estado de Iowa, que había expresado su condolencia ante la muerte del cliente del abogado en un accidente de tráfico habían llegado por fax, dándole permiso para abrir el testamento de su cliente bajo la supervisión del abogado inglés por videoconferencia.

Maldijo a los ingleses recordando los aspavientos que había hecho el anticuado anciano ante su sugerencia de utilizar tecnología muggle. Seguro que por eso había triunfado la disensión provocada por el tal Lord Vlordemot, todos sabían que los reprimidos se volvían obsesivos menos, por supuesto, los ingleses. ¡Dominar el mundo! ¡Ja! Como si al resto del mundo le importase otro loco como Hitler lo suficiente como para luchar por él. ¡Locos ingleses!

Confirmó de nuevo que tenía la dirección de su nuevo joven cliente en el bolsillo y decidió dirigirse primero a su lugar de trabajo. No comprendía mucho de alemán y menos se atrevía a hablarlo, aunque tenía esperanza de que con su francés e inglés fluido pudiese comunicarse con su objetivo.

Montó en el taxi con sólo el maletín con los papeles y una bolsa ligera, no había traído mucho pues sabía que el chico era fácil de localizar y no esperaba estar mucho tiempo. Dio la dirección con su alemán titubeante y el coche arrancó con una sonrisa comprensiva de parte del taxista que les soltó una diatriba impresionante en alemán, cambiando al inglés rápidamente cuando se percató de la cara de incomprensión de su pasajero.

"Laramy d'Ofoc, ¿me equivoco?" vio cómo negaba su pasajero sin comprender todavía que el taxista conociese a su cliente. "Es un buen chico, sí señor. Un poco juerguista, si sabe a lo que me refiero, pero trabaja duro. Tiene muchos amigos. El mismo amigo del hijo del amigo de un amigo le conoce, y eso que la ciudad no es precisamente pequeña, aunque no se le conocen amoríos al chiquillo, pobres chicas." Se rió con fuerza.

"¿Es conocido?"

"Oh, sí, claro. Es un playboy poderoso. Tiene un lema en su consultora, ya sabe, sobre Internet y las cosas esas de jóvenes que… En fin, que tiene un lema impactante, aunque ahora no me acuerdo de cual era. Pero dígale que se lo diga, cuando lo vea."

"¿Playboy?"

"Sí, ya sabe, trae locas a las chicas. Mi propia hija tiene recortes suyos por toda la habitación. Y como sale por la tele, hablando con los ministros o yendo a las fiestas del famoseo, me gasto el sueldo en comprarle vídeos a mi niña."

"Ya veo. ¿Tiene dinero?"

"¿d'Ofoc? ¿Bromea? No es que nade en monedas pero no lo pasa mal, por lo que yo sé. Tiene cuatro carreras además de su empresa y varios Administration Bussiness Masters. Se pelean por él."

"Ajá. ¿Y enemigos?"

"Alguno habrá, supongo. De eso siempre hay" replicó encogiéndose de hombros. "Aunque si usted trabaja para alguno, me lo dice, que no le llevo" bromeó.

"No se preocupe."

"Bueno, señor, ya llegamos. Es el edificio extravagante."

"Gracias."

Y pagando al amable conductor bajó del coche, con la certeza de que la imagen mental que se había hecho del posible amigo de su antiguo cliente, rubio e impasible, era muy distinta de lo que de verdad le esperaba en ese edificio.

Caminó lentamente, asimilando la información recibida y calibrándola detenidamente. Alzó la vista al edificio que, al parecer amablemente, el taxista había calificado de extravagante. La conformación del edificio parecía haber sido hecha por un arquitecto loco, consiguiendo ángulos imposibles y sombras que parecían más profundas que la misma oscuridad, consiguiendo pese a todo y extrañamente un efecto contrastante de luminosidad y armonía.

Entró al edificio con ganas de conocer al diseñador de la fachada, sintiendo verdadera curiosidad. Al entrar le pareció haber sido trasladado a un bosque, pues a ambos lados crecían árboles de varios metros, junto con arbustos y florecillas de aspecto silvestre. Al mirar hacia arriba le recibió el cielo y, asombrado, anduvo por el camino marcado con piedras naturales.

Al girar una curva encontró a la típica recepcionista que tenía a su vez varios ordenadores encendidos y trabajando.

"Disculpe señorita, soy el señor Hito Kaikyo, quisiera entrevistarme con el señor d'Ofoc, por favor." empezó en inglés.

"¿Tenía una cita previa?"

"No. Esperaba… otra cosa, supongo."

"Lo siento, señor, pero deberá concertar una cita. Si es urgente puede dejarme su nombre y teléfono de contacto y le llamaré si hay alguna reunión cancelada." indicó con real consternación y ganas de ayudar.

"Sí que es urgente. ¿No podría esperarle aquí?"

"Es su elección, señor, pero hoy se han concertado numerosas reuniones y hasta el momento no se ha cancelado ninguna. Es posible que tenga que esperar todo el día sin que dé resultado."

"Igual esperaré."

"¿Puede decirme el motivo por el que quiere ver al señor d'Ofoc, por favor?"

"Soy el abogado japonés del fallecido señor Draco Malfoy y ha de procederse a la lectura de su testamento en presencia de sus herederos."

"¿Malfoy? Un momento, por favor" marcó un número y tras hablar unos segundos en alemán, colgó, girándose hacia él. "En unos minutos bajará una compañera para acompañarle hasta una de las salas de reuniones. El señor d'Ofoc no sabía nada de la muerte del señor Malfoy ni de usted. Estará con usted enseguida."

Le indicó que se sentara en uno de los sillones que adornaban la entrada a su izquierda, también rodeada por árboles, aunque más pequeños debido a que en esta parte ya había techo.

Paseó la vista por la sala abierta al jardín principal, sintiéndose lleno de calidez y paz. Sin lugar a dudas debía ser un buen sitio para trabajar. Volvió la vista hacia la chica, dándose cuenta de que no sabía su nombre pero consciente de que cada vez que sentía que la miraba, le sonreía amablemente, sin dejar de hablar por teléfono y escribir en uno de los ordenadores. Parecía que había buen personal, y que éste estaba contento.

"¿Señor Hito?" una chica castaña, de origen claramente oriental le miraba con una sonrisa. Era bajita, con los ojos oscuros y un tipo bonito.

"Sí" como no sabía qué personas hablaban en francés o en japonés decidió seguir en inglés, aunque no era su idioma natal.

"Siento haber tardado tanto. Ahora, si me acompaña, le mostraré el edificio y le comentaré las curiosidades más importantes en espera de que el señor d'Ofoc termine su reunión. ¿Prefiere que le hable en japonés?"

"Si no es mucha molestia, señorita…"

"Oh, ¡qué desconsiderada!" exclamó pasando rápidamente al idioma del abogado. "Mi nombre es Hikari Atomi."

"Un placer conocerla, señorita Hikari, y más al poder hablar con alguien que domina tan bien mi propio idioma."

"Lo mismo digo, señor Hito, y gracias por el cumplido. No tengo muchas oportunidades para mejorar mi acento, pues el señor d'Ofoc realiza tantas actividades que no posee mucho tiempo libre."

"¿El señor d'Ofoc habla japonés?"

"Oh, sí. Por lo que sé, estudió allí derecho internacional. Ahora, si le place acompañarme, empezaremos por la entrada." Y sin esperar respuesta se dirigió con paso tranquilo al jardín inicial.

Le hizo situarse en una esquina cerca de la entrada de la que no se había percatado antes y mirar hacia la parte superior del jardín.

"Desde donde está usted situado puede observar parte de la decoración de fachada, visible hace un año pero que ha desaparecido de la vista por culpa de los árboles plantados, nogales, cedros, álamos y abetos todos ellos. Por supuesto, cada uno posee un significado especial para el personal de la empresa, pero no hay tiempo suficiente para decirle más que todos los árboles que ve usted han sido plantados por los empleados y que las figuras decorativas que ya sólo se ven desde donde está usted, las diseñó y colocó Afran Munch, artista alemán que ha recibido gran apoyo del propietario de esta empresa desde que coincidieron en un recital de piano."

"¿Usted también tiene un árbol?"

"Sí, es aquel abeto escondido tras el nogal de la esquina a su derecha. Ha crecido bien."

El abeto en cuestión era aún pequeño, sobretodo porque el nogal debía quitarle mucha luz, pero la chica parecía consciente de ello y no hizo comentario alguno.

"Si se fijó en la fachada cuando entró," esperó un segundo mientras su interlocutor asentía "fue diseñada por el mismo artista, Afran Munch, unos meses antes que el interior. El escudo personal o sello del señor d'Ofoc fue grabado en el techo, rodeando la pista de aterrizaje para helicópteros que hizo prever para emergencias médicas. Por suerte aún no ha sido utilizada."

"¿Escudo personal?"

"Un diseño propio que deberá mostrarle y explicarle su dueño, lo siento. Si desea seguirme iremos a la primera planta. Mientras, le explicaré la historia del edificio antes de que se restaurara para albergar las empresas Drag'est."

"Por supuesto."

"Debido a la frialdad del clima de esta zona de Alemania en invierno y, casi, en cualquier otra época del año, el señor d'Ofoc hizo preparar paneles aislantes de grueso vidrio con refuerzo de poliestireno que aíslan la recepción del jardín interior pulsando un botón o al detectar una temperatura menor a los 18ºC en dos grados o más. Los sensores dispuestos en todo el perímetro del techo pueden verse a simple vista. Si mira ahora," indicó cuando estaban cerca de los ascensores, situados a la derecha de la recepcionista "verá que son una especie de cámaras vítreas negras incrustadas como parte de la decoración. La tecnología utilizada es de las empresas Tecnamech, de nueva creación en Estados Unidos pero ya con gran prestigio. Esta misma empresa se encarga de los sistemas de seguridad físicos del edificio."

"¿Sistemas físicos?" preguntó mientras subían a la cabina.

"Sí. Los sistemas informáticos, y dada la naturaleza de la empresa, que se basa en nuestra experiencia en ese mismo campo, tienen su propio departamento en la quinta planta. Todo el personal de esa planta son informáticos con experiencia. En total son quince personas, cinco de ellas hackers declarados que trabajan para nosotros intentando burlar nuestros sistemas. Hay una prima en Navidad para ellos si lo consiguen, y para los cinco expertos en seguridad si no lo hacen."

"Faltan cinco personas" indicó curioso a su pesar.

"Son personal temporal, que quiere formarse y adquirir experiencia, generalmente becarios o recién graduados sin ingresos. Se asignan tres al grupo de seguridad y dos al grupo de hackers. Si alguno destaca pasa a ocuparse de alguna filial o proyecto con otra empresa, a la que es transferido una vez acaba el plazo."

"¿Y si no destacan?"

"Pasa a formar parte de los grupos informáticos de otras empresas. Incluso el peor de los nuestros es bastante bueno y capaz de encontrar trabajo por sus propios medios. Sin embargo, el señor d'Ofoc no cierra sus puertas, a no ser que se cometa una falta grave contra otro compañero. El código ético y de régimen interno se entrega al ingresar, de manera que todos saben a qué atenerse."

"¿Podría ver una copia de esos códigos?"

"Oh, lo siento, pero es secreto profesional. Estamos atados una vez firmamos el contrato. El único que puede permitírselo es el mismo señor d'Ofoc, le sugiero que se lo pida a él."

"Muy bien, ¿y la historia del edificio?" preguntó al tiempo que paraban suavemente.

"Lo siento, me he emocionado al hablar del sistema competitivo de la empresa. Disculpe mi torpeza" ante la sonrisa comprensiva del otro, continuó. "Antes de ser reformado para albergar Drag'est este edificio era bastante emblemático en la ciudad. Estaba en pésimas condiciones y pocas personas recordaban como era, ni siquiera por relatos pasados de padres a hijos. Fue un palacete privado, al parecer. Al menos en su inicio. Más tarde se convirtió en una de las casas del espionaje alemán en la época en la que los estados alemanes elegían a su emperador mediante una especie de democracia."

"Disculpe, no sé mucho sobre historia europea pero si pudiera nombrarme algún rey de ese tiempo…"

"El rey Carlos V de Alemania y I de España es uno de los más conocidos. Sobretodo en España," le quiñó un ojo con complicidad, "pero volviendo a ese momento en concreto, debía ser el siglo XVI, quizá el XVII. Más tarde quedó abandonado y sirvió de refugio a niños sin hogar."

"¿Quedaron vestigios de todo eso?"

"Sí. Algunas cosas, sobretodo de la época en la que la casa funcionaba como base del espionaje gubernamental exterior, que era básicamente político, y surgieron al inicio de la restauración del edificio. Todas se donaron a los museos, aunque si quiere una lista de qué cosas eran y cuáles fueron sus destinos…"

"No creo que sea necesario, no se preocupe."

"Muy bien. Ahora mismo las paredes originales, al menos las que estaban en el momento de la compra, no se conservan, pues su valor, tanto histórico como cultural fue mínimo y no había rentabilidad para ningún museo en su conservación. Los muebles originales desaparecieron en la época de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, de manera que no pudimos averiguar cuáles correspondían a las distintas salas, a pesar de que se contrataron a los mejores expertos y no hubo excesivas limitaciones monetarias. A pesar de eso, alusiones documentales y pruebas halladas tras paredes falsas y sótanos ocultos han dado al edificio una gran historia, casi tan antigua como la misma ciudad."

"Parece gustarle."

"Me encanta la historia. Realicé mi tesis doctoral sobre este edificio, gracias a la ayuda documental del señor d'Ofoc, cuya única condición fue poseer una copia de mi tesis y tener derechos parciales sobre ella. Sígame por favor, y no se separe de mí. Este piso es el único laberíntico del edificio, con multitud de pasillos sin salida, pero es el favorito del presidente a la hora de realizar reuniones extraordinarias o imprevistas."

"Ya veo."

Caminaron unos cinco minutos en silencio, cada uno inmerso en sus pensamientos. Hito, asimilando todavía la información, consideró disculparse y volver una vez tuviera más datos de su potencial nuevo cliente, cuya personalidad no acababa de entender. ¿Era altruista? ¿O sólo miraba por sus propios beneficios? ¿Era social? ¿O un verdadero y excéntrico juerguista? ¿Y cuál era la relación que podía haberle unido a su fallecido cliente? Era un misterio, y no le gustaba enfrentarse a misterios sin ninguna información. Ahora sabía más del dichoso edificio que del tal Laramy.

Había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no oyó a la chica que le acompañaba, que llevaba un par de minutos intentando llamar su atención.

"¿Señor Hito?"

"Sí, ¿qué pasa? discúlpeme señorita Hikari, estaba pensando en otras cosas y… ¿qué me decía?"

"No se preocupe. Le comentaba que los cuadros que ve colgados en las paredes son también obra de Afran Munch, así como de algunos nuevos artistas internacionales, como, por ejemplo, Minoruy Yohei, de Japón, como usted. ¿Le conoce?"

"No personalmente, aunque últimamente creo que ha realizado algunas exposiciones exitosas, ¿no?"

"Sí, el señor d'Ofoc inauguró algunas, debido a su posición como protector del artista. A decir verdad ha creado un verdadero emporio artístico, aunque solo subvenciona artistas con pocos ingresos o en dificultades."

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Perdone?"

"¿Por qué sólo a artistas en dificultades?"

"Supongo que porque a los otros no les hace falta, ¿no? No lo sé."

"¿Sabe en que despacho va a reunirse conmigo, señorita Hikari? Empiezo a sentirme cansado. Como comprenderá, a mi edad, uno no resiste tanto como cuando era joven."

"¿A su edad? No parece mucho mayor que yo, si me permite que se lo diga."

"Muchas gracias, de verdad, pero, siendo sincero, admito que paso ya de los cincuenta y…"

"Por supuesto, no se preocupe, enseguida llegamos, torcer esta esquina y… ya. Aquí es" afirmó con una sonrisa arrepentida y comprensiva a su acompañante que, pese a todo, aparentaba rondar la treintena. "Disculpe mi torpeza, de nuevo."

"No se disculpe. Son cosas que pasan."

"Entre. Seguramente ya le está esperando."

"Bien, gracias por acompañarme."

"Un placer. Pero en principio volveré a buscarle."

"Muy bien, hasta luego, entonces."

"Sayounara."

La chica desapareció tras una de las múltiples esquinas que parecía haber en ese piso, que, verdaderamente parecía un laberinto. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sabiendo que muchos de los empresarios actuales gustaban de extravagantes fórmulas de cortesía de las que sólo ellos tenían conocimiento.

En la sala, cuyo claro objetivo eran las reuniones numerosas, equipada con una larga mesa, una pantalla de proyector y una pizarra blanca para plasmar ideas espontáneas, así como múltiples enchufes y pantallas de videoconferencia plegables. Una sala de negocios internacionales, e importante.

A la cabecera, mirándole con curiosidad, estaba sentado un hombre joven, seguramente que no había llegado a los treinta, moreno, de ojos grises penetrantes y una sonrisa amable.

Se levantó de su asiento, cortésmente, y se dirigió hacia él extendiéndole la mano.

"El señor Hito, supongo. Encantado de conocerle. Déjeme que me presente, soy Laramy d'Ofoc, presidente de la compañía Drag'est."

"Encantado."

"Sé que no es su manera habitual de saludar, pero espero que me permita algunos cambios deliberados y perdone mis equivocaciones accidentales, hace mucho que no he pasado por Japón, de manera más permanente."

"Entonces es cierto que estudió allí." preguntó más que afirmó el abogado.

"Así es. Parte de la mejor época de mi vida, si me permite decirlo. Es un sitio pacífico, armonioso."

"Sí, es parte del espíritu de la gente, que ha quedado en la tierra, como un residuo de agua pura."

"Poético, como todos los de su país. Yohei también es así, creo que nació para ser literato, en realidad, pero la pintura le fascina."

"He oído que usted le patrocina."

"Oh, por supuesto. Fue amigo mío en mi época de estudiante en Japón y me ayudó a entender vuestras costumbres. Le debía una" respiró profundamente y, poniéndose serio, continuó. "Sin embargo, sé que no está aquí para que comentemos el potencial de mi amigo."

"Así es. Traigo noticias non gratas."

"¿Malfoy?" preguntó en un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo?"

"Accidente de tráfico en Iowa."

"¿Dejó algo escrito?"

"Sus pertenencias se me enviaron en una maleta cerrada que no quise abrir hasta estar en presencia de sus herederos."

"¿Qué quiere que haga? Puedo localizar a quien sea, de ser necesario. No sé mucho de la vida de Draco en Inglaterra pero conozco gente que estaría dispuesta a ayudar" dijo abriendo los ojos, que se habían convertido en duro metal impenetrable.

Comprendió cómo había sido posible que su antiguo cliente, frío y duro, y éste, tan amistoso, se conociesen y forjasen una amistad, pues los dos compartían la característica común de ocultar sus sentimientos a los demás y no dejar pasar el dolor hasta que estuviesen a solas.

Recordó la carta que había llegado dirigida a él junto a la maleta. Su remitente era Draco Malfoy y un párrafo le había llamado la atención, aunque no lo había entendido en ese momento.

"No es necesario. Nombró un único heredero: usted."

"Pero… ¿y su familia en Londres?"

"No tenía más familia allí con la que se relacionase aparte de sus padres, y éstos fueron ejecutados unos meses antes de que se trasladase a Estados Unidos de forma definitiva."

"¿Ejecutados?" preguntó en un suspiro pero sin mostrar emoción alguna.

"Sí. Fueron acusados, como muchos otros inocentes de participar en la disensión producida por un tal Lord Vlordenmot."

"¿Eran inocentes?"

"Sí, se demostró más tarde, por lo que sé. No pasó del ámbito nacional y no sé mucho más. Quizá en los archivos de su amigo haya algo más."

"Terminemos con esto, por favor."

"Por supuesto, perdóneme" se reprochó mentalmente el no haber entendido que eso iba a dolerle. Se lo estaba facilitando porque no mostraba emociones pero aún así… Pobre joven. "Voy a leerle el testamento, le pasaré después la carta destinada a usted que dejó conmigo y por último una cinta de vídeo con instrucciones de que la vea a solas y más tarde. Le haré mandar la maleta con los objetos personales en cuanto terminemos los trámites y firme su conformidad."

"¿Qué pasó con él?"

"¿Perdone?"

"Con el cuerpo. ¿Qué hicieron?"

"Lo incineraron, señor. Todo se realizó conforme a sus deseos."

"¿Dónde lo…" no terminó la pregunta, pero no hacía falta.

"No estoy seguro. ¿Quiere que lo averigüe?"

"Sí, por favor. Estábamos muy unidos, ¿sabe? Casi como hermanos."

"Le llamaré en cuanto sepa algo, no se preocupe."

"Gracias. Puede… leer el testamento." El titubeo en su voz le hizo comprender que el chico moreno que, en un principio, había igualado a su rubio cliente, nunca tendría ese control de sus propias emociones como para poder compararse.

"Si cree mejor retrasarlo un par de días…"

"¡No! No es necesario. Si lo retrasamos tendrá que esperar más que un par de días, se lo aseguro."

"Muy bien. Empiezo:

Yo, Draco Malfoy, hijo de Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy, quienes depositaron en mi sus posesiones, soltero y en plenitud de mis capacidades mentales y frente a testimonio de Frederick Malloy, abogado familiar desde hace más de cincuenta años, hago testamento de mis bienes terrenales, que se reparten actualmente por Inglaterra, Iowa, Nueva York y Kyoto y cuya lista adjunto en el sobre.

Me encuentro en el despacho principal del señor Kaikyo Hito, abogado del bufete Hito-Ookuyhi, prestigioso en Japón cuyas oficinas principales se sitúan en Tokyo. La dirección concreta la adjunto en el dorso del sobre, junto a la dirección de mi principal heredero, Laramy d'Ofoc.

Ya que no tengo herederos forzosos tales como hijos, padres o hermanos, declaro heredero universal de todos mis bienes terrenales a Laramy d'Ofoc, inglés, hijo de Pierre d'Ofoc, francés, y Marie d'Ofoc, cuyo nombre de soltera era Marie Williams, de natural inglesa, casados y acomodados en Londres hasta hace 24 años desde el momento de la redacción de este documento.

Leo al testador este testamento íntegramente, previa renuncia de su derecho a hacerlo por sí, del que le advierto, lo encuentra conforme, se ratifica y firma.

Del conocimiento a través de su Documento de Identidad, y de la capacidad del testador, de haberse observado en un solo acto todas las formalidades prevenidas en la

Ley para la validez del testamento y, en general, de todo lo demás contenido en este instrumento público, extendido en dos folios de papel exclusivo para documentos legales, y el presente, cuya autorización finaliza dando yo, Kaikyo Hito, abogado oficial actual del señor Malfoy, fe."

Hizo una pausa, observando al moreno, que había entrelazado las manos con fuerza haciendo palidecer los nudillos.

"El resto es un listado de direcciones sobre sus propiedades, las llaves de sus cámaras de Gringotts, y una lista de objetos familiares personales de gran valor para el fallecido, tanto sentimental como económico" terminó detectando que el pobre chico no aguantaría mucho más. "¿Desea revisarlo completamente ahora conmigo? ¿O prefiere revisarlo usted mismo y contactarme en mi oficina de Tokyo según vaya viendo irregularidades o asuntos de interés?"

"Yo… creo que preferiría contactarle, si no es mucha molestia."

"No se preocupe. Aquí tiene mi tarjeta" dijo alargándole una pequeña tarjeta escrita en inglés con un borde en kanjis japoneses que formaban el nombre del bufete al que pertenecía. "Puede llamarme a cualquier hora."

"En ese caso, no le robaré más tiempo por hoy. Espero comprenda mis motivos" respondió el moreno levantándose a su vez.

"Por supuesto. ¿Se trasladará a Inglaterra?"

"¿A Inglaterra? ¿Para qué?"

"Sería bueno que revisara las propiedades en persona. Han permanecido más de seis años cerradas y…"

"También hay propiedades en otros países… ¿Cree que debo…"

"Eso es por su elección, supongo. Aunque mi sugerencia se debía a ala necesidad de verificar la conservación de los bienes ingleses. Han estado muy abandonados."

"Lo pensaré. En cualquier caso, le avisaré."

"Muy bien. Encantado de conocerle" le alargó la mano imitando el saludo occidental con el que le había recibido al principio.

"Si sabe algo de… ya sabe… ¿me avisará?"

"Seguro. Pero si va a Inglaterra pregunte al señor Malloy. Sabe más que yo sobre ese asunto."

"Lo haré. Gracias de todos modos."

Salieron ambos al pasillo, donde ya estaba esperando pacientemente Hikari Atomi, con una sonrisa cortés en los labios.

"Señorita Hikari" saludó el abogado.

"Señor Hito, señor d'Ofoc."

"Atomi, por favor, lleva al señor a la salida, si no desea ver el resto de muestras instalaciones" sugirió sutilmente.

"No será necesario. Quizá una próxima vez que no venga en circunstancias similares."

"Como guste. Atomi, por favor, que no me molesten en todo el día."

"¿Cancelamos sus reuniones, señor?"

"Sí, gracias."

Se despidió del abogado con una sonrisa triste y volvió a entrar al despacho, desapareciendo por una puerta lateral.

"Parece que no estaba con ánimos."

"No es para menos" comentó el abogado. Y realizaron el resto del camino en silencio.

**n/a**: Bueno… El capítulo anterior no tuvo mucho éxito, al parecer… Gracias a **Avenger**** Nemesis**, antes llamada Joy Riddle por su review… No sabes cuanto me animó J… Me he leído tu historia de Peter Pan!!! Es genial!!! Sigue escribiendo, plis! que escribimos sobretodo para la gente que nos lee…

Y a  ver si más gente se anima a escribirme un review!!! Plis!!!! Solo hay que darle al botoncito de la dcha que pone GO! U


	4. Viaje a Londres

**Disclaimer****:** Lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling o de quien haya comprado los derechos. Lo demás es mío. A leer!!!

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 4: Viaje a Inglaterra_**

_"Uno está enamorado cuando se da cuenta de que otra persona es única."_

_Jorge Luis Borges_

Bajó del avión con una sonrisa melancólica, observando aquello que había dejado atrás hacía años. El cielo gris en abril, la amenaza de lluvia, los rostros pálidos, las muecas insatisfechas, las caras apresuradas de la gente que corría de un lado para otro…

Aún dolían las heridas, pero se dio cuenta de que, en su mayoría, eran un dolor fantasma, algo que sabía que estaba ahí, podía sentirlo pulsando, pero ya no le hundía en la desesperación como cuando sólo tenía 17 años y acababa de perder a sus padres.

Tras él iban sus dos amigos más cercanos, el alemán Afran Munch, a quien había protegido como artista, intentando que los problemas que invadían su vida no invadiesen también la de su amigo, ya preocupado por encontrar el cuadro perfecto, y Hikari Atomi, amiga y compañera suya desde la época de Japón, doctorada en historia japonesa, alemana e inglesa, que le había acompañado ocultando la relación que les unía.

Eran un trío extraño, que llamaba la atención por lo famoso que habían llegado a ser los dos chicos, uno moreno y el otro rubio, uno con ojos grises y el otro azules, uno alegre y extrovertido, el otro más serio e introvertido.

Eran un contraste llamativo que, unido a que ya se había filtrado la noticia de la condición del moreno como heredero universal de la milenaria fortuna de los Malfoy, habían reclamado a su llegada al país la presencia de la prensa, tanto muggle como mágica.

"Atomi. Ya sabes lo que hay que hacer" indicó mientras se abrían paso entre los periodistas sin hacerles ningún caso.

"Por supuesto. En una hora tendrás mi informe."

"Que sean dos."

"Pero puedo…"

"Dos, Atomi. Quiero también el otro."

"Sí, Lam, claro" suspiró resignada. "¡¡Ciao Fran!!"

"Bye, cielo" despidió con una mirada soñadora y una sonrisa tonta.

El apelativo, así como el gesto del rubio, atrajo la atención de los medios hacia ella, que le envió una mirada fulminante antes de irse corriendo, intentando evitar a los periodistas.

"Si sigues haciendo eso, se enfadará" señaló con una sonrisa conspiradora.

"¿Tú crees? Nunca me lo habría imaginado" dijo irónicamente arrastrando las palabras.

"No hagas eso, te pareces a mí."

"No puedo evitarlo, me encanta ser tan malo como tú en tus años mozos" se burló con una amplia sonrisa maliciosa.

"Portarte como un chico rebelde contradice el aspecto dormido con el que prefieres aparecer en público."

"¿Dormido? ¡¿Dormido?! ¡No parezco dormido!" exclamó indignado. "Soy un artista atormentado por su propio talento, ¿es que no te has dado cuenta?"

"Sí, artista, pero dormido."

"¡Las chicas se mueren por mí!"

"Salvo una" dijo triunfante mientras montaban en la limusina que les estaba esperando, negra, larga, y decididamente snob, como no se abstuvo de comentar la chica durante el vuelo.

"No me la nombres. Es de hielo, lo juro. No creo que parpadee cuando de le acerque el chico de sus sueños, siquiera."

"Al único al que no hace caso es a ti. Y con razón, si me permites opinar."

"No te lo permito, entonces."

"¿Por qué no le dices que la quieres y acabas con el problema?"

"¿Y que no vuelva a ver ni su pelo? No, gracias" dijo categórico mientras sacudía la cabeza en un signo de negación.

"Eso no lo sabes, quizá si…"

"Déjalo Lam, no importa" desestimó hundiéndose en el asiento, desanimado. "No le atraigo ni lo más mínimo."

"Vamos, Fran. ¿El experto técnico con problemas para seducir a una mujer? Tú la quieres, ¿no?"

"¡No seas idiota! ¡No puedo obligarla!"

"No me digas…" dijo en tono irónico alzando una ceja. "¿Y qué es lo que vas a hacer, entonces?"

"¡Nada! No me quiere. Fin de la discusión."

"Pero tú la quieres…"

"Precisamente, amigo. Precisamente. Cuando te enamores de verdad, lo entenderás."

"Ya estoy enamorado, Fran" dijo dejando el tema que tanto molestaba a su amigo y mirando por la ventana al cielo gris londinense.

"¿Tú? No me mientas. No has querido ni a May, ni a Lois, ni a Elise, tampoco a Hanna, no a Madeleine, no a Sarah…"

"Claro que no. Me enamoré mucho antes de conocerlas a ellas."

"Pero entonces ¿por qué…"

"¿Por qué lo haces tú, si te gusta Atomi?"

"Ya entiendo. Error mío, compañero. ¿Quién es la afortunada?"

"No sé su nombre."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Desde cuándo?"

"Germaine, pianista, desde que tenía dieciséis años"

"Francesa, entonces."

"No lo sé. Era su pseudónimo artístico."

"¿No la has buscado?"

"No a fondo, para ser sincero."

"¿Por qué? Quiero decir, si la querías…"

"Recuerdo la noche que la vi por primera vez frente a un piano… Con su pelo castaño y sus ojos color miel brillando ante las luces tras el antifaz…" sonrió soñador sin fijarse en la cara de extrañeza de su amigo. "Una ninfa del bosque, eso me pareció, una verdadera diosa de la naturaleza."

"¿Un antifaz?"

"Sí, y las palabras de mi madre sobre ella aún llenan mis sueños… y mis pesadillas. Así que dejemos este tema también."

Cambiaron de tema de mutuo acuerdo, ambos conscientes de que habían entrado cada uno en una de las habitaciones cerradas del otro que habían evitado durante mucho tiempo, respetando la intimidad del otro y su pasado. Se notaban más cerca, y comprendieron que, ahora, tras abrir la única puerta que mantenían cerrada, eran más hermanos que nunca.

Desde que se habían conocido, casi ocho años antes, en la época en la que aún era Draco Malfoy, habían conectado con facilidad. Sus caracteres eran parecidos y, en esa época, como aún llevaba el pelo rubio, parecían verdaderos hermanos.

Afran, alemán de nacimiento e inglés por adopción, acababa de abandonar sus estudios de Informática para dedicarse a hackear los sistemas de grandes empresas y hurtarles pequeñas cantidades con las que mantenerse hasta que llegase a la fama mediante la pintura y el diseño arquitectónico.

Él, inglés de nacimiento y paria por elección, acababa de huir de Inglaterra y empezado sus estudios de medimagia y medicina muggle. Coincidieron en el gimnasio, uno porque venía a regalarse la vista y el otro porque había decidido entrenarse, quedando por desgracia en medio del campo visual del alemán, que tomó medidas quizá un poco violentas para que se moviese.

El inicio de su amistad había sido inusual cuando menos, pues tras tirarle al suelo de un puñetazo y decirle que se quitase de en medio, había visto de varias chicas le miraban mal a él y con ojitos tiernos a su contrincante y había reaccionado con rapidez explicando que eran hermanos y que había estado muy preocupado por él, pues se había escapado de casa.

Visto que los ojitos tiernos se volvían hacia él, había esbozado una sonrisa triste y, adoptando su mejor aire de artista atormentado, había ayudado al rubio de ojos grises a levantarse y se lo había llevado a su casa, aún atontado, para curarle.

Cuando se había recuperado totalmente le había devuelto el golpe, pegándole fuerte en la mandíbula, pero el alemán había permanecido impertérrito y le había ofrecido quedarse a dormir en su casa ese día, alegando que se sentía culpable. Desconfiado, sin conocer las costumbres estadounidenses, había pensado que eso era lo normal y, no queriendo parecer desconfiado, había aceptado.

Esa noche se había reído por primera vez desde que cayó el Señor Oscuro y le había tomado cariño al chico alto, rubio, con ojos azules y aspecto de artista atormentado que admitía robar pero sólo a los ricos para dárselo a los pobres, es decir, a sí mismo.

A su vez, el chico alemán había descubierto una nueva forma de acercarse a las chicas: un hermano pequeño. Y consiguió convencerle de que se hiciese pasar por tal, trasladándose a su casa y acompañándole al gimnasio, aunque el sólo fuese para ayudar a su "hermanito". Pronto descubrió que su compañero de piso hacía cosas extrañas, dos carreras de las que sólo había constancia una en la universidad y mucho más ejercicio del que parecía posible en el poco tiempo que le quedaba tras estudiar.

Según su planteamiento, y tras adoptarle, la confianza debía ser total y consiguió arrancarle la mayor parte de su secreto: era un mago. Por supuesto, tras la sorpresa inicial, le había dado un ataque de risa que no le había sentado demasiado bien a su "hermanito". Cuando éste le ordenó que le dijera qué era lo gracioso, se había reído aún más fuerte y, entre risas, le había explicado que el apellido Malfoy no pasaba desapercibido, y que no era eso lo que le había extrañado.

Una vez comprendieron ambos que los dos eran magos, pese a que el alemán lo sospechaba antes, se unieron mucho más. El más joven le confesó que usaba un giratiempos y que buscaba venganza. El otro, consciente del dolor de su amigo, le había creado una nueva identidad, tanto mágica como muggle, y había cuidado de él esos tres años que estuvo estudiando. Prepararle pociones revitalizantes y de no envejecimiento, que necesitaban algunas técnicas de Artes Oscuras que había aprendido en Durmstrang durante su juventud, así como ocuparse de que durmiera las horas reglamentarias, se convirtió en su rutina, que complementaba con la informática mientras él estaba estudiando y con la pintura cuando llegaba al apartamento con mucho más trabajo de lo normal.

Cuando Laramy d'Ofoc se trasladó a Japón, dejándole solo, había decidido volver a su hogar natal, consciente de que, sin su amigo, su piso en Estados Unidos le parecería un sitio vacío, frío y solitario. Quedaron en reencontrarse pasados dos años en Alemania, cosa que cumplieron los dos, aunque el, ya en ese momento, moreno llegó a Alemania con una alegre chica japonesa a la que estaba muy unido y que quería estudiar la historia europea de primera mano.

Al principio, los tres había conectado bien, el núcleo era el moreno, pero ambos sabían de su importancia y aceptaban al otro sin problemas. Hasta que el chico alemán cometió el error de hacer un comentario sobre una de sus antiguas novias, que le había llamado recientemente para quedar. A la chica japonesa, quizá por sus costumbres, le había parecido ofensivo que comentase sus relaciones frente a ella. Y el entendimiento que habían tenido hasta entonces, profundo, había desaparecido.

Lo había lamentado con todo su corazón, pues cuando dejó de hablarle con confianza, cuando dejó de ser Afran para ser el amigo de Lam, se dio cuenta de que la chica oriental, bajita, castaña y alegre, le había robado el corazón. Pero consciente de que debía haber hecho un error fatal según sus costumbres e intentando no incomodarla, se había retirado, tímido, y buscado consuelo saliendo con muchas mujeres, de las que se cansaba tras una hora de hablar con ellas. Ninguna tenía tanto nivel como su japonesita, y le dolía.

Tras eso se había encerrado en su estudio durante meses, inmerso en su pintura, hasta que su amigo, preocupado, consiguió hacer un hueco y llevárselo un día al campo a descansar. Allí, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, le había confesado al moreno su motivo para evitarle a él, que siempre iba con la chica oriental. Pese a todo, consiguió sobreponerse y ocultar sus sentimientos a la chica, que parecía verdaderamente preocupada cuando fue a visitarle. Esa preocupación fue todo lo que necesitó para recuperarse. No haría que se preocupase. No por él.

Así que, con la ayuda de su "hermanito", organizó su primera exposición, compuesta por los cuadros que realizó durante su depresión, sabiendo que necesitaba hacerlos desaparecer de su casa para olvidar esa etapa. No esperaba triunfar.

Pero lo hizo.

A partir de entonces le llovieron los pedidos y los encargos, mientras él, en un estado de asombro constante y olvidando su aspecto de artista atormentado, oía la risa de su "hermanito" que se pavoneaba diciendo que él le había descubierto y lanzado a la fama.

El ajetreo de su nueva vida, llena de trabajo y fiestas de inauguración de exposiciones de artistas conocidos, a las que se le invitaba como nuevo favorito de la sociedad alemana, le alejó sutilmente de la chica a la que amaba, dándole el tiempo que necesitaba para guardar los sentimientos que antes le agobiaban en su corazón, tras una puerta cerrada.

Más tarde conoció a Minoruy Yohei, artista japonés que había llegado a Alemania con la creencia de que una exposición organizada por el cada vez más conocido Laramy d'Ofoc, quien había vivido algunos años en su tierra natal y se había convertido en su amigo, le llevaría a la fama. La amistad que les unió desde que le encontró a la salida de una de las aburridas fiestas a las que se veía obligado a asistir, vestido con un largo abrigo negro, tiritando, pues venía de una de las zonas cálidas de la isla del Sol Naciente, con los ojos rasgados como la chica que llenaba sus cuadros privados, se había hecho rápidamente lo suficientemente fuerte como para que formasen una asociación en algunas de las exposiciones, patrocinadas por el mecenas de ambos, que se sentía feliz al verles tan afines.

La voz del conductor de la limusina les sacó a ambos de sus reflexiones, que habían avanzado a la par.

"Señores, ya hemos llegado a la estación King's Cross. ¿Desean que les espere aquí o que lleve sus maletas hasta algún hotel?"

"Lleve nuestras maletas al Radisson Edwardian Mayfair Hotel. Dé nuestros nombres al encargado y espérenos allí. Ya está hecha la reserva" ordenó ignorando la mirada de asombro del conductor ante el hotel elegido.

"Sí, señor."

Bajaron de la limusina esperando no haber llamado la atención y comprendiendo las quejas de la japonesa. No sólo era esnob sino demasiado llamativa.

Los ojos grises comprobaron que la estación no había cambiado desde que él venía con poco más de once años a coger el Expreso de Hogwarts. Supo, con un nuevo brillo en los ojos, que nadie se interpondría esta vez entre él y la consecución de la justicia.

"Lam, la gente nos mira, amigo" advirtió el rubio con una sonrisa divertida al ver que miraba la estación sin mover ni un músculo.

"Por fin."

"Hey, Lam, recuerda que no conoces esto" sonó casi preocupado.

"Sí, lo sé. Pero seguro que aún recuerdo cómo guiarte hasta el Caldero Chorreante, ¿verdad?"

"Seguro" afirmó el otro con una sonrisa brillante. "Hace años que quiero verte en tu hábitat."

"Soy Laramy d'Ofoc, tenlo siempre presente" dijo con más intención de lo que parecía a simple vista.

"Nunca lo olvido, "hermanito". Nunca."

"Bien, bien. Vamos hasta allá."

"¿No vas a contarme ninguna historia de esta zona?"

"Te recuerdo que quien estudió Historia es Atomi, Fran, y que no soy ella."

"Eso se ve a simple vista "hermanito", no eres tan guapo."

"¡Eso ha dolido!" exclamó poniendo una mano sobre su corazón con afectación fingida.

"No hagas numeritos por la calle" advirtió entre dientes. "Sigues siendo una figura pública."

"Aquí no, aquí no soy nadie" se engañó a sí mismo ante la cara divertida de su amigo.

Y nada más decir eso chocó con una chica castaña, que acababa de salir del Caldero Chorreante, y que había estado llorando, por las mejillas húmedas y los ojos rojos. La chica levantó el rostro hacia él murmurando una disculpa que quedó cortada cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

"¿Malfoy?" el apellido le hizo sobresaltarse. ¡Se suponía que nadie debía reconocerle! ¿Qué había salido mal? La expresión desconcertada de su cara pareció decirle algo a la chica que, subiendo un poco más la mirada, vio el pelo negro peinado informal. "Oh, disculpe, lo siento. No sé que me pasó para confundirle."

"No se preocupe" la tranquilizó, tranquilizándose a su vez al ver que su disfraz no había fallado. "¿Puedo saber su nombre, bella dama?" preguntó mirando sus ojos y queriendo saber quien la había hecho llorar. Ninguna chica debía llorar.

"Hermione, Hermione Granger" respondió sonrojándose al ver como el chico cogía su mano y se la besaba.

"Yo soy Laramy d'Ofoc, a sus pies" sabía quién era, sabía cómo habría actuado el antiguo Draco Malfoy, pero ahora no tenía porqué guardar las apariencias ni mantener una reputación. "¿Puedo saber el motivo de sus lágrimas?"

"Oh, no, yo…" la chica se secó las mejillas e intentó esbozar una sonrisa. "No importa. No es nada."

"Señorita, no he visto a ninguna mujer que llore por nada, si me permite decirlo" intervino el alemán, con un fuerte acento americano. "Soy Fran Munch, a su servicio."

"Encantada de conocerle, señor Munch. Pero le aseguro que no merece la pena."

"¿Podríamos acompañarla hasta donde se dirija? No desearía dejarla sola en estos momentos."

"No nos conocemos, ¿verdad?" preguntó inquisitiva.

"No podría asegurarlo, señorita, porque hace muchos años que dejé Inglaterra" se resistía a mentirle, y sabía que era por las lágrimas que aún intuía en sus ojos.

Mantuvo la mirada fija en ella, consciente de que su amigo le miraba con diversión y de que empezaban a atraer la atención de la gente que pasaba por la calle y de los que estaban en el interior del Caldero Chorreante, pero sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo. El mismo sentimiento que le había amargado su séptimo curso en Hogwarts, una molesta culpa para la que no tenía motivos, le llenaba el corazón.

"Hermione, ¿qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Primero montas un número delante de todos y después te lanzas a los brazos del primer desconocido que ves?" la pregunta, burlona, acusadora y con muy mala intención, atrajo las miradas de los dos chicos, mientras la chica cerraba los ojos con dolor y las lágrimas volvían a recorrer sus mejillas.

Un chico moreno, de ojos verdes y sonrisa engreída estaba parado en la puerta del establecimiento, mirando con rabia a la chica y a los dos chicos. El impacto de ver a uno de sus objetivos el mismo día que llegaba a Londres le hizo estremecerse de odio. Una mirada de preocupación de su amigo le indicó que había notado el estremecimiento y las sombras de su expresión.

Intentó mantenerse sereno. Aún no había llegado la hora. Aún no. Pero quedaba poco.

"¿Con quien tengo el cuestionable placer de hablar?" preguntó sabiendo que debía controlarse pero incapaz de fingir que le caía bien, y menos después de ver que era el que había hecho llorar a la chica, ¿no se suponía que eran amigos?

"¿No me conoces? ¿En qué planeta vives? Soy Harry Potter, el 'Salvador del Mundo Mágico', y deberías soltar a mi novia antes de que definitivamente no me guste tu actitud" dijo con sarcasmo.

"¿Salvador del Mundo Mágico?" su amigo alemán estaba verdaderamente asombrado, incrédulo ante lo que había dicho el chico moreno. Para el resto del mundo, la 'batallita' de Inglaterra era algo lejano, que no tenía nada que ver con ellos, "¿Quién te ha dicho eso, joven?" preguntó pareciendo realmente confundido, creyendo que era una broma.

"Disculpa, pero yo vencí a Lord Voldemort, merezco más respeto."

"¿A Lord Vlordemot? ¿Es algún tipo de concurso popular aquí, en Inglaterra?"

"¡Era un tirano! Allí, de donde vienes, ¿no estudiáis historia?"

"Lo siento, pensé que en Inglaterra había una democracia."

"¿Eres un muggle o qué?"

"¡Claro que no! ¿Es que no conoces mi nombre? Soy Afran Munch, artista alemán. He venido a una exposición en el Art Light Palace de Gringotts." Al ver que no le conocía, se exasperó. "¡Incultos ingleses! ¡No sé cómo he accedido a venir a este país! Lam, te espero dentro. Y por tu bien, espero que haya algo allí que merezca la pena. Señorita, ¿me disculpa?"

"Sí" respondió algo impresionada por la rabia del alemán y por la identidad de los dos chicos, que había reconocido.

"Debo reconocer que si hay más como usted, el viaje sí habrá merecido la pena" comentó besándole la mano y sonriéndole, consiguiendo que se sonrojase totalmente. La soltó y con una mirada despectiva al moreno, entró en el local.

"Supongo, 'Salvador del Mundo', que entenderá que ha puesto en entredicho mi honor y espero una disculpa" dijo por fin, serenamente, sin dejar de servir de apoyo a la chica castaña. "Así como espero que se disculpe con su novia por su comportamiento."

"¿Perdón?" la cara incrédula del héroe dorado fue suficiente satisfacción, al menos para un tiempo.

"Supongo que nos daremos por satisfechos con eso, ¿verdad bella dama?" preguntó irónicamente. "¿Me permitiría invitarla a algo? No quisiera ser impertinente pero, como bien ha dicho mi amigo alemán, usted ha sido la única por ahora que ha conseguido una reacción favorable de él y… sería más fácil si me acompañase a tratar con él."

"Pero… sois muy conocidos y…"

"Si os molesta la publicidad podemos ir al sitio que prefiera. Como ya le he comentado, hace años que dejé Inglaterra y no la conozco como antes, pero sí sé cómo es mi amigo y cómo era el Caldero Chorreante, y no debe estar contento. Si me hiciera ese favor…" se sentía renuente a dejarla sola con el moreno que la había hecho llorar.

"¿No le molestaría?" preguntó mirando por un breve instante la cara roja por la furia de su novio y sintiendo que si no se alejaba de él volvería a ponerse a llorar.

"Claro que no, al contrario, sería todo un placer" insistió llevándola casi sin que se diera cuenta al interior del local. "Un verdadero placer" susurró mientras pasaba al lado del moreno, que seguía atónito a un lado de la puerta de entrada al Caldero Chorreante y que, al oírle, se estremeció de rabia y celos, les dio la espalda y se fue de allí furioso y deseando matar a alguien, en concreto a un moreno con los ojos grises que estaba ahora con su novia.

Mientras, la pareja había entrado en el local esperando tener todas las miradas sobre ellos, para llevarse una sorpresa al ver al chico rubio, con una gran jarra de cerveza, sentado en un taburete junto a la barra, pintando un retrato con pintura mágica a Tom, el dueño del local, y atrayendo la atención con sus movimientos y sus ruidos de satisfacción al beber la cerveza.

El moreno sonrió al ver a su amigo dejando por un momento su fachada de artista atormentado para recuperar al joven escandaloso y simpático que se había ganado su corazón en Estados Unidos. Por un tiempo había pensado que ese joven había desaparecido entre el ajetreo social que había sufrido en los últimos años, pero se alegraba de que no fuese así. Y conocía a alguien que aún se alegraría más que él.

"¡Magnífica cerveza alemana! ¡Alemana auténtica!" oyó exclamar alborozado a su amigo. "¡Esta vez no lo has hecho tan mal, Lam, no tan mal!

La chica castaña observó al artista mundialmente famoso con asombro. La imagen de artista atormentado e incomprendido, que tanto le había sorprendido en un primer momento, había caído casi por completo, aunque notaba sombras en los ojos azules que sabía eran reales, resultado de alguna herida sentimental reciente que todavía no había curado. Conocía perfectamente esa sombra: la veía en sus propios ojos cuando se miraba al espejo.

Giró la vista al chico que estaba a su lado, aún con una mano apoyada en su espalda, y que sonreía ante el espectáculo que estaba dando su amigo. Notaba el calor de la mano del moreno como un apoyo cálido que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie se molestaba en ofrecerle, aunque sabía que si él se lo estaba dando era porque no se había dado cuenta, por despiste. Y aún así lo agradecía. ¡Qué patético!

No había sido la vida feliz que había esperado cuando salió del colegio. Al principio las cosas habían ido como soñaba, quedando con sus amigos y divirtiéndose mientras seguía estudiando. El día que cumplió veinte años había empezado a salir formalmente con Ron, pero no había funcionado. Las peleas graciosas que mantenían cuando eran solo amigos se habían hecho cada vez más serias y las heridas que se hicieron mutuamente derrumbaron la relación, que sólo duró dos años.

Más tarde, cuando sintió su corazón curado, renovó sus relaciones con sus amigos, a los que tuvo un poco abandonados. La única que la trató como antes fue Ginny, la hermana de su ex-novio, pues todos los demás, a causa de la versión de Ron sobre lo exagerada y excéntrica que era como pareja, la miraban con un poco de rencor y frialdad, incapaces de creer que era el dolor de una relación rota el que hablaba por él.

Pasó, así, de no estar nunca sola, a sumergirse de lleno en su trabajo porque no soportaba la soledad o las miradas de aquellos que se llamaron a sí mismos amigos suyos. Estaba tan sola que, cuando se presentó la oportunidad, empezó a salir con el que había sido su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Llevaban dos años de relación y, por primera vez, ese mismo día, había comprendido que Harry la había utilizado. Su posición pública le exigía algunos sacrificios como él mismo le había explicado hacía escasos diez minutos. Una modelo inglesa, con gran potencial en una agencia que empezaba a saltar al extranjero con empresas internacionales, le había dicho, era una baza que se le había presentado para mejorar su reputación, y creía que ella lo entendía de la misma manera.

Pero no era así. Para ella, que continuamente se tenía que librar de molestos y falsos admiradores, y cuyas únicas amigas se habían reducido a la hermana de su ex, a su manager, sus amigas de pasarela, algún que otro diseñador y una amiga francesa, él había sido como una luz, más que nada porque las dos personas que de verdad la querían, habían demostrado ser la hermana de su ex y la extranjera. ¡Qué patético!

Y, sin embargo, pese al dolor continuo que había sufrido en todas sus relaciones, se encontraba disfrutando del calor casual de un chico al que no conocía, sintiéndose protegida, como hace mucho tiempo que no se sentía. Se preguntó si el chico a su lado sabía quien era, o cual era su pseudónimo artístico, y se cuestionó porqué le importaba si hacía solo unos minutos que le conocía. Aunque la cara le era familiar… y esos ojos…

"Perdona" interrumpió sus pensamientos aquel al que se referían éstos. "Me he emocionado al ver a mi amigo así. No es lo normal, ¿sabes? Ha estado un poco ausente últimamente, y empezaba a preocuparme." Por alguna razón se sentía ansioso de contarle todo sobre él a la chica castaña que le miraba con grandes ojos castaños.

"¿Problemas sentimentales?" preguntó taciturna, y el moreno se golpeó mentalmente al ver la misma sombra en sus ojos que la que había en los ojos de su amigo.

"Sí. Amiga nuestra."

"Mala suerte."

"Pero no pensemos en eso, porque ahora parece haber recuperado el ánimo. ¿Te apetece de verdad tomar algo conmigo y mi amigo? ¿O lo has hecho para librarte de tu… novio?" incluso pronunciar la palabra había sido difícil.

"Un poco de las dos" le dijo con una sonrisa triste que redujo la dureza de las palabras que había pronunciado.

"Muy bien, bella dama, permítame escoltarla a una mesa de su categoría" y según lo decía, la llevaba a una mesa no muy apartada, no queriendo buscarle problemas de publicidad que la afectasen donde fuera que trabajase ahora.

Una vez sentados y con sus respectivas bebidas, se miraron fijamente, una intentando averiguar de qué le sonaba la cara del chico y el otro buscando las señales que los problemas dejan en el alma de las personas y que se reflejan en los ojos.

"Dijiste que tu nombre era Hermione, ¿verdad? ¿Podría llamarte así?"

"Claro. ¿Puedo llamarte Laramy?"

"No" sin darse cuenta de la mirada ofendida de la chica continuó, "eso es de negocios, llámame Lam, que es como me llaman mis amigos."

"¿Amigos?"

"Lo siento" dijo al darse cuenta de las implicaciones de lo que le había dicho. "Si no quieres serlo, lo entenderé. No hace falta que digas nada sobre eso, sólo déjalo pasar."

"No, está bien, últimamente tengo escasez de amigos, así que me encantará serlo tuya."

"Menos mal. Nunca he sido muy bueno con las relaciones sociales" mintió levemente, pues sólo era malo cuando bajaba la guardia.

"Tu nombre, Laramy d'Ofoc, me suena de algo, pero no sé de qué…" pensó en voz alta tras un silencio un poco incómodo.

"¿Empresas Drag'est?" intentó ayudar sin saber si eso cambiaría la naciente amistad.

"He trabajado para ellas pero… no sé qué… ¿d'Ofoc? ¿TU eres d'Ofoc?" se agitó en a silla, entusiasmada.

"Bueno, sí" admitió inquieto sin encontrarle sentido a mentir, si ya lo había dicho antes.

"Me diste mi primer trabajo serio. Me salvaste, de verdad, gracias" le sonrió agradecida, transportándole al séptimo cielo y haciendo que decidiera dar una prima a quien fuese que la había seleccionado en cuanto volviera a Alemania.

"¿Tu primer trabajo?" preguntó sin saber muy bien qué preguntaba.

"Sí, soy modelo. Un momento, acabo de ver a alguien" se disculpó, y nada más decir eso se levantó y saludó a una chica pelirroja que acababa de entrar en el local y parecía un poco perdida.

Al levantarse le había dado al chico una casi completa vista panorámica de porqué era modelo, con largas piernas, cintura delgada y curvas donde tenía que tener… y una cara preciosa, al menos a su entender… absolutamente única. Espera… ¡¿pelirroja?!

"Lam, ésta es Virginia Weasley, uno de mis pocas amigas, Ginny, él es Laramy d'Ofoc, de las empresas Drag'est" y el que dijese pocas refrenó la reacción natural ante la hermana del que había sido su más enconado enemigo durante el colegio.

"Un placer conocer a una mujer tan encantadora como usted" dijo levantándose e inclinándose sobre su mano, aunque sin llegar a besarla. Eso se lo reservaba para las chicas castañas, se sonrió para sí.

"En… encantada" dijo enrojeciendo tanto que no se veía donde nacía el pelo, rojo como el fuego e igual de rebelde, pues con el tiempo de le había ondulado enmarcando su rostro de forma asimétrica y, a la vez, natural y con efecto.

"¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a Hermione y a mí tomando algo?" preguntó cortésmente.

"No me gustaría interrumpir algo privado" se disculpó torpemente ganándose la simpatía del moreno y una mirada de advertencia de su amiga.

"No interrumpiría, no se preocupe. Estamos esperando a un amigo" indicó con un gesto al rubio, que seguía alabando la cerveza y pintando cuadros que después regalaba, pues había captado la mirada de la chica castaña y sabía que se encontraría más relajada si su amiga se quedaba.

"¿Ese es Afran Munch?" preguntó emocionada y llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Sí" respondió orgulloso, "y me encantaría presentárselo, pues no ha tenido la mejor impresión de la gente de aquí al llegar" terminó suspirando.

"¿Por qué?"

"Harry" respondió la castaña por él.

"¡No!" se horrorizó, "oh, perdona, Mía, sé que…"

"Ya no" respondió rígida.

"Oh, querida, no te preocupes" la abrazó con fuerza. "No te merecía… y menos si insultó a Afran Munich en su primera visita a Inglaterra. ¡Como le vea a él o al idiota de mi hermano en casa, se acordarán de mí y este día!" y sus palabras le ganaron un sitio en el corazón del moreno, que decidió tomarla bajo su ala desde ese mismo momento.

"Bueno, Ginny, si me dejas llamarte así" esperó hasta recibir permiso de la chica, "pero tengo un amigo que va a acabar borracho y creo que necesitaré tu ayuda."

"Por supuesto que sí."

Sin soltar a la chica castaña, a la que tenía abrazada por el cuello y que empezó a reírse por lo ridículo de la situación, pues ella era bastante más alta que su amiga, fueron los tres hasta pararse frente al lienzo que empezaba a llenar de pintura el rubio.

"No voy a hacer más retratos" dijo sin mirarles.

"Tampoco los queremos, aunque un autorretrato nos hará falta si nos sigues ignorando" dijo irónicamente el moreno clavando sus ojos grises en la cabeza de su amigo.

"Oh, perdona Lam" dijo levantando la vista, que se quedó fija en la pelirroja, que había dejado de abrazar a su amiga por el cuello para cogerse de su brazo, buscando apoyo. "¿Y cuál es tu nombre, preciosa estrella?" preguntó deslumbrado.

"Soy Virginia Weasley, un placer conocerle, señor Munch" dijo Ginny ocultando milagrosamente su nerviosismo.

"Virginia" paladeó el nombre el rubio sin apartar la vista de la chica, que se sonrojó. "Un nombre precioso para una estrella del cielo. ¿Y a qué has bajado hasta el mundo de los mortales, ángel?" preguntó con una sonrisa dulce.

"No…" se interrumpió avergonzada.

"No te pases, Fran. Déjala en paz" advirtió el moreno a su amigo que no le hizo el menor caso.

"A ti te pintaría miles de retratos" comentó casi sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de la chica. "Tu pelo es como el fuego, brillando de manera diferente cada segundo, voluble, inconstante, ardiente…" y la voz del pintor se volvió sensual de repente, poniéndole la carne de gallina a la chica cuando éste sumergió una mano en su pelo y lo dejó caer como si fuera agua cayendo de una fuente, con delicadez y suavidad. "Discúlpeme" reaccionó de repente apartando la mano, "creo que he bebido alguna copa de más y estoy actuando indecorosamente con usted."

"Desde luego. Gran comportamiento del alemán de hielo" se burló el moreno sarcástico y sorprendido por la pasión de su amigo respecto a la chica pelirroja.

"Le ruego que me disculpe, señorita, de verdad. No volverá a ocurrir. Aunque es cierto que su pelo es digno de un Tiziano."

"No… no pasa nada" la voz titubeante de la chica, sonrojada e incapaz de mirarle a los ojos, le apretó el estómago y se sintió culpable por incomodarla.

"Se recuperará, dadle unos minutos" dijo la castaña mirando divertida a su amiga y al rubio, que se encogió un poco.

Ambas se dirigieron a Tom, el dueño, para que les sirviera algo de beber y para que les diera tiempo para recuperarse, pues la pelirroja se había quedado sin aliento. Las miradas de los dos chicos las siguieron durante el recorrido y, cuando se apartaron de ellas y se cruzaron, dijeron al mismo tiempo:

"Te gusta."

A lo que siguieron las caras de asombro y, al fin, una de ligera irritación en la cara del moreno.

"¿Y Atomi?" a lo que el alemán se encogió aún más y se sintió enfermo.

"No lo sé" admitió con un hilo de voz. "¿Las dos?" preguntó en tono esperanzado.

"Estás… no quiero decirlo. Eres como un hermano para mí, pero no es correcto que juegues con las dos chicas al mismo tiempo."

"Lo sé pero…"

"A Ginny la conoces desde hace un par de minutos, piénsalo bien antes de hacer daño a una o más personas" aconsejó sabiendo que si no reaccionaba a tiempo sufrirían los tres, pues estaba seguro de que Atomi estaba enamorada, al menos desde hace un par de semanas, de él. Y temía que, ahora que iba a ser correspondido, la perdiese.

"¿Y la chica castaña?"

"¿Hermione?" preguntó confundido.

"Parece que ha desbancado a la tal Germaine del Antifaz" se burló suavemente, "aunque juraría que su cara me suena."

"Es modelo" explicó ausentemente mientras la miraba beber y hablar suavemente con su amiga.

"Modelo… ¿trabajó para Drag'est?"

"Eso parece."

"Me alegro por ti, amigo. Una prima al Departamento de Recursos Humanos, creo yo."

"Como mínimo, sí" corroboró sin desviar la vista.

La risa escandalosa del rubio y un ruido sordo le despertaron de la ensoñación en la que se había sumido. Su "hermano mayor" se había caído al suelo de la risa y, pese a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas por la caída, no podía dejar de reír.

"Esta vez sí que has caído" se burló en un murmullo para que las dos chicas que, alarmadas, ya venían hacia ellos no le oyesen, pero sin ver la ironía que encerraban esas palabras que pronunciaba desde el suelo para el chico moreno, "pero tiene novio."

Y esas tres palabras le hundieron el corazón. Era cierto. Tenía novio, y no un novio cualquiera, sino Harry Potter, el principal objetivo de su venganza, que además, la había hecho llorar.

Aunque no era tan malo. No estaba enamorado de ella, sino de su pianista… ¿verdad?

**n/a**: Hola!!!! El cuarto capítulo!!! Aunque la vdd es q parece que escribo para una sola persona, ¿verdad Avenger Nemesis? No dejes de enviarme reviews, plis, que el que no dejen casi reviews es mu duro, sniff ;;… Bueno, espero que os guste esta nueva entrega, aunque creo que hay menos descripción… nose.

Ah sí! Ya me leí el 5º chap!! Continúala pronto!!!!! Aquí stare esperando!!!!! Quiero que acaben juntos!!! O es muxo pedir??? Quizá el hermano pueda acabar con Campanilla, para que no se enfade, jejejejeje…

Escribidme reviews, porfaplis, unos pocos solo… para saber que me leeis…

U


	5. Informes de situación

**Disclaimer** Lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling o de quien haya comprado los derechos. Lo demás es mío. A leer!!!

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 5: Informes de situación_**

_"Toda persona tiene tres caracteres: el que exhibe, el que tiene y el que cree tener."_

_Alphonse__ Karr_

Había empezado un nuevo día, pensó Hermione desperezándose en su cama y mirando por la ventana. El Sol lucía brillante, dándole ánimos para una nueva jornada de trabajo. Hoy tenía sesión de fotos y prueba de vestidos, así que escogió un chándal cómodo y no se puso maquillaje, pues de eso se ocupaban en la prueba y no les gustaba desmaquillar en el mismo momento, ya que decían que la piel no traspiraba y quedaba seca.

Se recogió el pelo en una simple coleta y sonrió al espejo, verdaderamente alegre por primera vez en un mes, durante el que la relación con Harry había decaído totalmente. El interés que había intuido en él tras la relación con Ron se había demostrado producto de la intención de mejorar su imagen pública y ella no le había enfrentado hasta el día anterior en el Caldero Chorreante, cuando había dado por terminada la relación, incapaz de seguir fingiendo.

Y entonces había aparecido él. Laramy d'Ofoc, que había enfrentado a su novio aun sin saber nada de ella y había insistido en que Ginny y ella se quedasen con él y su amigo, alegando desconocimiento total de Londres.

Habían estado hasta tarde esa noche, recorriendo tanto el Londres mágico como el muggle y, aunque le había notado algo taciturno al principio, en cuanto habían salido del local, los cuatro, se había animado un poco, haciéndola reír.

Se dio cuenta de que le había coqueteado descaradamente, pero fue incapaz de sentirse culpable por ello, mucho menos por Harry. Incluso le había dado su número de teléfono, aunque estaba segura de que no iba a llamar.

El sonido del teléfono interrumpió bruscamente sus reflexiones. Había optado por tener un estilo de vida muggle, más que mágico, pues las agencias de modelos mágicas tenían poco campo de acción debido a su limitación, al menos en Inglaterra, y había estado muy atada al principio al país como para trasladarse.

El timbre, que se había repetido ya tres veces, despertó a la chica que, con el corazón latiendo acelerado, pensando que sus más profundos deseos se habían cumplido, se precipitó sobre el aparato y esperó con el corazón en un puño.

"Hola, si llamas aquí ya sabes quien soy. Deja el mensaje y reza porque te devuelva la llamada." y las risas ahogadas de Ginny se oían de fondo. Ese día habían estado un poco locas pero se habían divertido. Uno de esos días de excepción que tenía en el trabajo y en el que no habían aparecido ni Ron ni Harry.

"Hermi, soy yo, Harry" aún estaba al lado del teléfono pero ya no tenía ganas de contestar. "No me gustan los contestadores, lo sabes, así que si estás ahí, coge el teléfono…" hubo una pausa, pero ella no se movió. "Oye, mira, sé que lo de ayer no estuvo bien, y quería disculparme. Te quiero, ¿sabes? y no soportaría verte con otro. Contéstame, por favor. Te quiero."

Definitivamente, no iba a contestar. Decían que los celos nacen del amor pero no mueren con él, lo que se demostraba claramente en el comportamiento de Harry. Él mismo le había dicho que no quería seguir con ella si empezaba a exigirle cosas. Según él, lo que había entre ellos era un acuerdo de compañía y negocios. ¡Compañía y negocios! Dos años pendiente de él, cambiando los trabajos para acompañarle a sus reuniones sociales como figura pública, sacrificando en parte su propia carrera por ayudarle a triunfar… ¡y así se lo pagaba! ¡Compañía!

Pero estaba decidida a no sacrificar nunca más su trabajo por un hombre. Tenía 26 años y seguía igual que cuando tenía 20, y pensaba aprovecharlo. Ahora lo tenía claro e, irónicamente, se lo debía a su ex-novio.

Cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió a la agencia, dispuesta a hablar antes de la sesión con Rosie Blakely, su promotora.

Cuando llegó, le recibió el mismo portero a la puerta del garaje, Luke, que le guiñaba un ojo todas las mañanas y todas las noches, y cuidaba de su coche personalmente. A pesar de que algunos insinuaban que los cuidados de Luke se debían a una pasión secreta, ella sabía que le preocupaba, pues una de las veces la había encontrado llorando cerca de su coche, en el periodo en el que había roto con el pelirrojo.

Luke se había autoproclamado su protector en la agencia y vigilaba las entradas con las cámaras de seguridad, lo que ayudó a que las visitas enojadas de su primer novio, no tuvieran más consecuencias que unos gritos de reproche hasta que llegaban los verdaderos guardias de seguridad.

Alto, fuerte y de piel oscura, con ojos penetrantes, le recordaba a los antiguos gladiadores de las películas que vestían piles de leopardo y hacían temblar el suelo con sus látigos. No es que fuera despiadado, no, pero las veces que había tenido que frenar al pelirrojo o a los pocos locos que la habían visto en alguna revista, le habían hecho mostrar un lado fiero y a la vez imperturbable.

"Buenos días, Hermione" saludó con una sonrisa y el guiño. "Más animada hoy, ¿o qué? ¿Nuevo novio?" preguntó pícaro consiguiendo que se riera.

"Por ahora no. Pero necesito que me hagas un favor."

"¿Cuál? Ya sabes que eres como mi hermana, ahora."

"Gracias, Luke. Es Harry."

"Otro loco obsesivo" se quejó y al ver el asentimiento divertido de la chica se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de desesperación fingida. "¿No puedes salir con tipos normales?"

"Los que se me acercan" dijo Hermione cerrando su bolso con forma de mochila con un encogimiento de hombros.

"Tendré que buscarte algún tipo rico, guapo y sano por mi cuenta, entonces."

Y las carcajadas del hombre la acompañaron hasta el ascensor, pues ante las palabras de su amigo había recordado al moreno del día anterior, Laramy d'Ofoc, y se había sonrojado.

Sonreía cuando llegó a la cuarta planta, donde estaba el despacho de su manager, Rosie.

Rosie era una mujer decidida. De joven, antes de cumplir los treinta y empezar a pensar que debía dedicar algún pensamiento a su futuro a largo plazo, trabajaba de modelo y consiguió tener fama internacional. Ahora, con casi cincuenta años, casada y con dos hijos mayores de edad, conservaba su encanto, con algunas arrugas que antes no tenía, pero con la misma silueta y la misma sonrisa que la hizo famosa en el ambiente artístico.

Cuando la conoció, mientras revisaba algunos archivos del Departamento de Regulación de las Criaturas Mágicas un sábado por la mañana sentada en un parque, le había recordado a una presentadora de cámara oculta debido a que se acercó a ella, sentada en la hierba y vestida con unos vaqueros y una camiseta ancha, y le comentó que veía un gran potencial en ella para ser modelo.

No se lo planteó y, educadamente, rechazó el ofrecimiento, sobretodo porque creía que era una broma de mal gusto.

Sin embargo, dos semanas más tarde apareció en su despacho del Departamento en el Ministerio y le reiteró el ofrecimiento, afirmando que no podría estar tranquila hasta que lo probase.

No quería, pero de alguna manera se vio enredada a una sesión de fotos esa tarde y a una prueba de pasarela el siguiente domingo. Sin compromiso, dijo.

Y ahora estaba allí, en la agencia donde trabajaba la que se convirtió en su amiga, manager, consejera y madre, decidida a aprovechar por primera vez en ocho años todo su potencial y los contactos de su amiga en el extranjero.

Llegó hasta la mesa de Sharon, la secretaria, y la saludó con una sonrisa.

"Llegas justo a tiempo. Acaba de salir Maron, así que la pillarás de mal humor."

"Oh, no."

"Oh, sí. Alégrala un poco, ¿quieres? O nos tocará sufrirla el resto del día" suplicó la chica regordeta, alegre y trabajadora, poniendo cara de chica en apuros, consiguiendo mostrar ojos llorosos y un puchero encantador.

"No hagas eso" pidió sabiendo su debilidad ante las caritas de pena.

"¿El qué?" preguntó fingiendo inocencia si dejar de mirarla con los ojitos azules llorosos. "Te traeré un café y chocolate, por favor" y la tentadora oferta hizo tambalear sus ya débiles defensas.

"Oh, de acuerdo, pero que el café esté muy cargado y que sea chocolate del negro" vio el brillo triunfante en su mirada y una mueca calculadora mientras miraba tras ella. "Y no se lo encargues a David, ya está muy ocupado" advirtió con el ceño fruncido pero una sonrisa divertida mientras miraba como cambiaba la mueca calculadora por una de decepción.

"Te prepararé una aspirina" murmuró sin embargo mientras le abría la puerta del despacho y la hacía pasar.

El despacho, bastante grande, estaba forrado de madera, consiguiendo una verdadera atmósfera acogedora mediante la presencia de cuadros de flores y marinas en las paredes, intercalándose con estanterías llenas de libros y algunos adornos de sus años de viaje como modelo, así como fotos de esa época y de sus protegidas: Brenda, que se retiró demasiado pronto; Martine, que creyó que podría triunfar sola y lo perdió todo; Stephanie, que ya se había retirado a un chalet en la playa española; Joy, que aún tenía apariciones estelares en algunas series; Jennifer, que creía estar aún en la cima pese a haber cumplido ya los treinta y nueve; Jessica, que creía en las hadas y tenía fe en un idealizado príncipe azul, por lo que rechazaba a todos los hombres que se le acercaban; Maron, caprichosa, voluble, maleducada y descarada, con la que se llevaba muy mal, y ella, que no se atrevía a triunfar.

Frente a la puerta se situaba una mesa negra de casi dos metros de largo y uno y medio de ancho, negra e imponente, con dos sillas rústicas un poco más oscuras que las paredes y diseñadas de forma que fuesen cómodas dando la espalda a la puerta abierta.

Con un susurro de ánimo, Sharon cerró la puerta y la dejó a solas con la mujer que miraba de pie por el amplio ventanal que había tras la mesa, con un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla giratoria de estilo modernista que utilizaba para ella.

"Sigo creyendo que esa silla desentona con el resto de la decoración" empezó buscando refugio en la rutina que tenía en cada reunión.

"Y yo, por una vez, no estoy de humor para discutirlo" definitivamente, la rutina no bastaría. ¿Qué había hecho la inútil de Maron esta vez?

"Ha exigido un nuevo contrato con las empresas Drag'est. Ya se ha enterado que su presidente ha venido de visita a la ciudad y quiere que le consiga una reunión" como siempre, parecía leerle la mente. "Intenta desbancarte de nuevo"

"Supongo…" titubeó sin saber cómo enfocar la cuestión de su cambio de actitud frente a su trabajo.

"Sabes, por un momento he deseado que fueras como ella. Te falta la pasión, la garra… ¡¿Por qué diablos le permites que te arrebate los contactos sin pelea?!" preguntó indignada dándose la vuelta.

"De eso quería hablarte" interrumpió al ver que respiraba hondo para empezar una diatriba con sus decisiones como objetivo. "He decidido dedicarme a esto totalmente."

"¿Sin discusiones por trabajar fuera?" preguntó incrédula.

Ella asintió.

"¿Sin enfados por continuas pruebas de vestidos?" preguntó aún incrédula.

Ella asintió.

"¿Sin quejas por la necesidad de los tacones?" preguntó ya escéptica.

Ella asintió.

"¿Sin anulaciones por culpa del novio?" preguntó sin ninguna fe y alzando la ceja.

"Eso totalmente confirmado" aseguró ella.

"Oh, cariño" exclamó yendo hacia ella y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. "¿Otro capullo?"

"Sí. Pero esta vez la culpa es sólo mía. Pensé que era algo serio y…"

"Y él no. Entiendo" asintió calmándola. "Siéntate, cariño. No he querido ser dura pero…"

"Lo sé. No te preocupes."

"¿Estás segura? La vez del pelirrojo dijiste lo mismo, pero apareció este, Harry, y lo dejaste todo por él."

"Esta vez estoy decidida. No es producto de la depresión, como cuando rompí con Ron, de verdad. Supongo que lo sospechaba, porque me he ido alejando de él estos últimos meses. No ha sido tan duro."

"¿Y él? ¿Lo ha aceptado? Por experiencia, los capullos no entienden cuando algo se termina" se preocupó visiblemente. "Quizá quiera intentarlo y cuando te enamoras, eres un poco irracional."

"No lo ha aceptado" reconoció, "pero no hay marcha atrás. No con él. Ayer, cuando anulé la sesión de fotos para tomar un café con él en uno de sus descansos" tapó con una mano la boca de la mujer, que ya se disponía a replicar el asunto de las fotos, "bueno, él… me humilló."

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Y cómo se atrevió?" inquirió indignada.

"Es… le pregunté que pensaba de nosotros" sacudió la cabeza, recriminándose haber hecho LA pregunta.

"Lo siento, cariño. Supongo que el 'nosotros' le confundió" dijo irónicamente.

"Supongo. El caso es que se río frente a mí, sin ningún respeto, ni como cuando éramos amigos, y me respondió que las palabras mejores para definirnos eran… adivina" la mujer puso cara asesina y la instó a responder, "compañía y negocios. Por conveniencia."

La mirada de la mujer se endureció y se volvió fría. La ira, pese a no exteriorizarse, bullía en el interior y parecía rodearla con un aura maligna que, cálidamente, parecía evitar a la chica que, pese a tenerlo casi superado, aún derramó algunas lágrimas de frustración.

"No quedará así. Nadie utiliza a una de mis chicas" afirmó la mujer acariciando el pelo castaño de la chica sentada a su lado. "No te preocupes, querida."

"Quiero ser totalmente independiente" sentenció la chica, irguiéndose.

"¿Te refieres a… mí, la agencia?" titubeó la mujer, insegura por unos momentos, recordando a la pobre Martine, que no había podido recuperarse del fracaso de su intento en solitario.

"No. Claro que no. No podría pasar sin ti, Rosie" le aseguró abrazándola.

"Me alegro, pequeña. No te preocupes. Dame un mes y estarás en boca de todos. No habrá quien no te quiera en su plantilla o en sus fiestas."

"Y quiero hundir a Maron."

"¿Qué?" casi gritó la mujer al oír esas palabras, tan poco típicas de su protegida.

"Ha intentado hundirme desde que entré en la empresa. Quiero que esta vez se muera de envidia. ¿Podrás hacerlo? Sé que nos quieres a todas pero… ¿No sería una buena manera de que tuviera más educación y cortesía en el futuro?" preguntó esperanzada.

"¡Muy bien! Pero tendrás que trabajar en serio" advirtió con una sonrisa.

"Pasión y garra, sí" asintió con una sonrisa cómplice.

"Vete ya, entonces, a la sesión de fotos. ¡Y quiero verte en la pasarela! ¡Nada de citas!" advirtió en broma.

"Sí, jefa" contestó irónicamente con una sonrisita.

Y salió del despacho mientras su amiga se reía entre dientes y exclamaba sin creérselo: "¡Hundirla! ¡Nada menos!". Mientras salía le guiñó un ojo a la secretaria, que sonrió aliviada, guardó las aspirinas, le dio el café y el chocolate y la empujó en dirección al ascensor para subir a los estudios.

Lo último que oyó antes de que se cerrasen las puertas fue:

"¡Sharon! Tráeme los archivos de Hermione, vamos a poner orden en este garito"

Y las risas alegres de la mujer, que estaba encantada al poder actuar sin restricciones esta vez respecto a la chica castaña. La llevaría hasta lo más alto en tiempo récord: un mes.

::::::::::::::::

Había empezado un nuevo día, pensó Lam desperezándose en su cama y mirando por la ventana. El Sol lucía brillante, dándole ánimos para una nueva jornada de trabajo. Hoy debía inaugurar junto a su amigo la exposición en el Art Light Palace y reunirse inmediatamente después con Atomi, que le había dejado un mensaje indignado la tarde anterior, quejándose por su ausencia en el hotel cuando había llegado con los informes que le había pedido.

Debía disculparse, también. Y enfrentarse a Potter, que al parecer estaba invitado a la inauguración. Al menos Dumbledore no había aparecido todavía. Y el hechizo de ocultación de poder funcionaba correctamente.

Después tenía que ver al abogado inglés y concertar una cita conjunta con el abogado japonés. Debía poner todos los papeles en orden y poner en marcha los planes. El encuentro con Potter en el Caldero Chorreante había cambiado algunas de sus previsiones pero ya había contemplado un caso así y no tenía motivos para preocuparse.

Se vistió con uno de los muchos trajes de seda que había decidido traer. La calidad de una persona, como bien había aprendido de joven, se juzgaba desde el primer momento y era lo que te garantizaba apoyo o te hundía en el olvido. El traje que usaba había sido diseñado expresamente, con un bolsillo oculto en la chaqueta en la que podía llevar la varita, pues la moda muggle estaba triunfando en el mundo mágico en general.

En el ambiente de los negocios actualmente, vestir una túnica, a no ser que fuese excepcional, se veía como una descortesía al anfitrión o al visitante, aparte de una falta de respeto a los demás invitados. Ya que Inglaterra seguía siendo muy cerrada la moda podía ser que tardase en llegar, pero lo haría, y él sería el conductor de que así fuese.

Llamaron a su puerta y, como no había hecho ninguna llamada al servicio de habitaciones, supuso que sería alguno de sus amigos. Abrió la puerta y, efectivamente, apoyada contra la pared de enfrente, estaba su amiga oriental, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos negros.

"¿Aún no sabes anudarte la corbata?" se burló sarcástica.

"Muy graciosa" concedió él con una mueca, invitándola a pasar y continuando con su corbata.

"No sé por qué no vais con kimono. Impondríais una moda con estilo propio."

"O no nos dejarían pasar" indicó.

"Seguro que sí. Todo el mundo sabe que sois unos excéntricos" desestimó con un gesto de desdén.

"Nos dejarían pasar, Atomi. Pero vinimos a este país con un único objetivo y no dejaré que nada nos aparte de conseguirlo" explicó imperturbable.

"Lo sé, lo sé. Pero llevas años obsesionado con eso, al menos desde que te conozco, y no te iría mal relajarte un poco."

"Ayer no estabas tan contenta con que me relajase" comentó irónico.

"Ayer no había hablado con Fran acerca de una modelo castaña" replicó en el mismo tono.

"¿Cómo te lo ha dicho?" preguntó indignado. "¿Es que no tengo vida privada?"

"Cariño, soy tres años mayor que tú. Y aparte de mis innegables tácticas y métodos para averiguar lo que quiero, nuestro amigo tiene hoy una gran resaca de cerveza alemana, sobre la que, sin embargo, ha tenido ganas de realizar un discurso hoy por la mañana."

"Bien, no hay nada que hacer sobre eso, supongo" se resignó con un suspiro. "Pero no quiero comentarios."

"Totalmente de acuerdo… ¿Castaña? ¿Todas las mujeres de tu vida son castañas, o qué?"

"No haré comentarios."

"¿Lo son?" insistió con verdadera curiosidad tomándole del brazo.

"¡No! ¡Mi madre era rubia, ¿contenta?!"

"Oh, cariño, pero todas las demás que he visto pasar por tu vida lo eran. Incluso yo, aunque no tiene nada que ver nuestra relación con la que mantenías con ellas. ¿Aún estás obsesionado con la pianista?"

"Sí" suspiró. "Ya son casi diez años, ¿sabes? y aún no sé nada de ella."

"Esta vez la encontrarás. Yo me encargo de eso. Pero por ahora te he traído los informes que me pediste. Me he extendido en las cosas interesantes, y hay otras cosas que no se pueden poner por escrito, como comprenderás."

"Ajá. Como siempre. ¿Alguna incongruencias en las declaraciones a tener en cuenta?"

"Quisiera que las comentáramos de camino, ya en presencia de Fran. Hay algunas cosas que… me han alarmado. Sobre tus padres… y sobre tus objetivos" dijo seriamente tras un titubeo.

"Ya veo" dijo mirándola."Ya veo" repitió, un poco inseguro sobre qué más decir ante eso. "Salgamos cuanto antes, entonces. No voy a permitir que nada se interponga, Atomi. Ni siquiera LA chica castaña de mi vida, mucho menos otras cosas. Sea lo que sea, lo resolveremos, no te preocupes" afirmó poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. "Bajemos a desayunar mientras esperamos al de la resaca" consiguió sonreír, pese a que presentía que era algo más grave de lo que le había dado a entender.

"Tú mandas, al menos en esto, pero no tardemos mucho."

"No será nada. Pero recuerda: tranquilidad, sobretodo. Además, sea lo que sea, ya lo sabremos."

"Y el conocimiento es poder. Sí, lo sé, es lo único que me da ánimos" completó mientras bajaban al comedor.

El comedor del hotel, pleno de mesas cuadradas que se situaban a una distancia prudencial las unas de las otras, buscando dar una intimidad calculada a los comensales, estaba listo para el desayuno, y rápidamente les condujeron a una mesa para cuatro personas.

Se sentaron con tranquilidad, colocadas las máscaras públicas que estaban acostumbrados a mostrar y recuperada la falsa relación que mantenían en público como secretaria y presidente. Ambos vestían de acuerdo con los eventos del día, así como en relación a su posición teórica dentro de la empresa, aunque la verdadera calidad de la ropa de la mujer quedaba oculta por lo discreta de ésta, algo difícil de conseguir en esas esferas.

Mientras pedían sus cafés y el desayuno apareció el chico rubio, vestido con un traje de seda similar al de su amigo y calzado con deportivas.

"¿Qué se supone que es lo que llevas en los pies?" preguntó el chico sin perder la calma.

"Deportivas" respondió lo obvio sin entender la indirecta.

"Y…" dejó la frase en suspenso para ver si su amigo reaccionaba.

"Son de marca" alegó por fin, dándose cuenta del motivo de la conversación. "Un desayuno continental y café solo. Sin azúcar" encargó al camarero que se acercó a tomar nota.

"Sé que son de marca" dijo en el mismo tono que había utilizado con un poco más de dureza. "Y sé que ya habíamos hablado antes sobre esto."

"Sí pero… es mi exposición" se quejó infantil. "Tendría que poder presentarme desnudo si quisiera. Los artistas incomprendidos tienen que ser excéntricos para seguir siendo incomprendidos" se justificó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Desnudo" comentó como sopesando la idea.

"¡Oye! Era una situación hipotética, nunca se me habría ocurrido… Así que no se te ocurra" advirtió alarmado al ver su expresión.

"Supongo que sabes que cuando termines vas a subir a cambiarte de calzado" intervino la mujer con una sonrisa divertida.

"Sí, pero es mi pasatiempo favorito… Y se relaja cuando ve que le obedecemos."

"¿Qué…? Cállate, ¿quieres?" gruñó entre dientes mirándole fijamente.

"Pero es verdad" alegó con un quejido plañidero. "¿Vas a castigarme?" preguntó con falsa inocencia.

"No" gruñó pero sin poder evitar un asomo de sonrisa. "Pero vas a cambiarte y a preparar veinte cuadros más."

"¿Para qué?" se quejó ahora seriamente. "Ya hemos organizado una exposición, la que vamos a inaugurar hoy, ¿recuerdas?"

"Para la que te vas a poner zapatos, sí" sonrió satisfecho como un gato travieso. "Pero nos falta una en la National Gallery."

"¿Trafalgar Square?" preguntó incrédulo.

"Sí" y sonrió como un verdadero gato panza arriba cuando vio la cara de asombro de su amigo y compañero. "Han reservado la habitación Sunley. Aunque los cuadros que expongas no podrán venderse hasta que abandonen la exposición, por supuesto."

"Obviamente" concordó su amigo aún impresionado. "¿Cuánto hace que realizaste la reserva?"

"Algo así como dos años" dijo indiferente y bebiéndose el café.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó absolutamente perturbado escupiendo el poco café que había bebido y atragantándose. Tras el ataque de tos que se quedó atascado en su garganta, consiguió volver a hablar a su amigo, que le miraba interrogante. "Hace dos años empezaban a conocerme. En Alemania. Nadie te habría dado en Londres crédito como para organizar la exposición."

"A mí no" reconoció sin pudor. "Pero a un Malfoy mediante el Ministerio, sí."

"Pero…"

"Eres el único nexo, recuérdalo. Nos conociste a los dos en Estados Unidos."

"Cierto. Pero no podías saber si triunfaría."

"¡Oh, venga!" exclamó incrédula e impaciente la chica castaña. "Nunca has sido modesto, Fran, no lo seas ahora. Eres bueno en eso de la pintura. Lo sabemos todos."

"Y siempre lo has sido. Tarde o temprano habrías triunfado, amigo. Aunque no te lo tomes muy en serio" recriminó sutilmente.

"Y ahora, mis queridos y lentos amigos, va siendo hora de que terminéis y nos vayamos."

"Sí" reconoció el rubio, ruborizado aún, mientras se terminaba el café. "Subo a cambiarme, un momento" empezó a dirigirse a la salida pero cambió de opinión y volvió sobre sus pasos. "Esos veinte cuadros… ¿para cuándo?"

"Dos semanas. Y tienes cinco minutos."

"Te esperamos en el Hall, leyendo la prensa, Fran" le dijo con una sonrisa y un suspiro tardío al ver que el chico rubio se iba sin haber reaccionado a su llamada, absorto en sus pensamientos.

Ambos compartieron una sonrisa mientras cargaban el importe a la cuenta en el hotel y se sentaban, casi inmediatamente después en los sillones colocados junto a la entrada, por donde se filtraba el suave y frío aire matinal propio de las seis de la mañana.

La entrada, de mármol rojo con vetas marrones, que brillaba ante las luces, daba una sensación de lujurioso despilfarro, que se acentuaba con las escaleras también de mármol, el alto techo, las balconadas laterales y los botones situados al lado de la puerta. Todo ello con un aire muy inglés, luciendo uniformes estrictos que variaban según rango e importancia dentro de la jerarquía del hotel.

Esta severidad del personal, tan diferente a las actitudes que había observado en otros países, aunque Alemania también compartía algunos rasgos, le sorprendieron en grado sumo, pese a que ya lo había visto en el pasado. La costumbre de la flexividad estadounidense o la búsqueda de superación personal japonesa contrastaba claramente con el comportamiento inglés… e inevitablemente sus pensamientos se dirigieron a sus padres, que e esos momentos ocupaban casi continuamente su cabeza, llenándole de recuerdos que pensaba estaban enterrados junto con el antiguo Draco Malfoy.

Observó los cuadros a su alrededor, percibiendo la presencia de un Yohei que rápidamente le señaló a su compañera, entretenida en una revista de cotilleo. Los escándalos de la familia real inglesa volvían a surcar la tierra y salir en todas las portadas como gran exclusiva. Aunque la precariedad de algunas de las fortunas de los miembros de esta familia hacían dudar de la veracidad de la afirmación de exclusiva y a pesar de las quejas de la realeza por esta publicación.

Las, cada vez más populares, revistas empezaban a perder, cada vez más, la calidad de la redacción, adaptándose a lo que ellos creían era su público, subvalorándolo y tachándolo de tonto. El sutil estilete de la ironía que antes había triunfado desaparecía para dar paso a la pesada sierra mecánica del sarcasmo que tanto gustaba. Y, según el ejemplo de su amiga, triunfaba.

Abrió el periódico de ese día con una sonrisa apenas disimulada, divertido de sus propios sentimientos. Uno de los botones del hotel se acercó a él con una copa de whisky con hielo, una de las bebidas a las que se había acostumbrado disfrutar. El líquido, suave y ardiente al mismo tiempo, bajando por su garganta, despertaba sensaciones en su piel que le recordaban de alguna manera con sus años en Inglaterra y, al ser una de sus costumbres más conocidas, todos los hoteles se la ofrecían sin necesidad de que la pidiese. Una de las ventajas de viajar a hoteles de alto standing, supuso.

Aún esperaron otros diez minutos antes de que el otro chico estuviera listo. Bajó con una expresión seria, el traje perfectamente acomodado, al igual que el calzado, y perfectamente peinado, con un brillo ilusionado en los ojos.

"Yo he hecho eso" se enorgulleció el moreno en un murmullo a su amiga, que le dirigió una mirada de diversión irónica y no pronunció palabra alguna.

Los tres salieron del hotel y montaron en la limusina blanca que les esperaba antes de decir nada, conscientes de que la hora de tratar asuntos serios se acercaba. El aire absorto del más mayor quizá ocasionaría algún problema cuando se necesitase que plantase los pies en el suelo pero era algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados.

El interior de la limusina era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados: lujoso y casi rozando el mal gusto debido a lo suntuoso y lujuriosamente excesivo de los equipamientos. Ese tipo de limusinas, tan llamativas, era lo que normalmente exigían los más famosos personajes, pero a ellos se lo suministraban sin consultarlo, de manera que no podían modificarlo llamar la atención de los medios de comunicación, que buscarían formas de explicarlo con grandes y falsos escándalos, a ser posible de tipo sentimental.

El moreno, con gran práctica y mucha más indiferencia sirvió dos whiskys con hielo y un chocolate caliente, pues conocía la aversión de su amiga ante la consumición de cualquier tipo de alcohol antes de las 7 de la tarde. Los repartió y se arrellanó en el asiento mirando fijamente a la chica y esperando que explicase todo lo que había pospuesto hasta entonces.

"Soy todo oídos, Atomi" se impacientó tras unos minutos de viaje en silencio, con sólo el ronroneo del motor como ruido de fondo.

"Estaba estructurando mis ideas" explicó ella sin sonreír. "No me gustaría que algo fallase por una mala interpretación de mis palabras, ya lo sabes. Siempre trabajamos así, y no es algo que quiera cambiar. Fuera tú eres el jefe, pero a mi lado sigues siendo un niño en este tipo de cosas" recordó con severidad.

"Sí, maestra" reconoció con humildad, pero sin poder evitar el deslizar un débil sarcasmo junto a sus palabras.

"No seas infantil, Lam. No lo seas" pidió más que ordenó con voz cansada. "Los dos informes que me pediste me han costado mucho más de lo que esperaba, y la organización de las ideas me ha llevado toda la noche, así que casi no he dormido."

"¿Por qué no lo has escrito?" preguntó con impaciencia.

"Lo hice. Pero ambos sabemos que cualquier documento de ese tipo debía ser destruido con rapidez y sin dejar rastro, así que ahora no tengo recordatorios ni un guión en el que basarme. Una vez empiece agradecería que no me interrumpierais demasiado."

Los dos hombres asintieron con seriedad e impaciencia, ordenándose a si mismos no fallar en esa simple tarea. Más tarde tendrían tiempo suficiente para hacer las preguntas.

"El primer informe, el de los dos objetivos por los que nos hemos trasladado a este frío, lluvioso y desagradable país" ignoró el bajo gruñido reprimido de su amigo moreno, "es el más largo y el más previsible, de manera que empezaré por ese. Harry es ahora una de las más famosas personas en Inglaterra y ha conseguido mover bastantes hilos para hacerse también bastante popular en varios lugares, como España, Francia e Italia. Por alguna razón no ha triunfado en Alemania, aunque lo ha intentado" les guiñó el ojo a sus dos amigos que se reían entre dientes. "Ha actuado bien, demasiado bien como para que sea casualidad, diría yo. Al parecer su vida sentimental ha sido la que le ha abierto las puertas a los otros países y subido su popularidad de esa manera. Es más activo que tú, Fran, y eso ya es decir mucho."

El rubio la fulminó con la mirada y fingió ofenderse, negándose a realizar ningún comentario.

"En todo caso, hay una larga lista de mujeres que han pasado por sus redes, todas ellas con algún tipo de influencia social que le ha ayudado a mejorar su reputación. A pesar del descaro del chico, que al parecer sigue intentando influir en ellas tras haberlas dejado para salir con otra, todas las mujeres con las que ha estado le protegen."

"Amenaza, extorsión o mucho, mucho, mucho carisma" intervino el rubio intentando ayudar.

"Eso creí yo. Al principio. Pero no parece ser ninguna de las dos primeras opciones. Actúa celoso durante meses después de la ruptura pero no se han dado los típicos casos de estrés, angustia o inestabilidad emocional en las chicas, como sería el caso de estar sometidas a una extorsión o bajo amenazas. Y he visto al chico. No es carisma. Quizá este mejor en la cama, no lo sé. Pero fuera de ella no es nada extraordinario. Guapo, pero no extraordinario."

"¿Qué sugieres?" preguntó el moreno con una mirada penetrante.

"Dinero, quizá. No lo sé" reconoció con frustración. "Me gustaría tener un encuentro con alguna de las chicas con las que salió. No entiendo por qué aguantaron a un chico celoso tras ellas después de que éste rompiera. Y por qué no le han atacado socialmente tampoco."

"¿Amor? Puede ser muy engañoso. Pero muy fuerte" sugirió el rubio sin mirar a ninguno de los dos, que cruzaron una mirada sorprendidos y preocupados al mismo tiempo.

"Puede ser" admitió la chica con frustración. "Pero algo me dice que hay más oculto. Algo oscuro."

"Lo sacaremos a la luz, Atomi" aseguró el rubio con una mueca sádica. "Y cuando lo hagamos, hundiré a esa rata. Si lo que más le importa es su situación social, eso es lo que perderá."

"Muy bien. Prepararé el plan de acción para con él. ¿Con qué empezamos?"

"Suavemente. Invítale a él y a algunos amigos suyos sutilmente a una inversión. Algo con poco capital inicial y rentabilidad sustanciosa. Haremos que nos coja confianza y más tarde le insinuaremos algo sobre una inversión de alta rentabilidad. No podrá resistirse y se hundirá económicamente al aportar demasiado capital en algo sin futuro. Después sacaremos sus trapos sucios a la luz. Quiero pruebas tangibles y contrastables para entonces. Y una lista de las mujeres de su vida, incluida su madre. Llamaré a algunos amigos para conseguir la información que necesitas."

"¿Los Haihatsu?" preguntó con un nudo en el estómago.

"Sólo como último recurso. Empezaré con los Dai-jon Hai. Son discretos y les enseñan varios idiomas desde niños."

"Sabes que un favor se paga con otro favor de igual o más valor, ¿verdad?" quiso saber con ansiedad.

"Por eso mismo, querida. Ellos me deben un gran favor. Los Haihatsu no me deben uno tan grande y prefiero no tentar a la suerte" explicó con una sonrisa cruel. "Háblame del otro" ordenó suavizando su sonrisa.

"Eso ha sido decepcionante. Tal y como dijiste sigue de Director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería más prestigiosa de Inglaterra, pero no ha tenido problemas con el Ministerio, ni con el Consejo, ni con los padres de los estudiantes. No está casado, no se le conocen intereses más que una obsesión con los dulces y los caramelos de limón y se ha convertido en un pequeño ermitaño en su pequeño despacho y su viejo y aislado castillo."

"¿Nada más?" preguntó un poco decepcionado.

"Ni siquiera una pista de cómo podrías herirle. Harry es vulnerable. El viejo, no."

"¿Algo que perder?"

"Salvo la vida, nada. Aunque hay rumores de que adora al otro, ya sabes, como a un hijo. Quizá si le duele a uno…"

"Le duela al otro" completó. "Pero no acaba de gustarme. No tenemos suficiente información. Sigue trabajando en eso, algo tiene que haber. Yo buscaré por otro camino. Algún agujero tiene que tener el hombre."

Hubo una pausa en la que no hubo interrupción por parte de ninguno de los tres, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos y en sus movimientos futuros sobre ese tema. El moreno, pensativo, repasaba la lista de sus conocidos intentando encontrar el punto débil. El rubio, absorto, buscaba la manera de devolverle el favor que le había hecho a su amigo, consciente de lo difícil que era. Mientras, la chica intentaba enfocar de la mejor manera el resto de información que había recolectado el día anterior.

"Hay algo más" se decidió al ver que sus dos amigos ya no se acordaban. "Sobre el otro asunto…"

"¿Encontraste algo?" preguntó verdaderamente sorprendido.

"Sí" afirmó, "y muy interesante" se hinchó de satisfacción al ver la cara impaciente de su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué?" fue lo único que pudo decir, ansioso.

"Hay registros de Germaine R. Gheron en algunos de los locales privados que se alquilan para conciertos. Concretamente se alquilaron para conciertos de piano y se habilitaron grandes medidas de seguridad, tanto mágica como muggle. ¿A ella te referías?" preguntó buscando confirmación.

"Sí"

"Pues esto te va a sorprender. Hay varias Germaine establecidas en Londres ahora. Y cinco de ellas tocan el piano" sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara desconcertada de su amigo. "Por supuesto, hay algunas Germaine que utilizan ese nombre como pseudónimo."

"¿Hay alguna que pueda ser ella? ¿Alguien?"

"Tres. La primera con posibilidades se llama Germaine R. G. Malvís. Como nadie sabe qué significan las iniciales creo que podría haber alguna posibilidad, pero es nombre real. Es una joven de más o menos treinta años, de pelo castaño y un puesto mediocre en el Departamento de Educación del Ministerio. Pero no ha dejado ningún registro en salas de conciertos, ni en locales de venta de instrumentos, aunque he oído que toca el piano."

"¿Canta?"

"¿Por qué…? Ah. No. No he oído nada de eso. Pero puede no ser una pista, puede que no haya nadie a quien se lo haya enseñado…"

"Averigua algo más. La invitaré a algún evento de manera sutil si sigue coincidiendo. Su edad tendría que ser la misma que la mía, año más año menos, y haber coincidido conmigo en Hogwarts. ¿Qué hay de las otras dos?"

"Las otras dos, y eso es lo más extraño con lo que me he encontrado, son modelos. Ambas pertenecen a la misma agencia, que opera en el mundo muggle y, con menos relevancia, en el mundo mágico. Las dos perdieron a sus padres de muy jóvenes y han pasado parte de su vida en Francia. Las dos son castañas, aunque una de ellas se ha teñido de pelirrojo, al parecer a petición de la propia agencia" disfrutó de manera casi infantil de las caras atónitas de los dos chicos. "Y… se odian a muerte" terminó con una sonrisita maliciosa.

"¿Cantan?"

"Cantan y tocan el piano" confirmó ella. "Aparte de desfilar por las pasarelas, claro."

"¿Sus nombres?"

"La pelirroja se llama Germaine Gheron, no tiene la R. característica pero aún así… y su pseudónimo es Maron, creo. La otra se llama Hermione Granger y…" un jadeo de sorpresa de los dos chicos sentados frente a ella la interrumpió. "¿Qué pasa?"

"Hermione… nos encontramos con ella ayer" consiguió decir el moreno aún sin recuperarse.

"Y la conoce de antiguo" intervino con una sonrisa divertida. "Unidos por el destino… y ellos sin verlo" se burló.

"¿Hay algún problema?" preguntó alarmada al ver que no reaccionaba a la broma y que había fruncido el ceño.

"La persigue nuestro primer objetivo. Al parecer es su novio."

"Mala suerte" chasqueó la chica con una mirada compasiva.

"¿Qué ibas a decir antes de que te interrumpiéramos?" inquirió el rubio para romper el silencio tenso que había invadido el coche.

"Su pseudónimo: Germaine R. Gheron. Afirma que la propia pianista le dio permiso para utilizarlo y como no ha salido a la luz reclamándolo, todos lo creen. Si no es ella, puede que la conozca personalmente."

"¿Ha habido más conciertos suyos desde que me fui de aquí?" preguntó en voz baja.

"Sí" respondió con seriedad. "Dos al año aquí, en Inglaterra, y otros dos en Francia."

"¿Alguna fecha repetida?"

"Buena pregunta. Me informaré sobre eso. No le di demasiada importancia."

"Hazlo. Y dejemos el tema porque ha llegado el momento de abandonar el mundo muggle y adentrarnos en nuestro nuevo proyecto. Mantén los negocios en marcha, puede que necesitemos un par de meses para asentar una posición fuerte y estable en el país" ordenó a la chica antes de descender del coche, esbozando una sonrisa amplia que, para cualquier observador, sería verdadera.

**n/a**: Holaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mucho retraso, ¿verdad??? Lo sé, lo siento, lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho, muchooooo… Pero es que con esto de las vacaciones… Ya sé, ya sé… diréis: ¿cómo puede decir que se ha ido de vacaciones un mes?? Pero… No ha sido el mes entero!!!! solo 25 días!!! J Aunque como he estado sin ordenador no he podido adelantar mucho….

En fin… paso a responder AL revieww… Gracias Avenger Nemesis!!! Se va a convertir en una costumbre esto de que t responda únicamente a ti, en las n/a pero… la vdd es q t lo agradezco… Ya me dirás si t gusta este capi… aunque no hay nada (o casi) de H/D, jejejeje…

A ver si alguien se anima… Y m escribe!!

BSS


	6. Situaciones incómodas

**Disclaimer** Lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling o de quien haya comprado los derechos. Lo demás es mío. A leer!!!**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 6: Situaciones incómodas_**

**__**

_"Hay una fuerza motriz más poderosa que el vapor, la electricidad y la energía atómica: la voluntad.."  
__Albert__ Einstein_

La sala reservada en una de las alas laterales de la oficina central del Banco Gringotts para exposiciones interesantes y exclusivas o conferencias, era magnífica.

Todo el edificio anexo, el Art Light Palace, brillaba con luz propia entre los edificios del Callejón Diagon. La estructura del edificio, armoniosa y equilibrada con algunos adornos florales y mitológicos, así como de animales mágicos estéticamente esculpidos, destacaba entre la funcionalidad del banco, el exceso de la sede principal de El Profeta, el mal gusto del Quibble y la extravagancia del resto de establecimientos.

Esa construcción había sido muy discutida por los duendes que llevaban las cuentas por el gasto en oro que conllevaría la construcción. Para un duende no había mayor delito que malgastar el dinero y el levantar un edificio que no iban a vender no parecía reportarles ningún beneficio.

Afortunadamente convinieron con uno de sus más preciados clientes en continuar el proyecto, siempre y cuando, parte de los gastos los cubriese el cliente con su propio patrimonio. El cliente, que por supuesto, había sido el anterior Malfoy, había firmado un contrato en el que se le permitía la administración del edificio y la gestión de cuentas, a él o a sus herederos, tanto si éstos eran familiares como si no.

Gracias a la gestión de Lucius, ejercida en la sombra, el Art Light Palace se había erigido como uno de los mayores puntos de encuentro culturales de Inglaterra, donde se inauguraban las exposiciones más selectas y las convenciones mágicas más exclusivas.

El nivel intelectual, cultural y artístico que se había llegado a disfrutar en el lugar había reportado, como muy bien su padre había supuesto en un principio, grandes beneficios económicos, pues pronto se habían empezado a ofrecer grandes sumas de galeones por un lugar en una de las tantas convenciones o exposiciones del Palacio. Sin embargo, ese dinero no ejercía diferencia si el nivel del solicitante no convencía a su progenitor. Ellos no sufrían escasez económica y disminuir el valor de la nueva institución por dinero era un "gran" paso en falso.

El conocimiento es poder, se recordó mentalmente, recitándolo como un mantra. Cuanto más supiese de sus enemigos, más cerca estaría de su venganza. Y para ello debía mantener a sus enemigos más cerca que a sus amigos. Había empezado mal, al parecer, pero siempre se le habían dado bien las causas perdidas.

Esa mañana, con la noticia de la llegada del artista alemán Afran Munch decorando las portadas de todos los periódicos, en el edificio pululaban y revoloteaban todos los elementos de la alta sociedad inglesa.

Sabía que sólo el 50 de las invitaciones a la inauguración habían sido puestas a la venta, según sus propias indicaciones, mientras un 25 se remitía a las pocas escuelas de arte mágicas del país y el otro 25 se hacían llegar a las personas que él había juzgado oportuno, como por ejemplo su buen amigo Harry Potter.

No creía poder encontrar ese primer día a su pianista y tampoco había ido con la intención de renovar sus lazos de amistad con sus antiguos compañeros Slytherin, menos aún sabiendo que, pese a lo que se pensaba, las dotes de observación de Pansy podrían llegar a desvelar su secreto.

Caminó junto a su amigo, que había recobrado su pose de artista atormentado, hacia el interior, cerca del cuadro que más le gustaba, donde había decidido que su amigo daría su ya conocido discurso de apertura. Pese a que siempre decía lo mismo, una nueva muestra de genialidad según Fran o de pereza según él mismo, el público lo agradecía efusivamente. Creía, en su yo profundo, que sus palabras habían cruzado ya por todo el mundo, pero su amigo no cambiaba.

Los guardaespaldas, aurores alemanes, españoles y rusos retirados del servicio oficial, altos e impresionantemente anchos, se encargaban de "despejar" el camino. O lo habrían hecho de ser posible que alguien se atreviera a interponerse.

Afran se adelantó un par de metros y subió a la plataforma delante de él, como correspondía, deteniéndose ante el fundador del banco Gringotts, un gnomo bajito, feo y decididamente gruñón al que conocía desde que era niño y con el que se llevaba muy bien. Se llamaba Drenajden, y era muy, muy, muy rico. Y muy, muy listo, también. Debía acordarse de mantenerse alejado.

"Señor Munch, es un honor y un placer para mí recibirle por primera vez en Inglaterra" saludó con voz ronca y desgarrante ofreciéndole la mano de largos dedos rugosos.

"El honor es mío. He oído mucho sobre Inglaterra, y mucho más sobre Gringotts. Un orgullo, si me permite decirlo" correspondió el artista con un sonrisa complacida.

"Pese a que me gustaría entretenerle, sé que miles de personas esperan sus palabras" dijo cediéndole el paso y dejando que un leve asomo de ironía se deslizase entre sus palabras.

Afran inclinó la cabeza en un breve saludo, intentando no echarse a reír ante la broma ya común sobre su discurso. Sabía que se veía como una muestra de su excentricidad, o de su pereza, pero sólo él sabía la verdad. Y todo era culpa de su retorcida forma de bromear.

La primera vez había estado en uno de sus ánimos disolutos y disipados, sin saber muy bien lo que decía y sin que le importara demasiado, pero lo habían agradecido igual que si hubiese hecho el discurso del siglo y le gustó mucho. Se divirtió mucho con las bromas siguientes sobre su propia genialidad, en la que él, y pese a su fingida arrogancia, no creía. Y la segunda vez pensó en divertirse un poco empezando con las mismas frases pero alargándolo luego un poco más. Grave error. Le habían aplaudido tras esas dos frases y le habían impedido continuar. Así se constituyó su eterno discurso, y seguramente lo grabarían en su tumba, también, lo que sería el mejor homenaje y recompensa a su humor negro.

"Señores" empezó dejando que se alargara dramáticamente el silencio tras esa única palabra, "señores" repitió. "Esto soy yo. Sean compasivos" y con un gesto de la cabeza bajó del estrado.

Por supuesto, los aplausos se extendieron inmediatamente después de su última palabra, de tal manera que, aunque hubiese sido su intención, no podría haber continuado con un discurso. Notó la mirada burlona de su amigo y del gnomo, tan similares que tuvo que contener las ganas de presentarles. El bullicio que se había instalado el la sala era agradable, contrastando con el silencio anterior a su discurso.

Distinguió una cabellera rojiza entre la multitud y sonriéndose por su buena suerte se dirigió hacia allí.

"Señor Munch, señor Munch, ¿podemos hacerle unas preguntas? Para el Profeta" dijo una encantadora jovencita que llevaba un pergamino con vuelapluma.

"Pensaba que ya habían comunicado que estaban prohibidas las vuelaplumas" comentó plácidamente con una perezosa sonrisa.

"Oh, lo siento, no deseaba ofenderle" y la bruja rápidamente desencantó la pluma y la guardó en un estuche especial. "La costumbre, ya sabe" intentó justificar con una sonrisa tan falsa como calculadora.

Tan joven y tan tonta. Suspiró mientras observaba que ninguna llama roja rompía la monotonía en la sala a su alrededor.

::::::::::::::::

El moreno se divertía de verdad viendo las reacciones de las personas no prevenidas ante el "discurso" de su amigo. Dos frases, se rió mentalmente. Casi podía decir que eso era lo más divertido que se le había ocurrido a su amigo, pues de manera sutil demostraba que podía hacer lo que quisiera y que el público, mientras siguiese siendo un artista, le perdonaría todos sus defectos tachándolos de excentricidades o de señales de genialidad.

Sabía que eso a su amigo le divertía y exasperaba a la vez, pero estaba muy poco convencido de su habilidad y prefería no mover las cosas. Sabía lo que era estar en una posición frágil, así que entendía el razonamiento de su amigo, pese a que él pronto había aprendido que si tú no movías las cosas para adaptarlas a ti, éstas pronto te aplastaban.

Vigiló atentamente el salón, decidiendo a qué personas era necesario acercarse, a cuales no importaba tanto y a cuales estaba absolutamente prohibido, al menos desde el punto de vista estratégico.

Ya había llegado a la conclusión de que debía conseguir que alguien verdaderamente importante hiciera las presentaciones entre el "Salvador" y él mismo, pues no podía dar ni el más mínimo indicio de que quería conocerle.

Vislumbró una cabellera pelirroja y pensó que la mejor manera de conseguir acercarse al "Niño-que-vivió" era conociendo primero a un Weasley. Toda esa familia estaba enamorada del moreno cuando era más joven y la maternal Molly no era de las que abandonan.

Esperó charlando cortésmente con un alto funcionario el momento más oportuno para hacer los movimientos adecuados hasta que una frase de su interlocutor llamó su atención. No siempre se podían oír los cotilleos sobre el Ministro de Magia inglés, siempre correcto.

"Perdone, ¿cómo dice? Me temo que la atención que ha despertado el cuadro de la tormenta me ha distraído por un momento" se excusó sonriendo al hombre amigablemente, con esa expresión que muchas veces le había ganado confidencias de las personas más reservadas.

"Oh, no era nada de verdad importante. Sólo que el secretario del Ministro, sigue allí desde la época de Fudge, ya sabe, cuando Quien-usted-ya-sabe y todo eso, pues eso, que él, que viene de una familia, no pobre, pero sí lamentablemente limitada…" se detuvo por un par de segundos, "¿qué iba diciendo?" preguntó verdaderamente desconcertado.

El moreno contuvo un suspiro de frustración y sin dejar entrever su curiosidad e interés le contestó suavemente.

"Era sobre el secretario del Ministro."

"Ah, sí, bueno, es sólo un rumor, pero parece ser que ha estado en tratos con Harry Potter, ya sabe, el "Salvador" y eso de la época de…"

"¿Tratos?" le cortó, intentando evitar que volviese a recitar su disertación sobre el Lord Sangriento que había aterrorizado Inglaterra.

"Oh, sí, de inversiones, económicos y eso."

"¿Y qué? Quiero decir," añadió rápidamente intentando ocultar la descortesía de su tono, provocado por la desilusión, "¿qué tiene de interesante? Todo el mundo invierte en una cosa u otra hoy en día."

"Sí, claro, todo el mundo. Pero no se arruina en su primera inversión."

"¿Arruinado? ¿Harry Potter?" preguntó casi enfadado de que alguien se hubiese adelantado a su venganza. Casi.

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¿De dónde ha sacado esa idea?" exclamó realmente asombrado.

De usted, cabeza hueca, pensó con desespero. "Supongo que no le he entendido bien. ¿Quién se ha arruinado entonces?"

"¡Weasley!" exclamó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¿Quién?" preguntó sin saber a qué venía el nombre. Aunque bien que le iría una presentación, claro.

"Pero, joven" reclamó casi indignado, "¿es que no escucha? ¡El secretario del Ministro! ¡Weasley!"

"Ah, ¿pero ese Weasley es el secretario?"

"Claro, joven, desde la época de Fudge. ¿No se lo había dicho ya?" inquirió pensativo frunciendo el ceño.

"¿Y Harry Potter? ¿No salió perjudicado?" intentó averiguar esperanzado.

"No, qué va, y eso es lo más extraño. Al parecer la inversión recuperó su valor poco después de que el pobre hombre vendiera sus acciones desesperado. Una pena" sacudió de nuevo la cabeza, entristecido.

"Sí, supongo que sí."

"Aunque el resto de los Weasleys se han separado también."

"¿Sí?" Adiós al plan de presentación comadreja.

"Sí. Es por eso que han surgido los comentarios, supongo."

"¿Comentarios? ¿Qué comentarios?"

"¡Hombre! ¡Pues lo de que ha sido intencionado lo del joven Potter, claro! ¡Qué otra cosa va a ser!"

Adiós al Plan Inversión. Si el Chico Dorado lo había utilizado, era poco probable que cayera en su misma trampa. Pero, ¿por qué? Y ¿qué pintaba Dumbledore en todo esto?

::::::::::::::::

Acababan de terminar la sesión de fotografía y, aún con el maquillaje y peinada, se tomaba un café muy cargado mientras descansaba los pies desnudos en el suelo helado. Lo peor de las sesiones, de los desfiles y de las apariciones en público eran, sin la menor duda, los tacones. Cuando llevaba más de una hora enfundada en uno de esos zapatos que dictaba la moda, de tacón alto y fino, empezaba a notar un dolor sordo y, al principio, casi imperceptible.

Tras tres horas, sin embargo, notaba como los pies habían adoptado la forma del zapato y el dolor se atenuaba. Era cuando sabía que el pie estaba insensibilizado y tenía la desagradable sospecha de que se reducía el flujo sanguíneo en esa parte de su cuerpo. Y, por supuesto, comenzaba a temer el momento en que se los quitaría.

Ahora, descalza, notaba el dolor y el cosquilleo de siempre. Suspiró aliviada cuando supo que ya no tendría que volvérselos a poner, pues no estaba segura de poder meter el pie de nuevo en el alto "recipiente". Y había prometido no quejarse.

"Hey, G'maine, ¿qué tienes ahora, belleza?" el fotógrafo, Daniel, americano y libertino, pero con gran sentido del humor, se había convertido en uno de sus más fieles seguidores, como no dudaba en proclamar a quien quisiera oírle.

Cuatro años atrás, cuando la carrera del chico estaba en su mejor momento, había visto uno de los reportajes de moda en los que salía ella y había decidido tomarla de modelo. Lo había conseguido, y ahora, además de todas las fotos que salían publicadas, guardaba todos los negativos y las copias, tanto de las fotos que le hacía él, como las de sus colegas, que se las cedían a cambio de favores con algunos distribuidores excéntricos de material exclusivo fotográfico.

Se jactaba, como un niño con su juguete favorito, de saberlo todo sobre ella y afirmaba que se quedaba en el país en espera de que estuviese libre y le diera una oportunidad, lo que ponía a Harry furioso. Aunque ella sabía que no era verdad. Había venido por ella, cierto, pero en el camino había encontrado el amor.

Y se quedaba en el país porque su amor estaba allí encadenado, y no podía llevársela.

"Nada, creo. Al menos durante un par de horas. Por la tarde hay una recepción en uno de los clubes del centro pero…" se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos, cansada.

"Podrías venirte conmigo" sugirió.

"¿Adónde?"

"A una exposición que hay aquí cerca. Tengo una invitación pero no quería ir solo y…" dejó el resto de la frase en suspenso, no queriendo continuarla.

"Entiendo. Supongo que sí, pero no estoy vestida para la ocasión" comentó ella. "Quizá un café…"

"¿Otro? Eso tiene que ser malo. Pero por la ropa no te preocupes. He visto un vestido que te quedaba genial y…"

"Nada de tacones" advirtió ella.

"Nada de nada. No te preocupes. El vestido va con sandalias sin tacón. Justo a tu gusto. ¿Qué dices?" insistió con una sonrisa infantil.

"Está bien" suspiró resignada. "Dile a Sanra que me lo lleve al tocador, por favor."

"Hecho, preciosa" y se alejó con una sonrisa y paso ligero.

Era un hombre guapo, alto y atlético, con mandíbula fuerte y ojos penetrantes, de color gris azulado. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, con reflejos rubios, y un poco largo, casi hasta el hombro. Nunca lo llevaba recogido, sino solamente retirado de la cara con dos trenzas que se hacía a ambos lados de la cara, en un homenaje a Legotas, como bromeaba a veces.

Ella en concreto no descartaba que se peinase así imitando al elfo, pues sabía de boca del mismo chico que "ella" había salido encantada de la película y que coleccionaba todo lo que podía sobre el elfo y sobre el actor. "No puedo culparla" decía con una sonrisa de disculpa, "porque yo hago lo mismo contigo." Y se reía, eliminando la tensión.

Entró a la habitación pequeña que servía de vestidor y se quitó el chándal con el que se vestía normalmente los días de trabajo. Mientras se ponía la bata ligera sobre la ropa interior oyó cómo llamaban a la puerta.

"Hola, G'mee, traigo una belleza de vestido. De esos que sólo vez en las revistas, aunque, claro, como tú sales en las revistas, probablemente seas de las que los llevan, pero es que éste te va a quedar genial, precioso, irrepetible. No habrá ningún hombre que no caiga a tus pies. Ni uno solo. Y ahora estás libre, ¿no? Y vas con Dani. Oooooh, es que es tan romántico… Me encanta. ¿Os queréis? Sería tan bonito…"

Sanra, que acababa de entrar, era una mujer joven, bajita, delgada e hiperactiva. Le encantaba hablar de todo y veía romances en todos los sitios. Una optimista incurable, según todos sus compañeros. Tenía un niño pequeño, al que había adoptado tras encontrárselo en su puerta. Como en un cuento de hadas, decía ella cuando lo contaba, a lo mejor resultaba ser un Einstein, o a lo mejor había llegado a ella para darle algo más en qué pensar que los amores de los demás, ironizaba ella al ver sus caras atónitas, y se reía de ellos, y de sí misma.

"Sanra, deja, que te ayudo con el vestido. No estoy con Dani, ¿vale?" respondió rápido antes de que se entusiasmase de nuevo.

"Pero te ha invitado y…"

"La tiene a ella, ¿la recuerdas? Ojos azules, pelo rubio y una sonrisa deslumbrante."

"Bueno, sí, pero… No sé, digo yo, un poco de admiración sí que siente y…"

"¡Sanra! No vuelvas a decir algo así. Entre Dani y yo sólo hay amistad. Una muy buena. Y yo la quiero mucho a ella también, y no lo pasa bien cuando hay rumores de ese tipo. Es muy insegura, lo sabes."

"Lo sé, pero no puede estar siempre pendiente, ¿no? Quiero decir, él no puede estar encima de ella…"

"Ha hecho un buen trabajo estos cuatro años" cortó secamente la chica castaña.

"Sí, pero…"

"Basta, Sanra, no hay nada. ¡Acabo de romper con Harry!"

"Y bien merecido que lo tenía, si quieres mi opinión. Ese chico no te merecía."

"Bien, bien, ¿cómo está John?" preguntó intentando cambiar de tema mientras se quitaba la bata y empezaba a vestirse.

"Muy bien. Ha crecido casi diez centímetros este mes" dijo entusiasmada con una amplia sonrisa. "Esta hecho todo un hombrecito. El otro día incluso me dijo que ya era lo suficientemente mayor para acompañarme hasta el trabajo y ¿sabes qué? ¡protegerme! Es un cielo" y puso una sonrisa soñadora y maravillada. "Mi cielo."

"Tienes que traértelo un día" pidió la modelo con una risita, "hace mucho tiempo que no viene."

"La última vez estuvieron a punto de despedirme, G'mee" dijo ella gravemente.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó alarmada y escandalizada. "¡No pueden hacer eso!¡Eres mi ayudante personal y sólo yo tengo poder como para tomar esa decisión! ¿Y por qué, si puede saberse?"

"Al parecer se comió los pasteles que habían encargado para Maron y ella…"

"¡Esa estúpida!¡¿Cómo se atreve?!" indignada se giró y cogió su móvil del tocador.

"G'mee, no importa, no es necesario. Si tú dices que no me despedirás todo está bien. No sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas aquí. Sabes que todavía no llevo ni un año" dijo apoyando su mano en el brazo de la chica con una sonrisa triste.

"No te despediré, Sanra, no importa si a tú hijo le gustan los dulces o si tú no tienes tanta experiencia como las snob que contrata Maron. No te elegí por eso" la tranquilizó dándole un abrazo.

"Gracias, G'mee" permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, "pero si vas a salir tienes que estar radiante. Siéntate que voy a hacer un milagro con ese pelo tuyo" y se separó suavemente con una sonrisa.

"Lo necesito, creo yo. Mi pelo parece más un nido de pájaros que un mar ondulado, como dice Dani."

"Sigo creyendo que Dani y t

"¡Sanra!" exclamó reprobatoria.

"¡Era broma!" se rió la mujer bajita obligando a la otra a sentarse frente al espejo.

::::::::::::::::

La exposición estaba siendo todo un éxito, concluyó Laramy mientras observaba a la multitud desde un rincón con una copa de champán en la mano que había aceptado de uno de los camareros. Al menos habían cumplido con la norma de no hacer trabajar a los elfos domésticos sin paga, aunque, por desgracia, eso había ocasionado la huida generalizada de todos los efectivos menos uno, Dobby, al que recordaba que había servido en su casa. Con un solo elfo, le habían destinado a las cocinas, donde se podía encargar de todo más efectivamente que un batallón de cocineros.

Una sonrisa socarrona se extendió por su rostro al ver a su amigo lidiando con una joven periodista que le perseguía por toda la sala. Suspiró al ver de nuevo un pelo rojo. Ojalá no se hubiese estropeado el Plan Inversión. Tendría que comunicárselo a Atomi. ¡Necesitaba a un Dai-jon Hai ya! Esperaba no tener que recurrir a los Haihatsu.

Notaba la tensión invadiendo de nuevo su cuerpo como un mar embravecido. Primero los brazos, las manos, que se cerraron en puños, notó que se le marcaban los tendones del cuello y apretó los dientes, intentando relajarse. Había veces, como esa, que los múltiples entrenamientos parecían contraproducentes. Había aumentado tanto su potencia mágica que casi notaba como esta intentaba escaparse de su cuerpo. Esas veces buscaba en su mente el recuerdo de su pianista. Hoy no conseguía nada.

Respiró hondo y abrió las manos, lenta y disimuladamente pues seguía siendo una figura de prestigio en la que se fijaban personas importantes. Rezó porque nadie le interrumpiese. Quizá fuese cierto que antes de hacer nada debería haberse tomado más tiempo en encontrar un refugio interior de paz y descanso que no fuese influenciable por sus circunstancias. Pero eso costaba mucho tiempo. Y él deseaba venganza. La deseaba.

"¿Lam?" llamó una voz femenina a su espalda.

Notó que un par de chispazos escapaban de sus dedos y apretó más fuertemente los dientes, intentando controlarlo. Se dio la vuelta, tenso, rezando porque quien sea que estuviese llamándole le dejase en paz.

Era Hermione.

Y no estaba sola.

Notó un nudo en el estómago. ¿Celos? No, él no era celoso. La magia estaba ecapando de su control y no podía hacer nada frente a la mirada inocente y preocupada de la chica.

"¿Lam?" esta vez su voz era poco más que un susurro. "¿Estás bien?" no pareció tranquilizarse tras el brusco asentimiento del moreno y con un murmullo despidió a su acompañante que se alejó dedicándole una sonrisa. "Lam" llamó suavemente, acercándose, "déjame ayudarte. Sólo déjame."

Notó otro chispazo en los dedos y comprendió que estaba muy cerca de perder el control. Asintió de nuevo, bruscamente y se alarmó al ver que, en respuesta, ella cogía su mano. Luchó por contenerse. No quería hacerle daño.

"Affero vestrum vis" susurró mirándole a los ojos.

Y sintió que la magia que le desbordaba dejaba su cuerpo, lentamente, suavemente, a través del contacto de ambas manos. Percibió una leve contracción muscular en la mano que sujetaba la suya y observó que las pupilas de la joven se contraían.

"Merlín."

Esa suave exclamación le hizo reaccionar y desprendió su mano de la de la chica.

"¿Qué has hecho?" preguntó en voz baja, asombrado.

"Aligerar tu carga" sonrió ella. "Lo he hecho más veces. Hay personas cuyo poder mágico casi sobrepasa la capacidad de su cuerpo y les cuesta controlarlo en momentos de tensión. Me enseñaron ese hechizo para que ayudara a… les ayudara" el sutil titubeo le indicó que quien se lo enseñara lo hizo a raíz de su noviazgo con Potter.

"Gracias. De verdad."

"No fue nada" le sonrió mientras le brillaban los ojos. "Un placer" insistió.

"¿Puedo invitarte a un café?" le preguntó mientras veía acercarse al chico de antes. Notaba aún el nudo en el estómago y no estaba dispuesto a separase de Hermione para que ése se la llevara. Podía necesitarla. Seguro que el nudo en el estómago anunciaba una nueva explosión de poder.

"No. No me da tiempo" se disculpó sin dejar de sonreír amablemente. "He venido con mi fotógrafo durante un descanso de diez minutos porque ahora me toca una prueba de pasarela."

"¿Fotógrafo?"

"Sí. Daniel Smith. Aunque profesionalmente se hace llamar Sthimd. ¿Te suena?"

Por supuesto que le sonaba. Y lo que sabía de él no le hacía gracia. Era un Donjuan típico. Muchas mujeres y nada serio. "No, no me suena. Lo siento."

"No pasa nada. Se ha retirado un poco durante estos tres últimos años" le sonrió de nuevo y saludó a su acompañante que miraba el reloj. "Tengo que irme."

"¿Y el café?"

"Tienes mi número. Llámame" y con una última sonrisa se fue con el tal Daniel.

No le hacía gracia. Ninguna, ninguna gracia.

Cogió el móvil y marcó el número de su amiga.

"Atomi. Para esta noche quiero todo lo que haya sobre Daniel Smith, alias Sthimd. Y averigüa de una vez lo que hay con Potter. Ah, sí, la Inversión no podrá ser realizada, el Dorado se nos ha adelantado. ¿Has llamado a los Dai-jon Hi?"

De repente, el tiempo que era necesario para que terminase la exposición le parecía interminable. Y ni siquiera había acudido Potter.

**n/a** Bueno… Empiezan a fallar los planes? Ehhhh, iba a decir algo aquí y era algo importante…. Sí!! LO SIENTO!!!! Más de un mes!!!!!! No tengo excusa (cuando tenga, os la daré, no lo dudéis :P)Diréis… Esta pesada… Y encima querrá que le enviemos más reviewwwws… Emmmm… sí……. Pero he decidido que la próxima semana publico el siguiente capítulo, contra viento y marea si es necesario…. PROMETIDO. De vdd!!! Me perdonáis???

A ver… pasemos a los reviewwws… el placer de escribir…

**Avenger**** Némesis**: GRACIAS!!!! Si el mundo fuera un pañuelo, serías mi moquito preferido, de vdd ;P. NO eres pesada… Y menos eres PESADA. Eres GENIAL!!!! No te preocupes por escribirme insistiéndome, que eso es lo único que me motiva, ya lo sabes… Y… nada… que, aunque en este capítulo no pasan muchas cosas… en el próximo mejora. Palabra!!

**erica**: Gracias por el review!! Eres la tercera persona que me escribe ;) Eso se merece un premio!!! La respuesta a tu pregunta es sí, se enterará. Y dirás: Idiota! eso ya lo sé! dime cuando! Vale, vale, no nos pongamos nerviosos… Lo descubren tres o en cuatro capítulos. La vdd es que hay pistas antes. Pero como hemos podido comprobar la inteligente del grupo es Atomi y el pobre Draco se abruma enseguida cuando pasan cosas inesperadas… Jajajajajaja!!! Me gusta !!!!! Espero que te haya respondido a tu pregunta. Cualquier cosa más: reviewww (botoncito GO;P)

**Pajaro****-de-fuego**: Ejm… Emmm… Gracias por el review!!!! He tardado bastante verdad? Pero lo siento :'( Y el prox llega enseguida J. Venga… bss!!!!!!

Bueeeeeeeeenooooo…

Una vez dicho todo… Me despido. Esta vez: Hata la próxima semana!!!!!

Escribidme!!!!!!! (casi m da vergüenza pedirlo xo… plis?)


	7. Poder I

**Disclaimer** Lo que reconozcas es de J.K. Rowling o de quien haya comprado los derechos. Lo demás es mío. A leer!!

**__**

**__**

**_Capítulo 7: Poder_**

**__**

_"Todo poder que no reconoce límites, crece, se eleva, se dilata, y por fin se hunde por su propio peso."  
__Cormenin___

Había pasado una semana con compromisos sociales cada vez más seguidos. Salían de una recepción por la mañana en un club de arte y debía atender una reunión de urgencia en el hotel por videoconferencia para resolver un par de problemas con algún cliente de la empresa. Y en cuento terminaba ésta, debía presentarse a una cena o una fiesta importantes donde podía cruzarse con Potter.

Pero Potter no había aparecido ni un solo día. Parecía que se hubiese refugiado en el ambiente más íntimo, su casa, pues su ausencia empezaba a ser tema de conversación en casi todas las reuniones sociales. Estaba seguro de que eso era una estrategia para asegurarse el apoyo de la sociedad, sobretodo de las mujeres jóvenes que le verían con tristeza cuando se filtrase que le había dejado su novia. Eso, al parecer, era una práctica común cada vez que terminaba una relación.

Al menos sí había visto a Hermione. Casi cada día y en cada fiesta, lo que le había aliviado la ansiedad. No estaba acostumbrado a pedir citas o a seducir a las mujeres, pues normalmente con ser simpático ellas ya hacían el resto, y se sentía casi como un adolescente nervioso junto a ella. Habían hablado mucho y se había enterado de que ella estaba dispuesta a triunfar como modelo, y de que Harry había pasado a la historia.

Su relación no avanzaba, como bien se encargaba de señalar Fran varias veces al día, pero el fantasma de su antigua obsesión por la pianista, que había formado su carácter tanto como la muerte de sus padres, no le dejaba ser más directo. Deseaba ser justo con ella. Y para ello debía aclarar primero si existía aún algún sentimiento por la chica que tanto le marcó cuando era joven.

Y por eso se encontraba allí, en una fiesta de disfraces muy inglesa, aburrida, pesada y con muchas máscaras y antifaces, donde a los únicos que reconocía era a sus dos amigos y a la que sabía que también había acudido la famosa modelo franco-inglesa Germaine Gheron, alias Maron. Su plan, obvio pero eficaz, era conseguir una presentación, tal como se hacía antes y comparar sus recuerdos con la chica. No esperaba mucho del encuentro pero…

"Lam, querido, no sabía que te gustaban estas fiestas" la voz, tan chillona y desagradable como una vez le pareció la de Pansy, le perforó los oídos. No podía ser que hubiese llegado a Inglaterra. Ella no. Se dio la vuelta, rezando porque su confusión y desazón no se leyesen en su rostro. "Oh, Lam, ¡estoy tan feliz de verte! ¿No hacía años que no coincidíamos?"

Suspirando y agradeciendo el hecho de que la máscara ocultara el ceño que no había podido evitar fruncir respondió sin ganas. Frente a él estaba una chica rubia muy guapa que vestía un típico vestido de princesa hada, muy rosa, con alas e incluso un velo extravagante que brillaba a su alrededor.

"No, Suzanne, no hace años que no nos veíamos. He estado en Alemania hasta hace sólo un par de semanas y allí siempre conseguías colarte en mis fiestas."

"Oh, querido. ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Tú a mí no?" le miró con los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas falsas que era propensa a utilizar. "Sufría tanto por tu ausencia que te he seguido hasta aquí," le sonrió de manera que debía creer era dulce, "¿no te parezco adorable?"

"No, Suzanne, no me lo pareces" comprendió que la chica quería crear un espectáculo. Y no podía permitirlo. "Y no creo que sea una buena idea que hagas algo precipitado, querida" hizo énfasis en el apelativo con la práctica que lidiar con Pansy le había dado, haciendo que la chica tragara en seco y retrocediera casi imperceptiblemente.

"Lam, querido, si sólo quería hacerte un poco de compañía. Sé que me has echado de menos, aunque no quieras reconocerlo" insistió alargando las manos en una táctica directa para no dejarle solo en toda la noche.

"No, Suzanne. No quiero compañía, gracias."

"Pero Lam…"

"Escúchame bien, Suzanne, y atente a las consecuencias si me desobedeces" se acercó a su cara y la miró fijamente. "No deseo tu compañía aquí. Nunca he dejado que me estropees un negocio y no te lo permitiré ahora. No me importa que vengas a Inglaterra, pero no te cruces en mi camino, ¿entendido?" el tono había sido el más frío y sus ojos eran de acero cristal.

"Sí, Lam" inclinó la cabeza, sumisa. Odiaba decir esas cosas. Y se odiaba a sí mismo cuando debía decirlas a una mujer. Sobretodo cuando esa mujer se parecía tanto a una que llegó a apreciar como a una hermana en su juventud. Porque Pansy, cuando olvidaba la idea del romance, era una gran compañera, inteligente y astuta.

Observó cómo Suzanne le lanzaba una última mirada, dolida de verdad, y se alejaba, erguida y orgullosa como sólo alguien como ella podía estar. La apreciaba, de verdad. Era una gran chica y sabía lo que quería. Y normalmente era bastante sincera con sus emociones, pero no entraba en sus planes. Y no le gustaban las sorpresas en asuntos tan delicados.

Observó la sala. Tenía que haber alguien que conociese a la mujer que estaba buscando. Estaba seguro de que estaba en esa fiesta, él mismo se había encargado de asegurarse pero no encontraba a nadie que le hiciese de contacto. Empezaba a notar la diferencia entre controlar el terreno y no hacerlo.

Reconoció a un par de Slytherin. Había personas que no cambiaban nada, se dijo con una sonrisa irónica propia de sus viejos tiempos, pese a que él no se dio cuenta de ello.

"Disculpe" una voz suave le hizo volverse preguntándose a cuántos más conocía de allí.

El rostro de la mujer que le hablaba, sin embargo, no estaba tapado. Era una mujer de su edad, rubia, con los ojos azules y el mentón fuerte. Iba vestida como una bruja antigua, de la época en que eran quemadas por los muggles, y eso podría casi interpretarse como una declaración política en esos tiempos. Probablemente fuese una mujer con carácter.

"¿Os conozco?" preguntó con una ligera sonrisa cortés.

"Bueno…" titubeó insegura. Al parecer, sólo creía conocerle. "Me llamo Pansy Parkinson" ante eso, Lam tensó el cuerpo, preparado para ver eliminada su tapadera. "Por lo que veo mi nombre le suena" se maldijo internamente por haber olvidado las dotes de observación de su antigua amiga. Incluso una mínima tensión era detectada por ella, fuesen cuales fuesen las circunstancias, "aunque no sé si nos hemos cruzado. ¿Lo hemos hecho?" le dedicó una mirada de sincera curiosidad.

"No, aunque es verdad que recuerdo su nombre."

"¿Podría ser que yo recordase el suyo?"

"Lo dudo" respondió con una sonrisa amistosa, "Soy Laramy d'Ofoc. Encantado de conocerla."

"Igualmente" le sonrió ella. Se había convertido en toda una mujer. "Pero debo reconocer, para mi vergüenza, que su nombre me suena sólo vagamente. ¿Cómo conoce usted el mío?"

"Si le dijese que los rumores de su extraordinaria belleza han llegado hasta mi país, ¿me creería?" la risa de ella se alzó, cristalina, demostrando su incredulidad.

"No, claro que no. Aunque ha sido un gran intento" y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

"Bien" suspiró fingiéndose resignado. "Entonces confesaré. La conozco a través de un amigo común, al que conocí hace varios años y que ha fallecido recientemente, Draco Malfoy" se fingió un poco afectado fingiendo luchar para mantener el control de sus emociones.

"¿Draco?" la pregunta, susurrada y temerosa.

"¿No lo sabía?" esta vez su sorpresa era genuina, pues pensaba que la noticia habría corrido como la pólvora.

"No" susurró mientras negaba con la cabeza suavemente, perdida toda la alegría anterior. "Creo que necesito una copa. Discúlpeme."

"Por supuesto. Lamento haberle dado la noticia de esta forma" se disculpó entristecido al ver que estaba realmente afectada.

"No es culpa suya" y se retiró elegantemente hacia la mesa donde servían el ponche y las bebidas más fuertes. Al cabo de pocos segundos, ya con una copa en la mano, se acercó a un grupo de jóvenes y, de la mano de uno de ellos, al que no conocía, salió a la terraza, pálida.

La vio marchar arrepentido. Creía que, como para casi todas las amistades de ese tiempo, él no había significado nada para ella. Y se había equivocado. Y se alegraba. Suponía que eso era una alegría malsana, pues se alegraba de que a alguien le entristeciese su muerte, pero no podía evitarlo. Hacía ocho años, cuando se fue de Inglaterra, el único al que creyó que le importaría algo era a Severus Snape, su padrino, y ni aun de él esperaba dolor o tristeza si algo que ocurriese.

Pansy Parkinson. ¿Qué tal eso como un golpe del pasado? Y ¿cuántos más conocidos suyos había en esa fiesta? Aunque sus dotes de observación eran buenas no estaba seguro de poder distinguir a todos sus antiguos compañeros a tiempo de evitarles, sobretodo si éstos habían cambiado tanto como Pansy.

Vio a alguien al otro lado del salón. Su figura, recia, alta y musculosa, así como una musculatura más abultada en la zona de la cintura le indicaron que probablemente se trataba de Crabbe. Y la figura un poco más baja y desgarbada que estaba a su lado lo confirmó: Goyle. No podía creer que siguiesen yendo juntos.

"En realidad, no fueron los únicos que te echaron de menos" las palabras, suaves y sutilmente envenenadas, le pillaron por sorpresa y se dio la vuelta, no precipitadamente como había sido su primera intención, sino calmado, frío y sereno. Intentó recordar algo de las enseñanzas budistas pero solo tenía reminiscencias de la búsqueda de la paz interior.

Un chico moreno, alto, delgado y de espaldas anchas estaba frente a él, vistiendo un traje característicos de los seguidores del mago oscuro Grindewald. Llevaba una copa en la mano con aire indolente y una sarcástica sonrisa curvaba sus labios.

"Oh, sí, te echaron de menos. ¿No era eso lo que te preguntabas esta noche?" la mirada, perfectamente intencional del unos ojos verdes, aunque no tan brillantes como los de Potter, le dieron a entender que su disfraz había quedado desvelado.

"¿Nos conocemos?" una vieja treta Slytherin, lo de fingir ignorancia.

"Por supuesto, amigo, por supuesto. De unos siete años que estudiamos juntos. Pero nada de eso interesa, ¿verdad? ¿Puedo suponer que vuelves a buscar venganza y la justicia que se os negó?" la sonrisa había desaparecido de la cara y su semblante era serio, por lo que optó por responder con la verdad. Durante un tiempo, antes del final, ése chico había sido su más cercano confidente. Y siempre estaban los hechizos de olvido si nada más funcionaba.

"Sí. ¿Con quién te pondrás tú?"

"Contigo, sin dudarlo. Fuiste nuestro líder una vez, podrías volver a serlo" ofreció sin dobles intenciones.

"No. Hasta que termine esto, no habrá nada para mí más allá. Y cuando termine, seguramente me habrá consumido. No debéis esperar por mí."

"No esperamos por ti. Esperamos por nuestro líder. Que ése seas tú es sólo una coincidencia" se rió en voz baja de su propio chiste, que sólo él entendía. "Estoy en el Departamento de Regulaciones Mágicas Extranjeras. Un buen lugar, donde los motivos no hacen falta y las explicaciones son innecesarias. Ven a verme" dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.

Y le observó irse en dirección a sus antiguos guardaespaldas. Leyendo entre líneas, como todo buen Slytherin hace en cada uno de sus encuentros dialécticos podía deducir varias cosas: la primera, que a sus antiguos amigos no les había ido tan bien como esperaba; la segunda, que contaba con el apoyo de Blaise Zabini y, probablemente, del resto de los Slytherin también; y, por último, que tenía información importante para él, seguramente sobre sus objetivos, y que le daba vía libre para pedírsela.

Muy poco Slytherin.

Y, sin embargo, después de hablar con sus dos antiguos guardaespaldas, Blaise le sonrió sinceramente y le hizo el gesto de la Hermandad Serpiente con dos dedos. Le correspondió, por supuesto, pues entendía por fin las molestias que se estaba tomando. No lo hacía por pura generosidad, ningún Slytherin que se preciase lo haría, sino que lo hacía en función de la Hermandad. Hoy por ti, mañana por mí.

Se giró de nuevo hacia el resto del salón, deseando encontrar a la mujer que buscaba, conocerla, observarla y saber si era ella o no. Lo necesitaba. Y antes de que le descubrieran o alguno de los que antes llamaba amigos le pusiera en evidencia, intencionalmente o no.

Vio a una pequeña niña vestida con un traje de gnomo de jardín, incluidas las feas orejas y se sonrió a sí mismo al ver su entusiasmo. Y casi rió en voz alta al ver a un grupo de chicos un poco más mayores y con trajes metamórficos de centauros discutiendo sobre la posibilidad de lanzarla por encima de la pared del jardín, tal como se hacía con los gnomos reales.

A su vez, una pareja de gemelas pelirrojas disfrazadas de fuegos fatuos, con llamas verdes crepitando a su alrededor y con solo una túnica suelta y fantasmal cubriéndolas, miraban a los centauros cuchicheando entre ellas e intercambiando materiales.

Le recordaban a los gemelos Weasley, cuando la única diversión que obtenía de fiestas como aquella, tan populares, era disfrutar de las bromas que los pelirrojos realizaban, exteriorizando su molestia por haber sido invitados.

Una vez entró en Hogwarts las cosas habían cambiado, pero incluso entonces los gemelos le proveían de material prohibido. No era amigos, no podían serlo, pero mantenían una tregua, interesada y superficial, pero suficiente. Por supuesto, la tregua no había incluido al hermano de los Weasley, Ron, ni a los amigos del rubio, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Zabini. La tregua era individual y temporal, y ambas partes lo sabían y aceptaban.

Comparando, mientras veía a ese par revoltoso en un rincón de la sala haciendo planes, las cosas no habían cambiado tanto, e incluso esperaba que las dos niñas fueran unas Weasley, siendo gemelas y pelirrojas, según la tradición familiar.

Viendo como dos hombres idénticos, pelirrojos y sonrientes se acercaban a las gemelas, agachándose mientras aconsejaban sobre el material a utilizar, no le cupo ninguna duda. Esos eran los gemelos Weasley, y esas eran o sus sobrinas o las hijas de uno de ellos.

Sobrinas, concluyó al ver como uno de los hermanos Weasley más mayor, del que no recordaba su nombre, se acercaba al grupo, golpeando sin darse cuenta a varios invitados con las alas y la cola del disfraz de un colacuerno húngaro que llevaba.

Un poco cansado y frustrado, viendo la noche escapando de entre sus manos sin conseguir nada más tangible que un par de contactos con antiguos amigos, se dirigió a la barra, dispuesto a pedir un whisky e irse. No quería perder el tiempo, sobretodo porque ya habían pasado las dos de la mañana y odiaba esas fiestas.

"Un whisky de fuego, doble y sin hielo" pidió al camarero apoyándose ligeramente en la encimera. Le encantaban esas cosas tan muggles. Le recordaban a los pequeños pueblos de Alemania.

El camarero, tras echarle una ojeada sorprendida, obedeció rápidamente la orden, poniéndole un vaso ni muy grande ni muy pequeño.

"Sólo conozco una persona que sea capaz de beberse eso y seguir en pie" oyó que le decía un hombre alto, que se apoyó en la barra a su lado.

"Pues ya son dos" contestó indiferente, perdido el interés por las maniobras retóricas que podían sucederse una tras otra en un ambiente así. Empezaba a perder el ánimo. Quizá el que no la encontrara era una señal del destino. Quizá no era ella quien estaba reservada para él, por mucho que quisiese que fuera así.

"¿De veras?" hubo un silencio en el que ninguno de los dos retomó la conversación. "La otra persona se llamaba Draco Malfoy, ¿le suena?"

"Por supuesto" se terminó el líquido de un trago e, imperturbable, se giró hacia su interlocutor.

Era un hombre alto, fuerte, pelirrojo, con un pendiente en la oreja y ropas de cuero. Probablemente no iba disfrazado por la naturalidad con que se movía con ellas. Iba con un diminuto antifaz negro de cuero que no ocultaba su identidad: Bill Weasley.

"Lo suponía" alargó la pausa, clavando una mirada azul y penetrante en él. "Amigos, supongo."

"Amigos. ¿Y usted?"

"Socio. Malfoy no tenía amigos fuera de Slytherin."

"Gracias por comentarlo" dijo irónicamente, "él nunca me dijo nada sobre eso."

"¿Un mal día?" preguntó frunciendo el ceño ante la evidente descortesía.

"Oh, no, para nada. Una mala noche, en realidad" aclaró con una mueca ambigua.

"Sé qué es eso. Y, sin embargo, Harry Potter es lo mejor para levantar el ánimo" al recibir la mirada aviesa de Lam continuó, "nada mejor que una buena pelea verbal para alegrarse un poco."

"Gracias por el consejo" replicó venenosamente, sin deseos de continuar la conversación y descubrirse a sí mismo, si no lo había hecho ya. "Si le veo lo seguiré. Pero como no creo que vaya a ser as" dejó la frase incompleta, en una clara indirecta para que le dejase solo.

"En realidad estás allí mismo, molestando de nuevo a la pobre Hermione. Ese chico no sabe lo que es la amistad, ni el honor, ni cuando parar, eso seguro" el disgusto en la voz era patente y se reflejó también en la cara del moreno cuando observó que lo dicho por el pelirrojo era cierto: Harry Potter había aparecido en esa fiesta, con la única intención de montar un gran espectáculo del que saliese beneficiado a costa de su ex, Hermione Granger.

La chica estaba preciosa, vestida con elegancia y sobriedad, de rojo, encarnando a una de las cuatro brujas de Stonhenge, surgida directamente de una leyenda donde la magia de control y la amplificación de poder habían ganado una de las batallas de Escocia contra Inglaterra, que deseaba imponerles a su rey.

Mantenía la calma mirando fijamente al moreno que le reprochaba que no le hubiese llamado para decirle que le perdonaba. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar de nuevo la presencia de su exnovio, pues así se lo había comentado a él antes, pero aun así no creía que tuviese la suficiente firmeza como para defender su causa delante del "Niño-que-vivi" si éste se hacía la víctima inocente. Se necesitaba ser despiadado y un poco cruel para revelar la verdadera naturaleza de personas así, y ella no era ninguna de las dos cosas.

De manera que, casi sin darse cuenta, se encontró al lado de Hermione, dándole su apoyo y recibiendo a cambio una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de la chica y una mirada de odio por parte del otro.

"¿Qué quieres ahora, d'Ofoc?" le preguntó secamente Harry en cuanto percibió la sonrisa de la chica.

"Nada contigo, salvo que me obligues a lo contrario, Potter" contestó conservando la calma. "Pero me pareció que estabas molestando a Hermione y me resistía a creer que hubieses venido a reprocharle algo de lo que sólo tú tienes la culpa. No me equivocaba, ¿verdad? Serías incapaz de hacer algo tan despreciable, ¿no?"

El tono, inocentemente falso, le puso en una situación delicada. Si admitía que había venido a reprocharle que hubiesen roto, parecería algo peor que una rata a ojos de la sociedad, y si decía que era incapaz de algo así, en realidad su única salida, estaría admitiendo que el término de su noviazgo era culpa suya, y no tendría otras oportunidades para desmentirlo.

Observó con pánico creciente a los demás invitados, que ahora les miraban con interés. Eso era lo que buscaba antes pero ahora…

"¿Qué es esto, d'Ofoc? ¿Intentas hacer creer que Hermione nunca me engañó contigo?"

Había atacado donde sabía que podía dolerle. Le acababa de poner en la misma situación delicada en la que le había metido a él. A ver cómo salía de ésa, se dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa de autosatisfacción.

"Por supuesto que no, Potter. Yo nunca he intentado engañar a nadie, ni siquiera hacer creer cosas que no son. Mucho menos Hermione, Potter" le reprochó de manera audible. "¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quieres verte liberado de la culpa que te corroe? Si es eso no te preocupes, amigo. Estoy seguro de que Hermione estará encantada de perdonarte si le ofreces una verdadera disculpa" y le ofreció una sonrisa depredadora.

Como en sus antiguos tiempos en Hogwarts, se estremeció de anticipación ante la posibilidad de ver hundido al moreno que le miraba con odio frente a él.

Analizó sus movimientos: el nervioso parpadeo de su ojo izquierdo, una ligera palpitación en su sien derecha y el rictus de amargura que se formó en su cara y, por primera vez en varios años, sintió la satisfacción inundando su cuerpo.

"Esto no quedará as" anunció el chicos de los ojos verdes dándose la vuelta sin mirar de nuevo siquiera a Hermione.

Y Lam suspiró contento. Acababa de realizar su primer paso. Había sido todo un éxito y, lo mejor de todo, había sido en uno de los eventos más populares, con tanto público que sería difícil reparar el daño que se había causado a la imagen pública del "chico Dorado".

"Gracias" oyó que suspiraba la chica a su lado.

"Fue un placer" sonrió él.

Al alzar ella la cabeza para mirarle directamente a los ojos, se enfrentó a una mirada desconcertante. En los ojos castaños de ella, se reflejaba algo de desconfianza, extraña y casi oculta tras el brillo de agradecimiento

"Realmente fue un placer, ¿no es verdad? Hay momentos en que me recuerdas a alguien que conocí hace muchos años."

"¿A quién?" preguntó fingiendo curiosidad e inocencia mientras notaba el furioso bombeo de su corazón en el pecho.

"Han pasado muchos años, Lam. No sé ni siquiera si…" sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirarle, esbozando una sonrisa de disculpa. "Creo que me voy a ir a casa. Me disculpas, ¿verdad Lam?"

"Claro, Hermione" se sintió triste, pensando que había perdido la poca confianza que ella le tenía y no pudo evitar hacer un último esfuerzo para hacerse perdonar lo que fuese que había hecho mal. "¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa? Podríamos hablar."

"No, Lam" se rió, disipando gran parte del miedo de su amigo, "estoy un poco cansada y odiaría encontrarme con algún conocido que me pregunte por… él" había bajado el volumen en la última palabra, haciéndole un guiño y sonriéndole. "Nos vemos."

"Sí. Nos vemos" se despidió.

Miró cómo se iba. No podía evitar sentir una mezcla de satisfacción y remordimientos, pues, aunque había conseguido humillar a Potter, algo de lo que había hecho no le había gustado a Hermione, y ya no se sentía tan a gusto consigo mismo.

"Hola, Draco" una voz susurrante a sus espaldas le hizo tensar la espalda. "No creí que fuese verdad que hubieses engañado a tu propio padrino, por muy elaborada que fuese tu mentira, pero al parecer estaba equivocado. Muy típico de un Malfoy. Lo has hecho verdaderamente bien, estoy muy orgulloso" y le ofreció su mano con una ligera sonrisa cuando el chico se dio la vuelta. "Bienvenido a casa" le dijo en un murmullo cuando al fin se la estrechó.

"Gracias, padrino" susurró suavemente, con una sonrisa cálida.

"Ahora eres…"

"Laramy d'Ofoc, para servirle" se apresuró a responder. Sabía que su padrino poseía la mejor red de espionaje de toda Inglaterra, tanto muggle como mágica, y era un grandioso adversario o aliado, según donde te colocases en la guerra.

"Y necesitas que te presente a…" parecía dejar que la ironía se desprendiese de cada sílaba, como si rezumase. "Por que tu búsqueda por el salón ha sido más propia de un principiante que de alguien como tú."

"A Germaine…" un gesto impaciente de su padrino le detuvo, indeciso sobre cómo continuar.

"¿A cuál?" definitivamente, los conocimientos de su padrino sobrepasaban su capacidad de imaginación.

"A Maron"

"Muy bien, sígueme. Pero quiero verte antes de que pasen dos domingos, jovencito. Si no en mi despacho sí en Rowellway."

"Gracias, Severus. No sabes cómo te lo agradezco."

"No lo hagas. Te habrás arrepentido antes de que termine la noche" aseguró sin sonreír.

::::::::::::::::

La chica que le presentó su padrino no era lo que había esperado. Sabía que era modelo, así que había esperado un cuerpo espectacular, pero lo que veía frente a sí sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas.

Era una mujer alta, casi tanto como él, enfundada en un estrecho traje de veela, que marcaba claramente cada una de sus curvas. Cuando le presentaron le sonrió, con una amplia sonrisa que le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Era preciosa, con ese pelo rojo enmarcándole el rostro como si estuviera envuelta en llamas. Llamaba la atención y se sintió subyugado cuando sus ojos se cruzaron.

Eran castaños, muy parecidos a los ojos de sus recuerdos. Quizá el color era ligeramente diferente a lo que recordaba pero habían pasado casi diez años así que tampoco era tan raro. Se sintió encantado y esbozó una sonrisa radiante, entusiasmado.

"He oído hablar mucho de usted, señor d'Ofoc" sonrió ella. "Mucho" repitió con tono insinuante, lanzándole una mirada sensual.

"Yo también he oído hablar de usted. Es famosa, señorita Gheron" se sorprendió un poco cuando vio un brillo de satisfacción en esos ojos tan bonitos, "pero llámeme Laramy, por favor."

No sabía por qué no le había dado su nombre más familiar, el que reservaba para los amigos, en vez del que reservaba para los negocios más delicados.

"Siempre que tú hagas lo mismo, será un placer," afirmó ella, con un énfasis en la última palabra que le hizo pensar en una cama con las sábanas revueltas. "Así que… ¿hace mucho que estás en Inglaterra… Laramy?" la entonación, que parecía contener significados ocultos le apretó la garganta.

"No, no mucho. Una semana, más o menos" la observaba fascinado, convencido de que por fin había encontrado a su pianista, y de que era correspondido.

"¿Y vas a quedarte mucho tiempo? Sé que tienes negocios en otros países y…"

"Mis planes eran quedarme un mes, quizá algo más si no consigo los contratos que quería" no sabía por qué estaba siendo tan sincero pero ya que era su pianista…

"Espero que haya algo que te retenga aquí un poco más" susurró deslizando su dedo índice por la camisa negra de Lam y clavándole una mirada intencionada.

"Estoy seguro que algo podría encontrar" le siguió el juego.

"Y yo estoy segura de que podría ayudarte a encontrarlo, ¿no lo crees?"

"Sí, estoy empezando a creerlo" hizo una pausa, intentando encontrar un tema que fuese más inocente, que reprimiera sus impulsos, que luchaban por liberarse. "He oído que tocas el piano…" inició él.

"Siempre me ha fascinado la música. Cuando consigues ejecutar una nueva pieza puedes notar un placer casi igualable al…" dejó la frase incompleta, pero clavándole una mirada muy reveladora.

"Me lo imagino" ¿es que no había ningún tema inocente?¿O era cosa suya? "¿Tienes algún plan para mañana? Quizá podrías venir conmigo a…"

"No tengo nada por la mañana temprano, querido. Estoy encantada de acompañarte donde quieras" al ver su expresión sorprendida tras su rápida afirmación se acercó, lenta y sonriente. "Estoy libre esta noche. Seré toda para ti."

El descaro de la mujer, así como la sonrisa, que ahora se le antojaba depredadora, casi tan peligrosa como la que debía lucir una mantis religiosa, le repugnaron. Esa no era su pianista, no podía serlo. Pero si no era ella…

De repente notó un frío y suave roce en el cuello.

"Querido… ¿No me vas a llevar a ese hotel tuyo? Al fin y al cabo, me parece que tus planes con 'Miony acaban de terminar" y soltó unas risitas maliciosas.

Levantó bruscamente la cabeza y notó que Hermione estaba casi junto a ellos, inmóvil. El pecho le oprimió al notar lo abiertos que tenía los ojos y la expresión dolida de su rostro, y tardíamente recordó que esa mujer que le tenía casi abrazado era la mortal enemiga de Hermione. Aquella de la que le había contado tantas cosas y la que le había hecho tantas maldades.

Se pateó a sí mismo cuando comprendió que, como siempre, había cometido un error táctico. Se había acercado a la chica equivocada, que era desagradable y malvada, y había perdido a su nueva amiga, que era bondadosa, bella, inteligente y que le comprendía, o al menos lo intentaba.

Intentó decir algo, algo que arreglase esa situación, que explicase qué hacía pero ella le interrumpió antes de que emitiese ningún sonido.

"Yo… Lo siento, no quería interrumpir. Vine porque había cambiado de idea y no quería regresar sola pero… No hace falta que te molestes" respiró profundamente, como armándose de valor, lo que sólo hizo más profunda la herida que Lam se había auto infligido. "Adiós Maron, que lo disfrutes" y ya estaba yéndose cuando se vio detenida por Maron, que sonreía con satisfacción.

"Tranquila, 'Miony. Será solo esta noche. Si lo quieres, te lo devolveré mañana mismo" la malignidad de esas palabras estremeció al chico que la miró consternado y horrorizado.

"Por Merlín…" susurró al fin, consiguiendo librarse de la sorpresa mientras comprendía lo que había pasado. "Eres una…"

"Oh, cariño" se rió ella sin pudor, "sólo fue un juego. No hace falta que te pongas así."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó únicamente.

"¿Es que tenía que tener un motivo? Eres divertido, Laramy. ¿Vas a hacer algo esta noche conmigo? No es de caballeros hacer esperar a las damas" le reprochó sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Estás loca" afirmó él, separándose de ella y consciente de que esa noche pocas cosas habían salido como él quería.

"Oh, no lo sé. Siempre dicen que los locos no saben que lo están, así que…" se encogió de hombros, indiferente. "Pero si no vas a invitarme a nada, no voy a perder más el tiempo contigo. Me perdonas, ¿verdad, querido?"

Y se marchó sin mirar atrás, contoneando sus caderas como una verdadera veela, pero una veela maligna. No le extrañaría saber que en algún momento alguien la hubiese acusado de psicótica y se hubiese escapado del manicomio.

Miró a su alrededor, perdido por primera vez en muchos años. Acababa de perder a Hermione… ¿qué iba a hacer ahora?

Dejó que por unos momentos la desesperación le inundase. Incluso se planteó la opción de emborracharse con un par de botellas de whisky de fuego. Pero vio unos cabellos negros desordenados junto a la puerta y una cabecita castaña también allí.

Y se impulsó fuera de ese pozo negro para salir en búsqueda y rescate de una princesa bruja.

::::::::::::::::

"Hermione, amor, dame una oportunidad. Sólo una. Te quiero, te quiero con toda mi alma… Y no quiero perderte. Por favor" oyó al súplica lastimera de Potter incluso antes de que llegase a la puerta. Era patético el modo en que mentía. Ni siquiera siendo un bebé había hecho esa pantomima tan falsa. Si se la creía…

"Oh, Harry, yo…"

¡Se la creía! ¡No podía creerlo! ¡Si a él no le daba ni una oportunidad!

"No. No creo que pudiera soportarlo" se disculpó ella.

"¿Por qué? Soy el novio perfecto, ¿no?" se quejó sin gracia.

"Yo…"

"¿Hay otro? ¿Es eso?"

La indignación. Un recurso ampliamente utilizado.

"Yo…"

"Sólo dímelo, Hermione. Lo aceptaré. Como cuando éramos amigos" el bufido que soltó Lam en ese momento fue audible, aunque la pareja no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

"Yo… Sí. Hay otro" ¿Otro?¿Qué otro? ¿El fotógrafo ese?

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Y me lo dices frente a mí! ¿Dónde ha quedado tu decencia, Hermione?"

"Pero… Pero si t" era tan ingenua…

Observó a la pareja un poco más, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, pensando en cómo afrontar la situación. Hermione no estaba contenta con él, eso seguro, y a lo mejor su presencia hacía que se volviese a Harry buscando protección. O quizá no, se rectificó al ver cómo la chica enrojecía de ira ante la última barbaridad del chico-que-vivió.

Estaba en todos los escándalos de esa noche, al parecer. Todos los invitado que estaban a su alrededor empezaban a girar las cabezas, intrigados por el ruido que hacía Potter con sus gritos. Eso fue lo que le determinó a intervenir. No dejaría que Hermione saliera perjudicada.

"Ya está bien" siseó al mejor estilo Snape tocando el hombro del Chico Dorado.

Y él se dio la vuelta en el acto, alzando la mano en el mejor estilo de magia sin varita. Claro que para eso se había entrenado tanto tiempo.

"No, Potter, no es el momento ni el lugar para que midamos fuerzas" le reprochó deshaciendo la bola de energía que empezaba a vislumbrarse en la mano de chico de ojos verdes con un movimiento indolente.

"¿No quieres enfrentarte a mi poder, cobarde?" le susurró malignamente.

Y Laramy, ni corto ni perezoso, cogiéndole por los hombros como si fuesen viejos amigos y haciéndole un guiño a la chica castaña, le dirigió a la salida, riendo en voz alta.

"Harry, harry, harry, ¡sabes que las bromas de ese tipo son muy ambiguas! Uno nunca sabe si estás hablando en serio o no" sonreía a la gente mientras hablaba, consiguiendo que casi todos se lo creyeran.

Al menos ahora no salpicaría a Hermione, que salía con una amplia y falsa sonrisa detrás de ellos.

Cuando estuvieron fuera, sin embargo, su sonrisa desapareció, y mientras su limusina aparecía para recogerle, le susurró al oído venenosamente.

"Potter, tú todavía no sabes qué es el Poder. El Poder, amigo, es mucho más de lo que puedas imaginar. Y cuando te golpee, no sabrás por dónde ha venido el golpe."

Y con un confundus, un básico hechizo de desorientación, le despistó el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione y él subiesen a la limusina.

**n/a**: Hola!!!!! Qué tal?? Ha gustado??? Me costó bastante la revisión de este capítulo, más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí lo teneis… Espero que os haya gustado!!!!!!!

Y pasamos a los reviewwwwwwww, la alegría de la que escribe, osease, en este caso, yo ;)

**Anne**** Moody**: Ooooooh!!! Qué emoción!!!! Me encanta que te guste!!!!!!! Y me gusta mucho más que te gusten las descripciones y te parezcan de verdad realistas (es mi gran reto, se nota?) La verdad es que me subió el ánimo un montón tu review, gracias. Espero que te siga gustando… Y si encuentras faltas… dímelo!! ;) Bss.

**Avenger**** Nemesis**: Hola!!!!!!!! Esto empieza a animarse!!! Enfrentamiento Draco-Harry servido… aunque solo es el primero, y casi no hay magia :P …Te gusta Suzanne??? Juasjuasjuas (risa maligna) Me encantan tus reviews, lo sabes, y si no t lo repetiré cada vez que quieras :D, así que ¿Cuántos más, mejor?… En fin, para que Draco una piezas del rompecabezas faltan unos dos capítulos o -… Aguantaras??? Bss wapa!!!!!

**Lara Potter**: Hola!!!!! Sí, sí, me he puesto contentísima, tuve una sonrisa tonta todo el día (una por cada review así que mis amigas piensan q toy enamorada ;D), y sí q m, encanta cuando la respuesta es positiva!!! Es un D/Hr, aunque hay bastante historia por medio, juasjuasjuas, y lo de q los padres de Draco sean inocentes… Lucius y Narcisa, definitivamente, eran servidores de Voldy, pero cuando la tapadera de Snape fue descubierta y los de la Orden se quedaron sin fuentes de información en el Lado Oscuro, los Malfoy, que como ya he dicho siguen el dictado de… (corazón, no; conciencia, no; alma, no) …su mente y los mantras de su familia, decidieron hacer de agentes dobles. Esto sucedió a finales de un quinto año alternativo, en el que sólo cambia eso (toma nota). Por supuesto, la pertenencia final a la Orden fue impulsada por Draco, que no se veía matando muggles ni torturando niños, así que la muerte de Lucius y Narcisa fue, no solo innecesaria, sino injusta. De todas maneras, creo que está al principio de cap. 2 Si no lo ves claro, avísame que lo corregiré, de alguna manera :D También te gusta Suzanne??? juasjuasjuas… En fin, me encanta que te guste tanto el primer capítulo. La verdad es que es del que más orgullosa estoy, a decir verdad ;) Pero espero que te guste el resto de la historia… Ya me lo dirás… Ah, sí… Mi nick es por Ekaterin Vorsoisson, de los libros de Miles Vorkosigan, y su autora es Lois McMaster Bujold. Te los recomiendo, son fantásticos!!!!!!!!!! Bsss!!!!

**Antiope**** Black**: Hola!!! Gracias x el review!! Me alegra que te guste lo de las identidades secretas, jejejejejeje…. respecto a lo de que tardo muxo…. bueno… tardo más de lo q me gustaría, a decir vdd, lo siento. Supongo que nunca encuentro tiempo y, con esto del trabajo, los cursos, las estudios y demás… Pero voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo, ya que tengo lectoras tan fieles :D Venga, a ver si t ha gustado el cap y tb m escribs en review… Bss!!!!

Bueno!!! He terminado otro cap!!! Me escribiréis reviews?????????

Bsss

(solo hay q darle al GO!)

ekateryn


	8. Germaine R Gheron

**_Capítulo 8: Germaine R. Gheron_**

_"Uno de los grandes secretos para el trato cortés con los hombres consiste, para los inteligentes, en fingir menos inteligencia de la que se tiene: y para los tontos, fingir más. Ambas cosas son harto difíciles."  
__Noel Clarasó_

Cuando se vio obligada a subir a la limusina de Lam, por las circunstancias, Harry o, quizá, algún oscuro deseo, no pudo evitar sentir de nuevo que el chico moreno que le parecía tan autoritario tenía ese aire de Malfoy que había sido una de las constantes (malvada, pero constante) de la vida en Hogwarts en su época.

Sabía que eran chicos diferentes pero cada vez que le miraba a los ojos, como estaba haciendo justo en ese momento, tenía la impresión de que los conocía muy bien. Tan bien como había llegado a conocer los de Malfoy, obligada a detectar cualquier cambio para evitar al rubio cuando su humor empeoraba.

Se había sentido tan cercana a él hacía tan sólo un par de noches… Y se había sentido tan protegida cuando había salido en su defensa… Y tan absolutamente decepcionada y herida cuando les vio a Maron y a él abrazados casi en medio de la pista…

No debería haber vuelto. Ni siquiera debería haber pensado en aceptar su oferta de acompañarla a casa. Mucho menos dejar que viese lo dolida que estaba. Y, sin embargo, había hecho las tres cosas. Y ahora se sentía incómoda. ¿Sería culpa suya? ¿O de él? ¿Qué le había hecho Harry que ya no distinguía de quién era la culpa en situaciones así?

Observó en silencio como Lam se removía en el asiento, inquieto. ¿Debería decir algo? No, decidió al ver como abría un par de veces la boca, haciendo amago de comentar algo, era más divertido analizar sus reacciones.

"Yo… Lo de antes… No era lo que parecía…" comenzó Lam con una mueca de frustración al verse incapaz de expresarse como quería.

"¿Te refieres a la escena de Maron? ¿O al placer que sientes humillando a Harry?" no sabía qué era lo que le hacía sentir más desconfianza.

"Yo… Me refería a lo de Maron. Estaba intentando averiguar una cosa y, antes de que me diese cuenta, estaba encima de mí como una mantis religiosa. Pensé que de verdad me iba a devorar" y se estremeció, lo que dio más énfasis a sus palabras.

"Es lo que hace siempre. Escoge una víctima y se convierte en una depredadora despiadada" vio que él intentaba hallar una pista en sus ojos que le indicase si eso era una excusa o una simple afirmación que no le exculpaba de nada.

"Entiendo que estés molesta conmigo pero… ¿podrás perdonarme? Creo que en esos momentos no sabía siquiera qué es lo que quería hacer. Supongo que perdí de vista… todo" la miraba suplicante, aunque intentaba conservar la compostura.

"Lam, yo…" sacudió la cabeza, desbordada. "No lo sé, la verdad."

"Hermione, no quiero una respuesta inmediata pero… Es cierto que fue culpa mía, al menos en parte, pero… ¿lo intentarás?" tenía una expresión tan triste, pidiéndole que le perdonara que se sintió conmovida. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no veía la falsa expresión de Harry tras las sonrisas y los gestos de los demás.

"Sí, lo intentaré" le sonrió al percibir el alivio en sus ojos. "Y… ¿qué era eso que estabas intentando averiguar antes de que te saltara encima? ¿No podías preguntármelo a mí?"

"Si hubiese creído que podías contestarme tú, lo hubiese hecho, pero me habían comentado que tenía que dirigirme a ella así que…" le explicó intentando evitar dar una respuesta concreta mientras su mente trabajaba a marchas forzadas.

"¿Pero qué era? Si de verdad no puedo ayudarte, te ayudaré a sonsacarle la información a mi compañera" insistió ella, intrigada al notar la maniobra evasiva. Lo averiguaría así tuviera que estar toda la noche hablando.

"Bueno… Me dijeron que…" hizo una pequeña pausa, organizando en su mente varias mentiras aceptables. Al final se decidió por la que tenía más visos de veracidad, "… que ella sabía a quién debía dirigirme para conocer a una concertista famosa."

"¿Qué?" exclamó divertida Hermione. "¿Una concertista famosa, Maron? Y ¿de qué, si puede saberse?" se estaba reprimiendo para no ser sarcástica e hiriente aunque le estaba costando bastante.

"Se llama Germaine R. Gheron" confesó cabizbajo aunque aún así pudo notar el respingo de la chica, lo que le hizo levantar rápidamente la vista hacia ella. "¿La conoces?" preguntó esperanzado.

"No, no personalmente" negó ella mirándole intensamente. "Aunque sé cómo contactarla" admitió. "¿Para qué quieres conocerla?" inquirió tensa.

"La admiro" respondió él, la esperanza naciéndole en el pecho y apartando todos los pensamientos de venganza.

"No creo que eso baste" contestó Hermione con seriedad.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hace falta? ¡Sólo quiero conocerla!" exclamó indignado.

"Ella no quiere conocer a nadie. Eso sólo haría que la gente supiese quién es. Y si te has tomado tantas molestias para saber de ella, e incluyo a Maron como molestia, eso ya deberías saberlo."

"Pero…" intentó de nuevo.

"No. No, Lam. Nunca ha querido conocer a nadie personalmente. Y dudo que quiera hacerlo contigo."

"Pero Hermione… Es que nadie sabe nada…" se quejó lastimero. "Ni siquiera sé la fecha de sus conciertos."

"Aún no los ha definido" le consoló ella. "Ten en cuenta que no toca sola."

"Cierto. Pero… Me hacía tanta ilusión… ¿Seguro que tú no…?"

"No. No puedo hacer nada en ese sentido" suspiró y miró por la ventana, incapaz de creer que eso fuese de verdad lo que inquietaba al moreno. "¿Sólo era eso?"

"Es bastante" afirmó él con dolor. "Llevo deseando conocerla desde hace más de cinco años" se detuvo y la observó fijamente. "Si hablases con ella y te dijese que podría hacer la excepción a la regla… ¿me avisarías?" preguntó.

"Lo haría. Aunque lo veo poco posible."

"Al menos los conciertos…" dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, haciendo un puchero con los labios y mirándola con ojos tristes.

"Lo intentaré" se rió ella, sin poder evitar sentirse como todas las veces anteriores que había estado con él. Burbujeante. Sentía la necesidad de sonreír, de reír por la pura felicidad de hacerlo.

"Gracias" murmuró él al tiempo que le daba un beso suave en la mejilla y le sonreía. Una sonrisa que le paralizó la respiración.

Se miraron a los ojos, intensamente, compartiendo mucho más en una simple mirada que en toda la conversación anterior. Le observó conteniendo el aliento. Ella no se apartó y él sonrió más ampliamente. Una venita latía en la base de la garganta de ella y Lam sintió un deseo arrollador de pasar por allí los labios y sentir ese latido.

"Lam…" susurró ella, incapaz de creer que se estuviese enamorando de ese hombre.

Y ese susurro pareció desencadenar una tormenta. El color gris de los ojos de él se hizo más intenso, rodeándola como una bruma, aislándola del resto del universo. Antes de que se diese cuenta estaba entre sus brazos y la estaba besando. La boca de él sabía a whisky de fuego, dulce, embriagador, celestial.

Nunca la habían besado con tanto sentimiento ni con tanta pasión.

Los labios de él recorrieron de nuevo su mejilla, llegaron hasta su garganta, donde besó su venita palpitante, absorbiendo la piel con la boca, chupando muy suavemente.

"No…" logró murmurar ella. No lograba recordar si en algún momento pasado su voz había sonado tan débil.

Pero antes de que él pudiese decir algo el cristal que separaba al conductor del resto del vehículo se bajó ligeramente, con un suave sonido y se oyó la voz grave del hombre que conducía, que debía rondar los cincuenta y muchos.

"Señor, hemos llegado al destino de la señorita. ¿Quiere que les abra o prefieren esperar?"

Ella le miró y, sin darle tiempo, contestó antes que él.

"Vamos a bajar ya, gracias" se enfrentó a su mirada, esperando que comprendiera.

"Bien" reaccionó él, respirando hondo y enderezándose. "Brian, no hace falta que bajes" ordenó, abriendo su propia puerta y ofreciéndole su propia mano a la chica.

La acompañó hasta el portal del bloque de pisos exclusivos, sin soltar su mano. Le apretaba la mano sin desear que entrase en la casa y le dejase allí, tan solo.

"Debería entrar" susurró ella.

"Deberías" asintió él sin dejar de pedirle que se quedara con los ojos, con esos ojos grises que la envolvían. Con la mano libre le acarició la mejilla. Sintió los dedos calientes contra su piel. Notó cómo se inclinaba para besarla de nuevo y esperó, sin aliento.

Cuando lo hizo, Hermione contuvo a duras penas un gemido. El beso no se parecía a ninguno que hubiera recibido antes. Cálidos y dominantes, sus labios probaron los de ella hasta que sintió que iba a estallar.

"Si de verdad quieres subir a tu casa, será mejor que lo hagas ya" dijo él con voz ronca, apoyando la frente contra la suya, jadeando ligeramente.

Y ella, asustada por sus propias reacciones y por los sentimientos que despertaban en su interior las acciones del hombre, huyó.

Estaba rabioso. Había salido de la fiesta casi perdiendo el control y cuando llegó a su casa, un chalet de cuatro plantas en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres y relativamente cerca del Caldero Chorreante, tuvo que dirigirse directamente a la sala de entrenamiento. Las chispas escapaban de sus dedos para cuando abría la puerta.

¿Quién era ese Laramy d'Ofoc? Y, más importante, ¡¿quién se creía que era?! Nadie era más importante que él. Nadie era más poderoso que él. Y la más mínima insinuación ya merecía que se le diese una lección ejemplar.

Miles de planes descabellados rondaban su mente en esos momentos, sentado como estaba en el suelo de la sala destrozada y jadeando, y ninguno era… por así decirlo, típico de un Gryffindor.

Pensaba que la raza de los prepotentes y arrogantes Malfoy eran una excepción a la regla de que los "sangre-limpias" habían decaído. Pero ese tal Laramy… Le recordaba demasiado a su antiguo enemigo, Draco Malfoy, como para sentirse a gusto.

¡Y encima estaba tras Hermione! ¡Esa era SU chica! Y si no era suya… ¡Por Merlín que no sería de ese orgulloso y desagradable extranjero!

Sus pensamientos, sin embargo, se desviaron hacia el caso de los Malfoy, mientras una sarcástica sonrisa de extendía por su rostro. El Niñito de Oro, que según el idiota de Lucius era un inútil, había conseguido acabar con la idiosincrasia de los Malfoy. Se le escapó una carcajada. Y nadie había sospechado nunca que el juicio había sido manipulado. Unos pocos Imperios repartidos de manera inteligente y la pareja de rubios habían ido derechitos a su final. Todo ello cortesía del Salvador del Mundo.

Aunque claro, algo así no había podido pasar desapercibido totalmente. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que todos los testigos sabían reconocer una maldición, más que nunca si la sufrían ellos. Y para evitar problemas había tenido que tomar medidas drásticas.

La suerte, que había sido su compañera desde los once años, demostró de nuevo su favor. Culparon a Draco Malfoy, enemigo declarado del pobre Niño, de las muertes sospechosas aunque, como no había pruebas (no era tan estúpido como para intentar inculparle teniendo en cuenta la existencia del veristerum y la recuperación de Snape), no se pudo demostrar.

Y, sin embargo, la cobarde serpiente había huido de Inglaterra, dando más consistencia a las acusaciones. Cuando murió, hace poco más de un año, Harry Potter, es decir, él mismo, había iniciado unas celebraciones de una semana.

Y fue en esa semana cuando empezaron los problemas con Hermione, así que la culpa, sin duda, era de Draco Malfoy, que ni muerto podía dejarle disfrutar de su bien merecida vida feliz.

Quizá con una visita a la tumba del rubio con un exorcista… ¡No! Debía centrarse en el tal Laramy d'Ofoc. Su aparición también era culpa de Draco Malfoy. Era él el que le había llevado a amargarle la existencia nombrando al maldito alemán su heredero. Todo era culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Pero no iba a dejar que le estropease nada. Había trabajado durante toda su vida para aparecer como un niño bueno ante los ojos de Dumbledore y del Ministerio a la vez que hundía a Percy por atreverse a ponerse en su contra y tomaba medidas para mantener a sus exnovias contentas y calladitas.

No le permitiría atravesarse en su camino cuando aún le quedaban tantas cosas por hacer, se juró mientras apretaba los puños con fuerza. Y si para eso era necesario pactar con el diablo, así fuese. Ya lo había hecho otras veces.

Ya en la habitación del hotel, con un vaso de whisky en la mano y escuchando a Jean Michael Jarre, Laramy repasaba los acontecimientos de la noche, a pesar de que sus pensamientos regresaban una y otra vez a Hermione. No sabía qué era lo que le había impulsado a besarla, pero no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Sintió de nuevo los suaves labios de la chica bajo los de él y, cerrando los ojos, era capaz incluso de evocar la imagen de los ojos castaños de la chica, tan cálidos, tan dulces, pidiéndole que se quedara con ella, a pesar de que los dos sabían que no debían hacer nada, que no debían ir más allá de un par de besos.

Sin embargo… Esos no habían sido sólo besos. Le habían afectado mucho más de lo que nunca le había afectado nada. Habían provocado que se olvidara del mundo y que su mente sólo registrara la presencia de ella frente a él. No pudo evitar una sonrisa. Estaba tan bonita bajo la luz de la luna, con el pelo reflejando la luz a causa de un poco de purpurina que se había echado…

Sintió la sangre correr por sus venas, como un río de lava ardiente, desordenando otra vez sus pensamientos. Parecía que esa noche se había reducido a ella.

Pero no había sido así, se recriminó, y no podía dejar pasar el resto de los acontecimientos únicamente porque se habían besado. Aunque ese beso… ¡No! ¡No podía permitirse ninguna distracción!

En ese momento, cuando se planteaba incluso escribir todo en un papel, algo que nunca había hecho y que dudaba que fuese a hacerlo alguna vez, llamaron a la puerta. Dos toques cortos y uno largo, así que era Atomi.

Se levantó para abrir, con el vaso de whisky de fuego en la mano y casi bostezando.

"Hola" saludó mientras la dejaba pasar.

"¿Hola? No creerás que eso es suficiente, ¿verdad?" le susurró en un grito reprimido. "No esperarás en serio que, después de pasarme la noche intentando arreglar los desastres que has dejado tras de ti me conforme con un hola, ¿no?"

"Emmm… ¿no?" la verdad es que eso sí le tomaba por sorpresa, aunque consiguió recuperarse a tiempo para evitar una maldición. "¿Qué desastres? Pensé que había sido muy discreto y, en todo caso, seguro que parte de la culpa no es mía" se excusó intentando localizar exactamente de qué estaba hablando la chica.

"Bueno, por desastres que he tenido que arreglar yo interpreto el numerito con la tal Maron, o, quizá, el espectáculo que has protagonizado con Potter. ¿Puedo saber a qué crees que estás jugando? ¡Te estás apartando tú mismo de la estrategia que habías trazado! ¿Qué es lo que esperas de nosotros, Lam?" terminó casi con un suspiro abatido, girando la cara para que no viera la confusión de sus ojos.

Lam, consciente por fin de todas las consecuencias que se desprenderían de esa noche suspiró, deseando poder darse patadas a sí mismo por su estúpido comportamiento. La obligó a mirarle a la cara, poniendo una mano en su barbilla y se disculpó.

"Lo siento. Estar en Inglaterra me afecta más de lo que creí. La mera visión de Potter me hace perder mis objetivos de vista y Hermione…" Se detuvo, dudando sobre cómo seguir su explicación.

"Hermione te descoloca, ¿no es así?" clavó una mirada penetrante en los ojos confusos de él y prosiguió, "puede que tu obsesión por la pianista fuese cosa del destino. Un camino para llegar hasta esa chica y que encontraras el amor que te has estado negando tanto tiempo" si no hubiese desenfocado ligeramente la mirada, soñadora, podría haber creído que estaba bromeando, incluso. Sobretodo porque…

"Atomi… Tú no crees en el destino."

"¡Bueno!" bufó indignada. "¿Ahora también vas a decirme en qué creo?"

"No, pero…"

"Déjalo" hizo un movimiento cortante con la mano, "se me acaba de ocurrir la manera de que consigas tu objetivo" le explicó con una sonrisa triunfante.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó interesado, relegando el resto de pensamientos a otro plano.

"Con alguien a quien no se le conozca relación contigo y con suficiente prestigio como para atraer a Potter" al oír la solución, mermó rápidamente la esperanza.

"¿Acaso tú conoces a alguien que de verdad no levante las sospechas de Potter? ¡Tengo pocos enemigos! Y los que hay están arruinados o no me harían un favor de ese calibre" le recordó enfadado.

"Bueno" dudó ella mirándole de reojo, "hay alguien que podría ayudar, y estaba hoy en la fiesta" vaciló, como insegura de continuar.

"¿Quién?" esclamó ansioso. Si de verdad conseguía algo… Atomi respiró hondo antes de contestar, armándose de valor.

"Suzanne" dejó escapar rápidamente.

Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras se miraban el uno al otro. El incrédulo de que se lo plantease siquiera y ella impaciente por saber si lo veía viable.

"¡¿Estás loca?!" exclamó por fin. "¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido que Suzanne me haría algún favor? ¡Ni siquiera estoy seguro de caerle bien!" otra vez se cerraba una vía, y empezaba a cansarse de esa sensación de frustración.

"¡Tonto!" le recriminó ella, dándole un golpecito en la cabeza. "¡Piensa! Potter ha visto hoy el desaire que le has hecho. Cualquier mujer se sentiría ofendida por la manera en que la has tratado, y una rencorosa podría plantearse buscar venganza. Y una mujer enfadada es peligrosa, Lam. ¡Piensa! ¿Crees que Potter desperdiciará la oportunidad de conseguir una aliada así contra ti? ¡Es el cebo perfecto! La va a convencer de igual manera después de lo de hoy, y al menos de esta forma tú lo sabrías todo" respiró profundamente, cansada, antes de darle la espalda. "¿Cuál es tu lema, Lam? El conocimiento es poder, ¿no? ¿Por qué no empiezas a actuar en consonancia en vez de dejarte llevar por las circunstancias como si fueras un maldito adolescente? ¡Controla tu vida antes de que otros asuman el control, porque estás a punto de perderlo!" le echó una mirada severa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo.

Y de nuevo se quedó solo, con sus pensamientos y una copa de whisky como única compañía. Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Inmersos en las numerosas maquinaciones y las nuevas estrategias, así como por la llegada del enviado Dai-jon Hai y también por culpa de la atención de la prensa que persiguieron a Laramy d'Ofoc y Afran Munch a partir del día de la fiesta, redujeron sus planes temporalmente a hacerse fuertes en el país.

Los informes de la guapa oriental se redujeron al mínimo debido al poco tiempo del que disponían, además de las nuevas responsabilidades que tuvo que asumir con respecto a las empresas de su rico amigo, así como a la organización de las exposiciones de su amigo artista, que no conseguía poner los pies en el suelo y se pasaba el día pintando encerrado o visitando Londres como un turista cualquiera, en compañía de una guapa pelirroja.

Cada uno con sus problemas, los dos se percataron del problema que llevaría obviar el esfuerzo que la chica se veía obligada a realizar, de manera que se le envió una invitación formal la noche anterior a la "gran exposición" de los Munch, que tanto había ilusionado al chico alemán.

Los dos chicos lo prepararon todo con la intención de agradecerle adecuadamente su ayuda, aunque sabían que la habían descuidado mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho nunca y que sería difícil hacerse perdonar.

La invitación formal, por supuesto, era para una cena privada, únicamente ellos tres, aunque se le aconsejó ir de gala. Esa noche, tras un día de libertad obligada (no la habían dejado entrar en el despacho provisional habilitado en el hotel y le dieron una tarjeta de crédito y una cámara de fotos), se encontraba subida en una limusina, vestida con un traje marrón oscuro de noche, de estilo sutilmente japonés, brillo sedoso y dorado, enjoyada y expectante.

Bajó del coche frente a un restaurante japonés de lujo, al que no se había atrevido a entrar yendo sola, creyéndolo fuera de sus posibilidades.

Cuando entró salió a recibirla una mujer vestida típicamente que la guió, tras la reverencia y el saludo de rigor, por los pasillos. Llegó hasta una puerta y, arrodillándose, la deslizó suavemente, indicándole que pasara. Arrodillados cómodamente sobre unos cojines estaban ya presentes tres chicos, sus dos amigos y un chico oriental, Minoruy Yohei, observando el efecto de su sorpresa en su amiga.

Estupefacta, emocionada y feliz, así era como se encontraba. Era la mejor sorpresa que le habían dado en mucho tiempo y apenas pudo conservar la compostura y sentarse educadamente en el asiento que le habían reservado y servir ella misma el sake que estaba dispuesto en la mesa.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a su compañero, más de un mes, lo que equivalía a una eternidad, aunque no dejaba que nadie se diese cuenta. Para los demás, incluso para él, era sólo una amiga. Y como siempre, como aquella vez que había hecho un comentario descortés sobre Yohei y una antigua novia suya, Fran hizo un comentario desafortunado.

"¿Sabes que hay que felicitar al chinito? ¡Se ha enamorado!" y el mundo se hundió a su alrededor, aunque valientemente logró forzar una sonrisa.

"¿Y quién es la afortunada?" preguntó deseando una respuesta inesperada o, al menos, que no reaccionar a ella.

"Yo… bueno…" titubeó sonriendo, "es japonesa" se sonrojó confirmando sus peores sospechas. Estaba de verdad enamorado.

"Hay muchas japonesas, amigo mío" rió el alemán, "algo más concreto, ¡por favor!"

"Bueno… es muy guapa" dijo bajando la mirada después de pedir ayuda a su otro amigo.

"Llevan así todo el tiempo" intervino el moreno con una sonrisa conciliadora y observándola con atención.

"Es la primera vez que le conocemos una novia a Yohei" justificó la chica al alemán forzando otra sonrisa, a pesar de desear matarle o asarle a fuego lento. En unos pocos segundos se le ocurrieron las más variadas torturas medievales y modernas. Algunas posibles con sus medios, otras no. Y de nuevo bendijo su sed de curiosidades históricas.

"Es un donjuán" exclamó divertido el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

"¿Ya te has declarado?" preguntó con una sonrisa tan falsa que se daba cuenta hasta ella.

"Noooo" respondió para soltar a continuación un suspiro. "No puedo."

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo…" se sonrojó de nuevo, dando ganas a su interlocutora de estrangular a la chica que era objeto de pasión, "es que es… No sé. No creo que quiera nada conmigo." Definitivamente la mataría.

"¿Es miembro de alguna familia selecta o algo así?"

"No. Bueno, creo que no. No sé nada de su familia."

"¿Entonces?"

"Es demasiado buena" consiguió decir tras algunos titubeos.

"¡Yohei!" se escandalizó. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres simpático, inteligente, guapo y un gran artista. ¿Quién es ella? ¿La sacerdotisa de una religión prohibida?" Quizá se había pasado un poco, ¿verdad? Pero es que verle triste era algo que no podía soportar. A lo mejor nadie deducía nada. Salvo Lam, seguro que él ya lo sabía, pensó viendo como no apartaba sus ojos grises de ella.

"¿Crees eso?" sonrió espantando los temores más grandes de verse descubierta. Nunca la querría.

"Aún te falta algo para ser como yo, cierto es, pero vas por buen camino" confirmó orgulloso el rubio sin percatarse de la mirada levemente despectiva de la chica. Le quería mucho pero, a veces, en algunos momentos, le alteraba los nervios a cualquiera. Aunque, al menos, él no parecía haberse dado cuenta. Una charla después con su 'jefe' y todo quedaría como antes.

Dejaron a un lado ese tema dedicándose a discutir la manera en que deberían presentarse en el museo. Los muchos comentarios burlones del japonés sobre un motivo oculto para haber conseguido una sala en el museo más importante de Londres y las réplicas rápidas del alemán, que insistía en su gran calidad como artista incomprendido, animaron la velada, que transcurrió amena y veloz.

Al término de la cena volvieron a los temas más serios, para el pesar de tres de los cuatro comensales.

"Muy bien, ahora deberíamos discutir sobre mañana" anunció Lam con su cada vez más fuerte acento inglés seriamente cuando ya se había servido el café y el té.

"¿Es necesario?" se quejó infantilmente Fran.

"Me gustaría que Fran fuese a su propia exposición" dijo a la chica japonesa ignorando el gimoteo del rubio al oírse nombrar, "pero no veo motivos para que os aburráis Yohei y tú."

"¡Aburrirse!¡En mi exposición!" gimoteó más fuerte el rubio mirando mal a su mejor amigo.

"Podrías enseñarme Londres" sugirió tímidamente el recién llegado al país. "Podría serme útil más tarde."

"Me encantaría. Tiene sitios muy interesantes" accedió con una sonrisa la chica. "¿Qué harás tú?" le preguntó al chico de ojos grises.

"He quedado con una encantadora señorita inglesa en la exposición. Si es la indicada la invitaré a pasear, o a comer o a algo. Si no…"

"Dejarás que se aburra en la exposición" afirmó con una mirada reprobadora sin reaccionar ante el gemido dolido del Fran. "¿Por qué no intentas conocerla? Aunque no sea ella puede ser profundamente interesante."

"¿Por qué me parece que me he perdido algo importante?" medio exclamó, medio preguntó el japonés mirándoles alternativamente a sus tres compañeros.

"Bueno…" titubeó el inglés de ojos grises.

"Busca a su alma gemela perdida hace casi diez años" simplificó el rubio ignorando la expresión indignada del aludido ante un resumen tan corto de su situación.

"Exacto" intervino la chica incapaz de resistirse a una buena broma a expensas del imperturbable inglés. "Aunque como nunca conoció a la chica en cuestión, es algo más difícil de lo que habíamos supuesto en un principio."

"¿Entonces cómo sabe que…?"

"Es algo que se sabe, ¿está bien?" interrumpió a sus amigos consiguiendo silencio por unos momentos. "Volviendo al tema que nos ocupaba… Sí, dejaré que se aburra en la exposición"

"Pero si quedas con ella, no deberías…" intervino el japonés apoyando a su amiga.

"Sólo me he encargado de que le llegara una invitación. Seguro que acude. Al fin y al cabo, la noticia de la exposición ya se ha filtrado a todos los medios y acudirán tanto muggles como magos."

"¿No crees que es un poco pronto para decir si es ella o no? Es la primera cita y…"

"Lo sabré. En cuanto vea sus ojos…"

"Cariño, han pasado casi 10 años" intervino suavemente Atomi, dándole un cariñoso golpecito en la mano. "Seguramente habrá cambiado."

"No" contestó categóricamente sacudiendo la cabeza Lam, "ella no. Si lo es, lo sabré."

"Pero son 10 años…" intentó convencer Yohei.

"No importa."

"Tendrías que esperar algo más de media hora para saberlo cuando te encuentres con ella, al menos" insistió Atomi.

"¿Para qué? Si no es ella…"

"Creo que estás eludiendo tus propios objetivos. Desde que oíste que la morena del otro día… Hermione, era una de las candidatas, te obsesionaste. Y ahora no quieres creer que no sea ella" le reprochó el alemán. "Te estás comportando como un niño, Lam."

"¡No es verdad! Que Hermione sea o no ella es poco importante. Reconozco que podría serlo, pues me siento relajado con ella pero los ojos de la otra chica, la modelo, Maron, son tan parecidos a aquellos que vi hace años que… ¡No sé! Y me gustaría descartar al menos a una de ellas. Puede sonar mal pero si con dos ya noto la presión, si tengo que analizar a tres, me voy a volver loco. Simplemente no puedo. Así que lo haré a mi manera, ¿de acuerdo?

"Claro. Como quieras" le tranquilizó la chica japonesa cogiéndole la mano en un ademán calmante. "No sabía que pensabas eso. Lo siento."

"No. No te disculpes" suspiró cansado Lam. "No tenías porqué saberlo. No te había dicho nada."

"Normalmente no me gusta intervenir en vuestros problemas, salvo que me lo pidáis, pero si lo que quieres es saber si alguna de ellas es la chica que buscas, ¿por qué no se lo preguntas? Al fin y al cabo, como dices siempre, el conocimiento es poder y no siempre el camino al poder es el más difícil, ¿no?" le sugirió ella.

"No creo que ninguna suelte prenda. Al menos no creo que me den más información sobre el tema de lo que ya me han dado" suspiró resignado recordando la conversación que había mantenido con Hermione y el beso. Sobretodo el beso. Hacía una semana que no la veía y se le estaba haciendo eterno.

"¿Y si le escribieses una carta?" sugirió el japonés queriendo ser de ayuda pero sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo.

"¿Y cómo se la mando? ¿Telepáticamente?" hizo una mueca y el que había hablado hizo un gesto de entendimiento al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa disculpándose.

"Espera" intervino el rubio alemán, "no es tan mala idea. Podrías mandársela a través de Hermione. Según lo que me dijiste ella tiene algún contacto. Incluso desvariaste sobre el tema diciendo tus hipótesis sobre dos identidades en una persona, y paranoias de ese tipo, creo recordar" le guiñó un ojo.

"¡Es verdad! Una carta es algo muy romántico y…" Atomi dudó un momento antes de terminar la frase, "al menos, podrías recibir una respuesta directa, de ella misma, sin intermediarios que le cambien el sentido y conocerías su letra. Es algo muy íntimo" le sonrió alentadora al ver que él visualizaba la imagen.

"Podría ser…"

"Sí. Pero eso es algo privado a partir de ahora, creo yo" el japonés miró a los otros para comprobar su acuerdo y sonrió ampliamente. "¿Qué tal si me contáis cómo reaccionaron esos periodistas al archiconocido discurso del Fran?"

Y así saltando de tema y tema, disfrutaron de la velada.

Ya eran casi las cinco de la mañana, la hora en que empezaba a salir el Sol en Inglaterra y Lam, con los ojos rojos por la falta de sueño, se esforzaba por plasmar todo aquello que una vez había querido decir en una carta, una carta de verdad, que llegase al corazón de aquella a quien estaba destinada, que le incitase a responder.

Se recostó contra el respaldo de la silla. Miró a su alrededor, viendo sin ver los muchos papeles arrugados que significaban cada uno de los desastrosos intentos que había redactado. No era bueno dando información. Era mejor consiguiéndola, pero necesitaba descargar todas aquellas emociones que aún ahora le inspiraba su recuerdo.

"Querida Germaine:

He hecho miles de versiones de esta misma carta sin que llegase a convencerme ninguna. Intenté expresar lo que sentía por usted por medio por la poesía pero, al contrario que mis amigos, yo no tengo alma de artista. De modo que, incapaz de plasmar mis sentimientos en el papel por medio de las palabras exactas, me conformaré con esto que le envío, que es lo que más se acerca a la verdad.

La primera vez que la vi fue en un concierto suyo, hace poco más de ocho años. Su hábito de llevar un antifaz, sin embargo, me impediría reconocer sus verdaderas facciones, como supongo que era lo que deseaba. Aun así, sus ojos, esos ojos castaños profundos como el más lejano abismo y brillantes como ópalos puros, se grabaron a fuego en lo más escondido de mi ser.

Seguramente para usted esto no signifique nada y, pese a eso, usted, tan lejana y misteriosa, ha sido una de mis más grandes aficiones. La admiro. Mucho más de lo que jamás admiré a nadie, y mi único deseo es comunicárselo personalmente. Expresar mi agradecimiento, que tan torpemente reflejo en palabras, personalmente, mirando esos ojos castaños que marcaron tan imprevisiblemente mi camino en la vida.

Quizá no haya oportunidades para alguien como yo, un admirador lejano, pese a que mis deseos son simples pero que así sea. Como el leve mareo que te embarga antes de tu primer vuelo o la inquietud ante tu primer contrato o, incluso, como el temor ante la primera inversión, así de fuerte, inconstante e insoslayable es mi nerviosismo hacia usted. Hacia sus ojos. Mi primer amor.

No hace falta que conteste. Ni siquiera hace falta que mire hacia atrás e intente recordarme. No le pido nada, salvo un concierto. Si, cuando dé usted un concierto y desee acordarse de un admirador incondicional, se acuerda de mí, de esta carta, habrá cumplido con lo que deseaba y no podré pedir nada más.

Si, en cambio, no desea acordarse ni en momentos como ese, no se lo reprocho. Pero si necesita ayuda en algún momento, sea lo que sea, recurra a mí. No podría pedir mayor honor que servir a sus deseos, pues ni siquiera ahora, tras años de no poder acudir a sus recitales, puedo olvidar sus ojos y saber que estaban tristes. No deseo otra cosa que borrar esa tristeza.

No desearé otra cosa, tampoco, pase el tiempo que pase u ocurra lo que ocurra. Deseo su felicidad, recuérdelo, pues consiguiéndola para usted, yo ganaría la mía para mí.

A sus órdenes,

Laramy d'Ofoc"

Miró la carta escrita con tinta, a mano, con esa letra elaborada que había sido tan característica de los Malfoys, cuidada y calculada. Nunca le había costado tanto escribir una carta. ¿Le afectaría algo de lo que había escrito? Sólo quedaba esperar.

n/a: Hola!!!!!!! Esta es la chopotocienta versión de este capítulo. No es el q más me gusta (salvo la escena del beso, q creo q n ha kedao tan mal). Sin embargo, y en vista de que no hay manera de que cambie nada… lo publico ya (se oye un Ya era hora!!!! del público). Querría haber publicado antes pero he tenido un par de problemillas con los estudios y… Pasemos a los reviews (

**Antiope**** Black**: Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que continues leyéndola (y escribiendo) y agradeceré todo tipo de críticas constructivas.

**Pajaro****-de-fuego**: Hola!!!!! Me alegro de que hayas encontrado tiempo para leer mi historia, eso significa muxo xa mí. Gacias. Me he leído tu historia… Me ha entusiasmado lo de Hermione con poderes!!! Y Amy es genial!!!!!! El enlace entre Miony y Draco me encantó!!!!!!!! En fin, resumiendo, que me ha gustado mucho y que, por eso, ara estas en mis favoritos wapa!

**Avenger**** Nemesis**: Hola!!!!!!!!!! He visto tus nuevas historias!!!! (guiño) Ya me he leido el capi de Viaje Inesperado… Y me encantó!!!!! Espero que la alargues y la completes y… Que acaben juntos!!!!!!! Joana Sherlock!!!! Una vez eliminado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la vdd… Es genial!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Esperaré ansiosa, q lo sepas!!! BSS wapa.

PS: T ha gustado el capi????

**Anne**** Moody: **Espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el anterior, a pesar de que lo he retocado tanto que no se parece en casi nada a lo que tenía originalmente… Si te gusta, escríbeme, plis! Y si no, escríbeme, plis!! No os preocupéis pq como sé que Maron os ha encantado… Volverá a aparecer!!!! Juasjuasjuas!!! Bsss

**Lra**: Te ha gustado este también? Me encanta saber que consigo que tengas una imagen visual de lo que pasa… Te ha gustado lo que pasa entre D y Hr, jejejeje…Intento no retrasarme pero esta vez ha sido inevitable de vdd y ahora, con lo de las vacaciones… Viene otra temporada de incomunicación, más que nada pq m voy fuera de mi casa (a la de mis abus) y no hay red L Aun así, intentaré adelantar en papel xa q luego sea solo pasarlo. Ya sabéis lo que agradezco los reviews, así q…. Bssss

**Narwen**** Weasley**: Me alegro de que creas que Ron y Harry están bien conseguidos. Me encantan los UA en que los buenos son malos y los malos son buenos, como supongo que se aprecia claramente, no? En fin, si te gusta, porfiplis… Review!!! Es mi sustento xa el día a día… Bss

Ahora que he acabado con las respuestas a los reviews, pasaré a las promociones:

**Harry**** Potter y el Ángel Negro, de Pajaro-de-fuego, **es un relato D/Hr con muxas parejas por medio y un monton de poder flotando por el ambiente. Os la recomiendo.

**Viaje inesperado, de Avenger Nemesis, **acaba casi de empezar este relato, así que espero que la apoyéis J. Me encantan sus historias, aunque no son del universo HP. Si tenéis un momento, asomaros por aki…

y pa terminar, deciros que tardaré un poco en actualizar (20 dias min.). Me perdonaréis??? Os kero, wapas

Ekateryn


End file.
